Un été des plus surprenant
by Felifaery
Summary: Un évenement fait se refermer Hermione sur elle même. Sa mère appelle à la rescousse ses amis. C'est un été plein de surprise qui va s'en suivre. POV HG début, puis GW.
1. Répercutions

_**Petite impro au fils du clavier…**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce que sera la suite, je n'y ai même pas réfléchit…**_

_**Si ça vaut la peine que je continue dites le moi, sinon je l'effacerais…**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Voili voilou**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Kiss kiss**_

_**Djinn**_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Répercutions**

Hermione soupira, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle referma son livre, et le jeta sur son lit. Sa chambre était un bazar monstrueux… Qui aurait put croire que la Parfaite Hermione Granger puisse vivre dans un tel capharnaüm !

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle regardait la campagne anglaise briller sous le soleil de cette fin juillet. Rien en elle ne reflétait la joie des rayons du soleil qui dansaient parmi les nuages, ni celle des oiseaux qui se pourchassaient dans le verger voisins, ni celle de la rivière qui chantait, bondissant joyeusement entre les rochers moussues… Elle ne pouvait pas la voir de sa fenêtre, mais elle entendait clairement son chant cristallin, et en fermant les yeux, elle voyait sans peine les rayons solaires se briser à la surface, en une multitude de couleurs… Le tapis émeraudes de ses berges, parsemé d'innombrables fleurs sauvages, était parcouru de papillons aux milles couleurs, de libellules luisantes, et d'une foules d'autres animaux des bois… Elle entendait presque le bourdonnement des abeilles travailleuses, le grattement des écureuils invisibles dans les arbres, le bruissement des feuillages…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Elle n'avait même plus la force de lutter contre elles… Les laissant librement courir sur ses joues, elle enfouie sa tête dans ses mains… Rien, rien ne parvenait à lui rendre le sourire…

Toc, toc, toc.

« Hermione, dit sa mère, Hermione ouvre, s'il te plaît… »

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ni même de relever la tête, elle ne voulait voir personne.

« Hermione, insista sa mère, allez ouvre. »

Elle savait très bien que sa mère allait se lasser, et finir pas partir. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne parlait plus à personne, dormait à peine, réveillée par des cauchemars. Les coups de fils de ses amis moldus, qui ne pouvaient la voir que pendant les vacances scolaires, restaient sans réponses. Les lettres d'Harry, Ron, et Ginny n'étaient même pas ouvertes, éparpillées dans sa chambre, au milieu des mouchoirs et des bouteilles d'eau vides. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien, mais se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Hermione ouvre cette porte maintenant, ça suffit ! s'énerva sa mère, c'était la première qu'elle perdait son sang-froid. »

«FICHE-MOI LA PAIX! cria Hermione à la porte.VA-T'EN ! »

« HERMIONE, TU TE DEPECHES D'OUVRIR CETTE FICHUE PORTE ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

« MAIS TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIXA LA FIN ! hurla la jeune fille, un ruisseau de larmes dévalant maintenant ses joues. CASSE-TOI ! MAIS CASSE-TOI ! »

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! répondit sa mère en tentant de se calmer. Tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte ou je la fais enfoncer ! Ça va faire plus d'une semaine que tu es enfermée là-dedans, alors maintenant tu va sortir ! »

« MAIS LACHE-MOI ! LâACHE-MOI, J'TE DIS ! JE VEUX PAS T'VOIR ! JE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE ! C'EST CLAIR ! ALORS TIRE-TOI ! »

De rage, elle attrapa une statuette qui trônait sur son bureau, et la jeta contre la porte.

« Hermione…, lâcha sa mère d'une voix éteinte. »

Avec un soulagement teinté d'amertume, elle entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner, et résonner dans les escaliers. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, pas vraiment… Enfin si… En fait, elle ne savait plus… Elle ne savait plus du tout, plus rien… Elle se sentait vide, elle n'avait plus aucune force, pleurer et hurler l'avait vidée… Elle s'effondra sur son lit, plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

°°°°°°°°°°

Quand elle se réveilla, la maison silencieuse était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle chercha à tâtons sa montre, et s'approcha de sa fenêtre toujours ouverte. Son réveil lumineux et sa lampe de chevet s'étaient depuis longtemps écraser contre un mur dans ses accès de rage… Grâce à l'éclat de la lune, elle constata qu'il était 1h du matin. Les étoiles brillaient comme des diamants dans l'écrin d'encre de la nuit, et le quartier pâle de la lune jetait son lustre argenté sur la prairie environnante… Tout était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et Hermione sentit les larmes revenir dans ses yeux. Elle les chassa en secouant la tête, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Soudainement, elle fut prise d'une irrépressible envie de sortir. Les murs de sa chambre semblait l'étouffer…

Elle s'approcha de sa porte sur la pointe des pieds, et y colla son oreille… N'entendant rien, elle déverrouilla sa porte, et sortit dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, refermant sa porte derrière elle. Elle connaissait sa maison par cœur, il n'avait jamais déménagé, elle était donc capable de s'y déplacer les yeux fermer. Savamment, elle évita les lames de parquet et les marches qui craquaient. Arrivée dans le hall, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Elle eu un sursaut quand Pattenrond sauta du haut d'un placard pour se frotter dans ses jambes en ronronnant. Elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, et bénit le chat qui avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas miauler. Elle le gratouilla rapidement derrière les oreilles, et sortit, Pattenrond sur les talons.

L'air frais de la nuit la saisit, elle frissonna. S'avançant dans le jardin amoureusement entretenu par sa mère, elle sentit avec plaisir l'herbe douce, fraîche et légèrement humide sous ses pieds nus. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle adorait cette sensation… Eclairée par les rayons lunaires, elle poussa la petite porte en bois qui fermait le jardin, et se dirigea vers la rivière. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur la rive, remontant son pantalon, elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau… Et frissonna… L'onde était très froide, extrêmement froide… Mais Hermione appréciait ce contact, qui engourdissait ses membres, elle se délecta de cette sensation, et s'allongea sur le dos… Elle observa les étoiles, reconnaissant quelques constellations… Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir… Elle sentit Pattenrond se lover sur sa poitrine, ses poils emmêlés étaient doux malgré tout, et son ronronnement la berçait agréablement… D'une main faible, elle caressa son chat qui ronronna de plus belle. Un poids chaud et affectueux sur la poitrine, les pieds glacés, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues, elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles… Serrant convulsivement dans sa main un objet argenté, pour la première fois depuis une bonne semaine, son sommeil fut vide, sans rêve ni cauchemar… Comme un néant…

°°°°°°°°°°

Avec violence, elle atterrit à genoux au milieu d'un salon inconnu, mais joliment décoré. Une main se tendit pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit, et observa la femme qui l'aidait. Son identité ne faisait aucun doute, ses yeux chocolat, actuellement voilés de tristesses, étaient les même que ceux d'Hermione… La jeune fille s'épousseta, et secoua sa longue chevelure rousse, pour en chasser la cendre que le voyage y avait déposé, décidément, elle n'aimait pas les trajets par cheminée.

« Ginny, c'est bien ça, dit la femme d'une voix douce. »

« Oui, euh, bonjour Mme Granger, sourit la jeune fille en rougissant. »

Un bruit la fit sursauter, et elle s'écarta rapidement de la cheminée. Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, s'étala de tout son long à l'endroit même où elle s'était trouvée quelques instants auparavant. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, décidément, Harry était encore pire qu'elle pour ce mode de déplacement… Il se releva en se brossant, et intercepta le sourire de son amie.

« Vas-y, moque-toi ! »

« Oh ça va Harry, ne le prend pas mal. »

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue d'une manière un peu gamine, avant de lui sourire. Il chaussa ses lunettes, qu'il avait mis à l'abri dans une poche intérieure, puis, il se tourna vers la mère d'Hermione.

« Bonjour Madame, dit-il, ne sachant qu'elle conduite tenir. »

« Bonjour Harry. »

A ce moment-là, le feu de cheminée crépita violemment, et Ron fut projeté hors des flammes. Harry qui ne s'était pas écarté de l'âtre fut balayé par son ami, et ils s'écroulèrent pêle-mêle. Ron ronchonna comme à son habitude. Les deux garçons se relevèrent l'air penaud, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais elle se reprit gênée, en regardant Mme Granger.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Non, Ginny, ne t'excuse pas, sourit la femme, depuis une semaine, cette maison est bien trop silencieuse, ça fait du bien d'entendre rire. »

Les deux garçons lui offrirent un sourire, tandis qu'ils essayaient de retrouver contenance, après leur chute, Ron s'époussetait, et Harry redressa ses lunettes. Mme Granger sourit de leurs mines. Elle aurait préféré les invité pour une occasion plus joyeuse.

« Je vous remercie d'être venus… Hermione s'est enfermée dans sa chambre il y a une semaine, et depuis elle refuse de sortir, je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

La détresse de cette femme était telle, qu'elle leur serra le cœur.

Cette femme qui avait appris quelques années auparavant, que sa fille était une sorcière. Cette dernière avait été projetée dans un monde qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait, revenant avec les histoires terribles et effrayantes de leur lutte contre un ennemi digne d'un film d'horreur moldu. Cette femme qui ne voyait sa fille qu'en de trop rares occasions, lors des vacances d'été, car Hermione passait la plupart des petites vacances à Poudlard, et une partie des grandes vacances, elle rejoignait ses amis… Pour cette femme qui avait perdu son mari trois ans plus tôt, il était difficile que lors de ces moments de retrouvailles, il arrive quelque chose de si terrible, que sa fille s'enferme en elle-même.

« Mais venez vous asseoir, se reprit Mme Granger. Je m'excuse, mais je suis un peu perturbée, je m'inquiète tellement pour Hermione… »

« Nous comprenons Mme Granger, sourit Ginny, en s'asseyant, et en intimant aux garçons de faire de même. »

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai de la citronnade au frais. »

« Avec plaisir, sourit Ginny, à qui le voyage avait donné chaud. »

La femme se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'un pas empli de grâce, bien que ses épaules légèrement voûtées, dénotaient une tristesse pesante. C'était une très jolie femme, et Hermione lui ressemblait beaucoup. Bien que ses cheveux soient noirs, on voyait tout de suite de qui Hermione tenait son indomptable chevelure, elle les avait noués en une tresse épaisse sur son épaule. Elle était vêtue simplement, un jean et une chemise d'homme blanche. Ainsi, Hermione tenait d'elle aussi sa simplicité.

Les trois amis regardèrent autour d'eux, le salon des Granger était joliment décoré, des tapis aux tons chauds, deux canapés profonds accueillants et trois fauteuils assortis encadraient une cheminée au manteau de bois, des objets qui semblaient venir de tous les pays, statuettes africaines, reproductions de tableaux de maître, porcelaines chinoises… Le tout donnait une impression de chaleur surprenante, sans sembler chercher à montrer un étalage de richesse. Ils s'y seraient sentit à l'aise, si le motif de leur visite n'était pas aussi confus.

Depuis quelques temps, Hermione ne répondait plus à leurs lettres, et d'après les dire de sa mère, elle ignorait aussi ses amis moldus qui ne cessaient de téléphoner ou de passer chez elle. Seulement, dans le courrier que Mme Granger leur avait envoyé, elle n'avait pas été vraiment claire sur ce qui s'était passé pour provoquer ce comportement chez la jeune fille. Mais d'après ses propres mots, elle ne savait comment l'écrire…

Mme Granger revint avec un plateau où trônait un pichet et quatre verres. Elle le posa sur la table basse en verre, et les servit. Elle avala elle-même quelques gorgée de citronnade avant de se lancer.

« Hermione ne va sûrement pas apprécier que je vous aies fait venir, mais vous êtes ses amis, et je ne savais plus quoi faire… »

Elle soupira et tenta un pâle sourire.

« Audrey ne va pas tarder à arriver, expliqua-t-elle, je voulais vous expliquer la situation avant, elle sait déjà tout. »

« Euh, qui est Audrey ? demanda Ron. »

« Sa meilleure amie moldue, expliqua Ginny. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'étonna Ron. »

« Je parle beaucoup avec Hermione, expliqua simplement la jeune rousse. »

« Oui, en effet, et rassurez-vous, elle connaît tout de l'existence de la magie, les rassura Mme Granger. Hermione tenait à ne rien lui cacher, elles sont amies depuis l'enfance. »

Le silence se fit, ils se regardèrent un peu gêner, puis Mme Granger reprit :

« Il y a environ une semaine, Hermione est allée à une fête organisée par l'un de ses amis, à Londres. »

Elle inspira et continua :

« Durant cette fête, Hermione s'est rendue dans l'appartement juste au-dessus de là où se passait la fête. Elle cherchait l'un de ses amis, qui y habitait, mais qui ne s'était toujours pas montré. Elle l'a retrouvé, il était pas bien du tout… Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais ils se sont retrouvés enfermés ensemble dans l'appartement… Une heure plus tard, la fête à été interrompu par les pompiers, apparemment appelés par une jeune fille qui n'avait pas laissé son nom, juste dit que quelqu'un voulait se suicider… »

« Euh, excusez-moi Mme Granger, mais c'est quoi les pompiers ? demanda Ron en rougissant. »

Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, mais il ne voyait pas ce que les 'pompiers venaient faire dans l'histoire.

« Les pompiers sont des moldus qui luttent contre les incendies, expliqua Harry. Mais on les appelle aussi dans diverses situations, lors d'accidents graves, de gens ou animaux coincés quelque part, et donc en cas de tentatives de suicide… »

Ron hocha la tête, et reporta son regard clair sur Mme Granger.

« Quand les pompiers sont arrivés, ils ont aperçu au dernier étage, un jeune homme qui était passé de l'autre côté de la balustrade du balcon, et une jeune fille sur le balcon qui lui parlait… »

« C'était Hermione…, murmura Ginny. »

Mme Granger hocha tristement la tête. Les trois jeunes gens commençaient à prendre toute l'ampleur de la tragédie…

« Hermione a passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec lui, à tenter de le convaincre de ne pas sauter… Les pompiers ne parvenaient pas à enfoncer la porte, c'était une porte blindée… Hermione était en permanence en contact avec un psychologue pour l'aider, mais ils n'ont rien put faire… »

La voix de la femme se brisa, et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ginny se leva et s'assit à ses côtés, posant une main sur celle de Mme Granger, lui montrant ainsi son soutient. La mère d'Hermione inspira profondément, et malgré les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues, elle continua :

« Alvaro est… était l'autre meilleur ami d'Hermione, il avait deux de plus qu'elle, s'était un peu un grand frère très proche… Mon dieu, quand je pense qu'à peine une semaine avant, il était venu manger chez nous… Je ne me rappelle même plus le nombre de fois où il est venu, où il a dormit ici… Quand les pompiers ont fini par entrer, Hermione était prostrée dans un coin du balcon… Elle avait vu Alvaro sauter, et s'écraser au sol… Les pompiers l'ont mise sous sédatif, et l'ont transportée à l'hôpital… Elle y est restée deux jours, avant de rentrer à la maison, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot… Le lendemain de son retour, une psychologue est venue la voir… Ça été l'explosion… Hermione s'est mise à hurler, et la pauvre femme est sortie de sa chambre sous une pluies de projectiles divers… Depuis Hermione s'est enfermée, refusant de sortir et de manger… La psychologue est revenue, mais rien n'y a fait, ça va faire 4 jours qu'elle ne vient plus, elle se contente d'appeler pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau… »

« Elle vous a parlé ? demanda Ginny. »

« A part pour me hurler dessus ou pour m'insulter, non. »

Ils se regardèrent désemparés, leur amie paraissait au plus mal, et ils se demandaient s'il pourrait lui être utile… Mais il ne la laisserais pas comme ça, elle avait besoin d'aide, et ils étaient ses amis.

Ding dong.

Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Mme Granger essuya ses larmes et se leva. Elle disparut dans le couloir, et ouvrit la porte. 

« Bonjour Sterenn, dit une voix claire. »

« Bonjour Audrey, répondit Mme Granger. Entre, ils sont déjà là. »

La porte se referma, et les bruit de pas se rapprochèrent. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes entra dans le salon. Elle était assez grande, et filiforme, mais elle était pleine de charme, et son sourire était magnifique, elle respirait la joie de vivre et la bonté.

« Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit rougir Ron. »

Ginny secoua la tête en échangeant un sourire moqueur avec Harry, qui avait lui aussi remarqué le trouble de son meilleur ami.

« Hello ! salua Ginny à son tour. »

Harry et Ron se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête, et la jeune fille s'installa à côté de Ginny, tandis que Mme Granger prenait place dans un fauteuil.

« Donc tu dois être Ginny, commença la jeune fille en souriant. »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Toi, tu dois être Ron, dit-elle en se tournant vers le frère de la rouquine. Et toi, Harry. »

« Exact, tu as tout bon, assura ce dernier. Et toi c'est Audrey. »

« En effet. »

« Je suis étonné qu'Hermione ne vous est jamais parlé de toi, continua Harry. »

« Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ! répéta Audrey en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

« A moi si, sourit Ginny. Mais je crois que quand vous discutez avec Hermione, vous ne parlez pas de ça. »

« C'est vrai qu'on parle pas de nos vies respectives, quand on est à Poudlard, remarqua Ron. »

« Pour ce que j'ai à raconter, lâcha Harry dans un murmure. »

« Sûrement, mais moi, elle m'a parlé de vous, sourit Audrey. Elle m'a montré des photos aussi. A vrai dire, elle me raconte pas mal de chose, on communique même grâce aux hiboux de votre école ! »

« Eh ben ça alors ! s'exclama Ron qui n'en revenait pas. Comment elle peut nous cacher ça ! »

« C'est Hermione, dit simplement Ginny, comme si ça expliquait tout. »

« Bon, on n'est pas là pour ça tout d'même ! s'exclama Audrey, dont le regard avaient changé. »

Elle se tourna vers Mme Granger.

« Est-ce qu'elle est sortie ce matin ? »

« Non, elle reste toujours cloîtrée dans sa chambre, il n'y a rien à faire, soupira la mère d'Hermione. »

« Et bien allons-y ! s'exclama Ginny d'un ton qu'elle essaya de rendre joyeux. A nous tous, on devrait arriver à la faire sortir ! »

« Sinon, vous enfoncerez la porte les garçons ! ajouta Audrey avec un sourire las. »

Elle aussi semblait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le suicide de ce jeune homme semblait l'avoir énormément ébranlé, et l'état d'Hermione ne devait pas l'aider à faire son deuil…

« Allons-y, lança Harry en se levant, il voyait bien que les choses s'éterniseraient si personne ne bougeait. »

Ils se levèrent tous, sauf Mme Granger qui les regarda d'un air las, avant de leur dire :

« Je vous laisse faire. Hier je me suis disputée avec elle à travers la porte, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je vous accompagne. »

Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent Audrey dans les escaliers.

Ils longèrent un couloir aux murs bleu roi et au parquets de bois clair. Audrey s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte, elle était ornée d'une petite fée en bois, posée sur une fleur. Chaque porte était ornée d'une petite plaque comme celle-là, seul le motif différait d'une porte à l'autre.

Audrey inspira à fond, et frappa deux coups bref à la porte.

« Miony… »

Elle attendit.

« Miony, c'est Audrey. »

Toujours rien.

« Fait pas semblant de pas m'entendre s'il te plait, j'voudrais juste te parler. »

Silence persistant. Audrey commençait à s'énerver. Ginny pris la relève.

« Mione ! Ouvre cette porte s'il te plait, soupira-t-elle. »

Rien.

« Allez s'te plait… »

Toujours rien.

« Me force pas à me mettre à genoux… »

Ginny secoua la tête, elle connaissait Hermione, quand elle avait décidé de jouer les têtes de mule, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. elle jeta un coup d'œil à Audrey qui semblait d'accord avec elle.

« Bon Mione, si tu continues comme ça, je demande à Harry et Ron d'enfoncer la porte ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu penses bien que je suis pas venue toute seule ! J'aimerais pas en être réduit à de telles extrémités, alors s'il te plait ouvre ta porte. »

Sa voix était restée égale, mais on sentait gronder en elle quelque chose qui fit trembler Ron, car cela lui rappelait trop sa mère. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. En désespoir de cause, Harry posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. A sa grande surprise, elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

Ils s'entreregardèrent ne sachant quelle conduite tenir. Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent.

« Miony ? appela Audrey. »

Personne ne répondit, la pièce semblait vide… Vide de toute présence humaine, bien sûr… Parce que pour le reste, c'était plutôt le contraire…

« Eh bien ! s'exclama Ginny. Pour une fille qui me fait la morale quand elle vient chez moi, alors que y'a que deux ou trois trucs qui traînent… J'pourrais lui donner des cours… »

« Ouais, elle me fait la même chose, remarqua Audrey, mais je dois bien admettre que c'est la première fois que je vois sa chambre dans cet état. »

C'était un véritable capharnaüm. Des mouchoirs recouvraient le sol, en entrant, ils marchèrent sur les débris de ce qui avait dû être un ange en porcelaine, un peu plus loin, une lampe au pied brisé et à l'abat-jour cabossé, ainsi qu'un réveil matin qui devait avoir rencontré le mur un grand nombre de fois… Ils retrouvèrent aussi leurs lettres, non-décachetées, éparpillées un peu partout, ainsi que plusieurs livres qui devaient avoir volés au travers de la pièce…

« Aïe ! C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais ! s'exclama Ron. Elle jette ses livres maintenant ! Non mais tu te rend compte ! Elle jette ses livres ! »

Il tenait dans ses mains un livre aux pages froissées, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« On a remarqué Ron, remets-toi, dit Harry, c'est pas ça le problème. Elle est où Hermione ? »

Audrey était devant une porte blanche, sur la gauche de la chambre. Une petite plaque en émaille représentait un chat dans une baignoire, version humoristique. Sûrement la salle de bain.

« Miony ? demanda Audrey en tapotant contre la porte. Miony ? »

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte sans difficulté. La salle de bain était dans le même était que la chambre, des mouchoirs, des serviettes qui traînaient par terre, et encore des bouteilles vides… Mais désespérément pas d'Hermione.

« Mais où est-elle bon sang ? s'exclama Audrey, en se ruant vers la porte. »

Ils la suivirent courant dans les escaliers. Il débouchèrent dans la cuisine où ils firent sursauter Mme Granger.

« Sterenn ! Hermione n'est pas dans sa chambre ! lâcha la jeune fille. »

La tasse à thé s'échappa des mains de la femme, pour venir s'écraser dans un fracas de porcelaine brisé, sur le carrelage beige de la cuisine. Ginny se dit qu'il y avait des moyens moins violent d'annoncer ce genre de choses…

« Co-Comment ça ? demanda Mme Granger les yeux écarquillés de terreur. »

« Sa chambre est vide, Mme Granger, insista Ginny. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas l'avoir entendu sortir ? »

« Non, non… »

Elle se concentra, semblant réfléchir.

« Mais cette nuit, je me suis à moitié réveillée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu du bruit, mais vu que ça restait silencieux, je me suis rendormie… »

Soudain, ce fut comme si quelque chose la frappa.

« Pattenrond ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, il doit savoir où elle est ! »

« Pattenrond ! appela Ginny, tandis qu'il s'éparpillait pour chercher le chat. »

Mme Granger se rua sur la porte de la cuisine, et se figea quand elle s'ouvrit.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sterenn ? »

« Je ferme à clé toutes les portes avant de me coucher, expliqua-t-elle. La porte était ouverte, alors que je ne suis pas sortie de la journée ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils se ruèrent tous dans le jardin. Là, ils s'éparpillèrent, en appelant Hermione et son chat. Mais nul ne répondait.

« On va se séparer, décida Harry, si elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'a pas dû aller moins loin… »

Ils sortirent du jardin et se séparèrent pour fouiller une plus grande zone. Leurs appels résonnants à l'arrière des maisons. Quelques voisins sortirent étonnées, et Mme Granger, tremblante de nervosité, se chargea de leur expliquer la situation. Quelques uns vinrent leur prêter main-forte, tandis que deux femmes s'occupaient de Mme Granger qui frisait lentement l'hystérie…

« Hermione ! cria Harry. Pattenrond ! »

Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait entre les arbres, et que les appels des autres diminuaient de volume, il entendit des miaulements… Il courut entre les arbres, mais il avait du mal à les repérer, un bruit de courant parasitait les sons. Soudain, entre des buissons, une touffe rousse apparut. Pattenrond planta ses yeux jaunes sur Harry, et miaula fortement. Harry se rua à sa suite, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait peur pour son amie… Peur de l'état dans lequel il allait la retrouver…

Le bruit de la rivière augmenta, il accéléra sa course, comme son cœur… Quand il déboucha, au bord de la rivière, son cœur sembla sortir de sa poitrine… Hermione était étendue sur le dos, au bord de l'eau, ses pieds ballottés par le courant… Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter… Elle était si pâle, si pâle… Elle qui avait la peau si mate d'habitude… Il se pencha vers elle, et la secoua légèrement.

« Hermione, appela-t-il, Hermione ! »

Aucune réaction, ses paupières étaient désespérément closes. Harry posa la main sur sa joue… Elle était si froide, qu'il en sursauta. D'instinct, il posa la main sur sa gorge, et sentit un pouls… Très faible, certes, mais quand même…

Il glissa une main sous ses épaules, et une autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva. Elle était si molle qu'il eut du mal à la maintenir contre lui… Mais suffisamment légère pour pouvoir la transporter sans trop de peine. Il suivit le panache de Pattenrond pour retrouver le chemin de la maison des Granger.

Quand il apparut entre les arbres, Mme Granger poussa un cri qui ameuta les autres. Si sa voisine ne l'avait pas retenue, elle se serait effondrée à terre.

« Elle est vivante, dit Harry, mais il lui faut un médecin. »

Un voisin rentra chez lui pour appeler, et Mme Granger ouvrit la porte pour Harry. Elle fit amener Hermione dans une chambre d'ami, car sa chambre était en trop mauvais état…

Elle était vêtue d'un simple débardeur à fine bretelle et d'un pantalon léger, de plus elle avait les pieds dans l'eau… Or, si les journées étaient chaudes, les nuits étaient fraîche dans cette partie de l'Angleterre… Hermione tremblait et claquait des dents, alors que son front était chaud et humide. Elle serrait quelque chose dans sa main, de manière assez convulsive… Harry la posa sur le lit, et il se retourna pendant que les filles lui enlevait ses vêtements humides de rosée. Mme Granger revint dans la chambre avec deux couvertures supplémentaires.

Elle paraissait si petite, si fragile dans ce grand lit, sous trois couches de couvertures… Audrey se rongeait les ongles, Ron était livide et se tordait les mains, Ginny avait les lèvres pincées et ses yeux rouges fixaient Hermione, mais sans vraiment la voir, Harry faisait les cent pas pour évacuer son stress, et Mme Granger assise à la tête du lit, caressait le visage de sa fille, tout en tentant de rester digne… La voisine semblait mal à l'aise, mais ne voulait pas les abandonner.

Quand on sonna à la porte, elle se rua et rez-de-chaussée, et apparut vite avec le médecin.

« Les enfants, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, je crois que vous devriez attendre dehors. »

Avec difficulté et regret, ils abandonnèrent leur amie au médecin et à sa mère. Tous lui envoyèrent un regard pour l'assurer de leur soutient… Elle leur rendit un pâle sourire, et la porte se referma.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, et s'assirent sur les canapés pour attendre les nouvelles, mais c'était trop dur. Ginny partit dans la cuisine, elle ramassa les bris de la tasse de Mme Granger, puis nettoya le thé renversé. Ensuite, avec l'aide d'Audrey qui connaissait la maison, elle fit un thé fort qu'elle apporta au salon. Sans se regarder, de peur de lire chez l'autre le reflet de sa propre crainte, ils attendirent des nouvelles de leur si chère amie…


	2. Réflexion et arrivée surprise !

_**Voilà enfin le chapitre deux ! Un peu tard, je plaide coupable !**_

_**Merci à Jellyka, Le Saut de l'Ange, Maeva, Lilou, et Eliza, pour leurs reviews. Je ne peux pas répondre individuellement aux reviews, car je ne sais pas quand mon ordi va me lâcher. Merci encore pour vos encouragements.**_

_**Kiss kiss**_

_**Faery**_

* * *

**Chapitre II : Réflexions et Arrivée Bruyante…**

Le médecin était reparti, et Hermione ne s'était pas réveillé. De toute façon, il lui avait administré un calmant, pour être sûr qu'elle se repose, car selon lui, elle était dans un terrible état de fatigue. Tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de ses amis, c'est qu'elle était hors de danger… Elle aurait sûrement un gros rhume à son réveil, mais rien de plus…

Enfin, façon de parler… Car comme l'avait dit le médecin, il fallait absolument prévenir son psychologue, car son comportement ressemblait beaucoup à une tentative de suicide, ou tout du moins à un appel de détresse…

Pour passer le temps, et leur nervosité, les quatre jeunes gens avaient entrepris de nettoyer la chambre de leur amie… Du moins, Harry et Ron battirent-ils en retraite lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur les sous-vêtements d'Hermione… Ron n'avait jamais été aussi rouge, et Harry l'avait presque battu… Cette réussit à faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles…

Au bout de 3 h acharnées, la chambre commençait à ressembler à ce qu'elle devait être, bien que l'habituelle Hermione l'aurait trouvée trop désordonnée. Certes, si les livres étaient rangés proprement sur leur étagère, ils n'étaient pas classé, comme les divers parchemins de notes qui formaient une pile instable sur un coin du bureau. Mais au moins, la pièce ne ressemblait plus à un gigantesque dépotoir…

Quand elles eurent enfin fini, elles redescendirent au salon, où Harry regardait Ron jouer une partie d'échec avec Mme Granger. Il était un peu perturbé par l'immobilisme des pièces, et semblait en difficulté. En regardant bien, on remarquait que les deux joueurs n'étaient pas très attentifs à leur jeu, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Même Harry regardait les pièces sans les voir, les yeux dans le vide…

Ginny se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux, miaulant doucement pour quémander des caresses. Distraite, la jeune rousse le gratta derrière les oreilles, et le chat se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

Audrey avait disparut dans la cuisine, et au bout d'un moment, Ginny se décidé à la rejoindre… Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, et dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, l'adolescente repéra une chevelure noire qui se teintait de chocolat sous les rayons du soleil.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda la rousse, en s'installant dans l'herbe aux côtés de la jeune moldue. »

« A Miony… Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû plus l'aider, mais…. »

Elle soupira et regarda au loin, avec tristesse.

« Ne dis pas ça, toi aussi tu avais mal, tu as perdu un ami, comme elle. »

« Oui, mais je n'étais pas avec lui quand il a sauté… »

Ginny soupira, et regarda à son tour la paysage alentour… S'était si joli… Un endroit paisible et accueillant, des voisins pas trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus… Hermione avait grandi dans un endroit superbe…

Les jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses… Que dire de toute façon ? Que savait-elle de ce qu'avait vécu Hermione durant ces heures terribles ?

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir l'aider ? demanda Audrey, d'une voix sourde. »

Ginny resta muette un instant, les yeux toujours plonger dans les arbres qui bruissaient dans l'air.

« Je crois que si quelqu'un peu l'aider, c'est bien nous… »

La réponse était ambiguë, mais Audrey s'en contenta, car s'était la seule vraie…

Quand le soleil déclina à l'horizon, elles n'avaient toujours pas bougé, et n'avaient pas échangé d'autre parole, chacune perdue dans ses propres doutes, pensées, souvenirs, et espoirs… A quel point le malheur des autres peut ranimer celui des autres…

Autour d'elle, les lumières commençait à s'allumer, il devait être tard, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, bien que toutes deux sachent que leur mère respective risquait de s'inquiéter. Elle sursautèrent quand des bruits provenant de la cuisine, brisèrent la quiétude du jardin… Mme Granger s'activait dans la cuisine, sûrement pour préparer le repas…

D'un même mouvement, elles se levèrent et rentrèrent, pour lui prêter main forte. Sans même se consulter, ils avaient tous décidés de rester… Tans qu'Hermione aurait besoin d'eux, ils seraient là… Après tout, elle ne les avaient jamais abandonnés quand eux-mêmes étaient dans les ennuis… Audrey attrapa le téléphone, et Ginny se rendit à la cheminée…

Le repas achevé, ils s'assirent tous dans le salon, Ron et Harry disputèrent une partie d'échec, tandis que Sterenn – elle avait exigé qu'ils l'appellent par son prénom – et Audrey faisaient découvrir les joies de la télévisions à Ginny. Ils le savaient tous, ils n'avaient aucunement sommeil, et la nuit serait longue…

Finalement, vers 3h du matin, Ginny et Audrey allèrent se coucher dans la seconde chambre d'amis, et Harry et Ron se contentèrent du convertible du bureau à l'entresol. Harry ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit Ron observer avec perplexité l'ordinateur avec tous ses fils. Il commença à poser des questions, mais se tut dès qu'Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il lui faisait penser à son père…

Sterenn prit un somnifère, car elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle avait perdu son mari quelques années auparavant, et ne supporterait pas de perdre sa fille, d'une quelconque manière qu'il soit… L'enfermement d'Hermione l'avait rendue folle, mais cette nuit, elle pourrait dormir un peu, sa fille était sous cachet, et ses amis étaient là si elle se réveillait…

Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures, et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à mouiller son oreiller… La fatigue nerveuse autant que physique se faisait ressentir, et seule dans la pénombre de sa chambre, elle pouvait se laisser aller…

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que deux jeunes filles, les yeux grands ouverts, écoutaient ses sanglots dans la chambre voisine.

« Ça me fait mal de l'entendre pleurer comme ça, murmura Ginny. »

« C'est sûr, mais elle en a besoin… Ça fait du bien de laisser libre cours à son chagrin…, lui répondit Audrey. »

« C'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Oui, et puis, c'était plus facile pour moi, je n'étais pas avec lui quand il a sauté… »

Ginny resta songeuse. Comment pourrait-elle aider son amie ? Elle semblait tant souffrir, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Jamais elle n'avait vécu pareil situation, jamais elle n'avait perdu quelqu'un de très proche… Elle laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir…

« Oh non, Ginny, pas déjà ! »

« Désolé, mais je me sens si impuissante ! Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour elle, et ça me fait encore plus mal… »

Ce fut au tour d'Audrey de rester songeuse, elle ressentait la même chose, son cœur était déchiré par la détresse de sa meilleure, et étreint par son incapacité à l'aider, à soulager sa tristesse… Elle se sentait même coupable de s'être si bien remise de la mort d'Alvaro…

« C'est ça en fait, murmura soudain Ginny. »

« Hein, ça quoi ? demanda Audrey un peu perdue. »

« Ce qu'a ressenti Hermione, et ce qu'elle ressent encore, expliqua le jeune rousse, de l'impuissance… Sauf que son impuissance à vu la mort de son ami, et qu'elle s'en sens, d'une certaine manière, responsable… »

Audrey se redressa, et observa la jeune fille dans la faible lumière lunaire que laissait filtrer les volets… Sous ce visage innocent et si enfantin se cachait un esprit analytique très surprenant. Elle était sûre que Ginny avait raison.

« Et Miony, ç'a dû être un sacré choc, murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. »

« Hermione réussi toujours ce qu'elle entreprend, et pour la première fois de sa vie, alors que c'était plus important que n'importe quel devoir idiot, elle a été incapable de réussir…, continua tristement Ginny, tentant de camoufler les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Audrey un peu désespérée. »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua la jeune fille. Déjà en tant normal, c'est quelqu'un de renfermé, mais alors maintenant… »

Elle soupira, et regarda Audrey se rallonger sur les oreillers, et se mettre sur le côté pour la regarder. Toutes deux étaient songeuse…

« Le mieux à faire, c'est d'en parler avec les garçons demain, et de voir ce qu'ils en pensent, ils auront peut-être une idée… »

Au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas convaincu, Harry avait ses propres démons sur ce sujet, et son frère avait autant d'esprit psychologue qu'un Troll avait de douceur !

« Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, dormir, continua-t-elle. Et puis, qui sait ? Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? »

Ginny sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire triste d'Audrey. La jeune moldue savait que ces dernières paroles n'étaient que vent, aucune idée miraculeuse ne germerait cette nuit dans son esprit, pas plus que les autres jours. C'était Hermione qui avait les idées lumineuses, les idées brillantes, en tant normal, mais cette fois-ci, s'était elle justement qu'il fallait aider…

Elle se retourna sur le dos, et attendit longuement que le sommeil daigne la prendre… Trop de chose tournait dans son esprit… Et à l'agitation de sa voisine de lit, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule que le sommeil fuyait…

Ding dong…

Ding dong…

Ding dong, ding dong…

« Hmpf ! grogna Ginny en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller. »

Ding dong ! Ding dong ! Ding dong ! Ding dong !

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'exclama Audrey en se redressant. »

Dans le mouvement, elle tira la couverture, envoyant Ginny rouler par terre.

« Oups ! Désolée ! »

La rousse lui offrit un regard meurtrier avant de se lever et d'enfiler ses vêtements, puisque la personne continuait à s'acharner sur cette pauvre et innocente sonnette. Audrey l'imita un peu gênée, ce n'était pas un superbe réveil, l'humeur de la jeune fille risquait d'être massacrante.

Elles se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée où Harry déboucha en même temps qu'elles s'évertuant à enfiler sa tête par la manche de son tee-shirt. Ginny éclata de rire et vint à la rescousse de son ami. Un grand boum les informa que Ron venait de s'étaler dans les escaliers en tentant d'imiter Harry dans son habillage en mouvement. Le brun quand à lui avait finit par émerger de son tee-shirt, les lunettes de travers, et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais !

Derrière la porte, la personne s'était mise à frapper tout en continuant à sonner. Ginny avait maintenant de envies de meurtres !

« Non mais franchement ! Y va réveiller tout le monde ! s'exclama Ginny. On a pas idée à cette heure ! »

« Sans vouloir te contredire Gin', dit doucement Harry, d'après la pendule, il est pas loin de midi. »

« Hein ! s'écrièrent Audrey et Ginny d'une même voix. »

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour prêter main forte à Ron.

Les filles allèrent vers le hall, apparemment le bruit n'avait réveillé ni Hermione ni sa mère, sûrement toutes deux étaient encore sous l'effet des cachets… Audrey ouvrit la porte avec un regard noir. On a pas idée aussi de s'acharner ainsi ! Si ça ouvre pas, c'est qu'y a personne !

Quand Audrey s'avisa de la personne sur le perron, Ginny trouva qu'elle ressembla soudain à un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot…

La jeune fille blonde en tout cas ne tarda pas à lui sauter au cou, d'un air ravi, en lui claquant une bise sur chaque joue.

« Hello Dreydrey ! Comment tu vas ? s'exclama l'inconnue. »

D'après Ginny, la question était superflue, puisque même en ne la connaissant que depuis la veille, elle pouvait dire que la brune avait des envies de meurtres.

« Oh tu dois être Ginny ! continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Elle refit la même rituel à une Ginny en état de choc. Une parfaite inconnue l'avait réveillée à coup de sonnette, et lui sautait maintenant au cou pour lui faire la bise. C'était trop pour la dernière des Weasley qui hésitait à l'envoyer paître joyeusement manière Mama Weasley. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de décider, car la fille l'avait bousculée pour entrer dans la maison et sauter aux cous des garçons.

« Et toi du doit être Harry ! Tu es plus mignon que je l'imaginais ! minauda-t-elle avec un sourire que Ginny eut envie de lui faire avaler. »

« Et toi c'est Ron ! Toi tu fais plus viril en vrai que sur les photos ! sourit-elle aguicheuse. »

Les deux garçons avaient viré rouge tomate, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Ginny n'en revenait pas, en 45 secondes, chrono en main, elle venait de se mettre les deux abrutis dans la poche. Elle eut besoin de tout sa maîtrise pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et lui arracher les yeux.

« Oups, j'allais oublier ! s'exclama gaiement la blonde. »

Elle ressortit en roulant des hanches sous sa jupe rose, tandis que les garçons n'en perdait pas une miette.

Ginny vit le visage d'Audrey se figer d'horreur quand la jeune fille revint avec deux valises. La blonde referma la porte d'un coup de hanches, posa ses valises dans un coin, et s'installa gracieusement dans le canapé.

Audrey se reprit et entra comme une enragée dans le salon, dardant sur la nouvelle venue des yeux peu aimables, mais cette dernière continua à la fixer avec un sourie qui frisait l'insolence selon Ginny.

Sans la connaître, elle détestait cette fille, encore plus quand elle aperçut les sourires niais des deux crétins dont l'un lui servait de frère et l'autre d'ami.

Le bras croisés, Audrey s'arrêta tout près de la jeune fille, et lui demanda durement :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais-là, Cynthia ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te devrais une explication, ce n'est pas chez toi ici, remarqua la dénommée Cynthia avec un sourire provoquant, mais d'une voix d'une innocence incroyable. »

« Peut-être, mais tu ne débarque pas au bon moment, expliqua Audrey en tentant de se maîtriser. Je ne crois pas que tu sois la bienvenue. »

« Bien sûr que si, fit une voix en provenance de la cuisine, puisque c'est moi qui l'ait invité. »

Cynthia afficha un sourire victorieux, tandis que les autres se figeaient, d'horreur ou d'étonnement selon les cas.

« Les ennuis ne font que commencer, murmura Audrey complètement abasourdie. »

Ginny avait l'intime conviction qu'elle avait tout à fait raison…

* * *

Voili, alors, ça vous a plût ?

A la fin de ce chapitre, je peux dire que j'ai une intrigue, grossièrement bien sûr, en place.

J'espère que ça vous plaît.

Je sais, ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose pour l'instant, mais il était nécessaire, je ne voyais pas autrement l'intégration de Cynthia à l'histoire.

Je pense que le chapitre III arrivera vite, puisque j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment !

Voilou !

Kiss kiss

Djinn


	3. Comportement suspect

_**Hello hello !**_

_**APrès beaucoup d'absence, enfin la suite ! désolée pour ce long blanc, mais entre le boulot, la formation et la famille, c'est chaud ces temps-ci... D'ici un mois ou deux, ça devrait se tasser, et les post deviendront plus régulière...**_

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Djinn Faery_**

**

* * *

Chapitre III : Comportement suspect **

Audrey mit quelques secondes à réaliser avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Bon sang Miony ! Tu nous as fichue une de ces trouilles ! s'exclama la jeune brune. »

Hermione s'écarta un peu gênée, et lui fit un sourire pas vraiment à l'aise, trop contente, Audrey ne remarqua rien, mais cela n'échappa pas à Ginny, restée légèrement en retrait…

Quelque chose clochait. Hermione avait passé une semaine enfermée dans sa chambre, avait suivi une simili tentative de suicide, et maintenant elle invitait chez elle cette fille, alors qu'elle venait juste de se lever.

Elle souriait, l'air légère et détendue… Et puis la réaction d'Audrey l'avait alarmée, Cynthia et elle semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'encadrer…

Et puis, ce nom, Cynthia, ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la remettre, sa seule impression était que ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de bien…

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas…

Tout à ses pensées, elle mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'une question d'Hermione avait plongé tout le monde dans le silence. Elle releva les yeux et regarda les autres.

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Je demandais, Gin', ce que vous faites ici ? répéta Hermione. »

La rousse la dévisagea longuement avant de lui répondre par une question :

« Tu n'as pas une idée ? »

« Non, aucune, sinon je ne poserais pas la question, continua la Gryffondor sur un ton légèrement moins doux.»

Ginny lui offrit un sourire des plus resplendissant, façon très Serpentard, avant de lui répondre d'une manière crue qui les choqua tous… Mais puisque c'était son but…

« Bah voilà, en fait vois-tu, une fille que je considère comme ma grande sœur a vu l'un de ses meilleurs amis se suicider, ensuite elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre pendant une semaine, expliqua-t-elle. Alors en amie inquiète, je me suis pointée chez elle quand sa mère nous a prévenu. Tu imagine bien ma panique quand j'ai découvert sa chambre vide, et que j'ai vu Harry se pointer avec son corps inerte dans les bras, acheva-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. »

Personne ne prononça plus un mot, Harry, Ron, et Audrey lui lancèrent des regards noirs, tandis que Cynthia les observait comme si tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque farce, à moins qu'elle ne s'en fiche éperdument…

Mais Hermione n'eut aucune réaction, après un instant de silence perplexe, elle offrit un grand sourire à Ginny en lui étreignant le bras, avant d'attraper Cynthia et de l'amener à côté d'elle.

« Je vous présente Cynthia, ma cousine, expliqua-t-elle à ses amis de Poudlard. Je l'ai invité à passer les vacances ici ! »

Audrey perdit soudain son sourire, les garçons eux sourirent au contraire bêtement à la jeune fille qui leur fit un clin d'œil, et Ginny resta de marbre, la Cynthia elle s'en fichait royalement, ce qui l'inquiétait s'était plutôt le manque de réaction d'Hermione. Elle était encore plus inquiète que la veille. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon… Mais pour l'instant, elle décida d'adopter profil bas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le réveil d'Hermione contenta tout le monde, à part une certaine rousse qui trouvait qu'Hermione s'était remise trop rapidement. Mais elle participa quand même à l'allégresse général, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur son amie…

Côté sorcier, on avait accepté de les laisser passer une bonne partie des vacances chez Hermione, des mesures avaient été prise pour sécuriser la maison, et chaque sortie était surveillée par une bonne dizaine d'Aurors, d'après ce qu'avait pu compter Ginny.

Bref, tout semblait pour le mieux, et de son avis, Hermione donnait vraiment bien le change. Le jeune rousse refusait de croire qu'elle allait bien, et que sa traumatisante expérience était du passé… Observatrice discrète et silencieuse, elle donnait l'image de la parfaite amie réjouie… Mais dans sa tête une voix étrangement familière lui criait :

_"Vigilance constante !"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Même la personne la moins vigilante du monde n'aurait pu rater ce fait…

Ce jour-là, Hermione et Cynthia s'étaient fait le malle en douce sans rien expliquer à personne. Les autres avaient donc passé une après-midi tranquille, faite de jeu et d'apprentissage moldu, pour éviter les gaffes devant la cousine Granger…

Pour tous, l'après-midi fut agréable, bien qu'Audrey fut obligée de faire tomber Ginny pour l'empêcher d'égorger Harry, quand ce dernier avait fait remarquer que Cynthia lui manquait. La belle rousse pesta et ragea pendant quelques instants, et disparut une bonne heure. Audrey la retrouva finalement dans la chambre d'ami qu'elles partageaient, et à en voir l'état des oreillers, ils avaient payé cher la remarqua du jeune homme.

Mais quand Hermione et Cynthia rentrèrent, tout allait pour le mieux, ils étaient tous à la cuisine en train d'aider Sterenn à préparer le repas. Elle était heureuse, cela se lisait sur son visage, sa fille qui semblait aller mieux, et tant de vie dans sa maison depuis si longtemps silencieuse…

Le silence qui s'installa quand les deux jeunes filles apparurent sur le seuil de la cuisine fut à couper au couteau… Le couteau de Sterenn qui coupait habilement le jambon en dés claqua sur la planche de bois, la casserole de Ginny débordait dans l'évier, et Audrey qui allait s'asseoir pour peler les tomates rata le tabouret haut et s'écrasa au sol de manière fort peu élégante… Les garçons quand à eux avaient rougi – Ron défiant bien sûr toute concurrence – et Ginny imaginait presque le filet de bave qui ornerait bientôt leurs mentons…

La jeune fille vit rouge, coupa l'eau, vida l'excédent et posa le tout sur la gazinière, faisant claquer violemment la casserole. Tout le monde sursauta et Ginny s'arrosa copieusement, elle grogna de colère, mais se calma rapidement… L'eau qui la mouillait venait de s'évaporer… Elle venait de faire de la magie sans le vouloir ! Elle se mordit les lèvres et se retourna pour regarder ce qui se passait…

Audrey qui s'était relevée semblait incapable d'émettre le moindre son, ni Sterenn qui préférait visiblement ne pas provoquer le courroux de sa fille.

Ce fut Ron qui se lança le premier, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Waouh, Hermione ! Tu es superbes comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Euh, pas que tu ne l'étais pas avant, mais euh… »

Hermione lui offrit un beau sourire et s'approcha de lui, incroyablement à l'aise sur ses talons hauts.

« J'ai très bien compris, Ron, sourit-elle. Merci pour le compliment. »

Elle s'approcha encore et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ron rougit encore plus – si tant est que ce fut possible – et afficha un sourire béat des plus stupides.

« Ron à raison Hermione, ajouta Harry, tu es superbe. »

Le ton du brun était toutefois plus mesuré, et Hermione se contenta d'un sourire et de lui serrer affectueusement l'avant-bras. Harry semblait bien plus intéressé par la cousine de cette dernière…

Hermione se tourna vers ses amies et sa mère et leur sourit largement, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça faux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? »

Sterenn cherchait vraisemblablement les mots justes pour ne surtout pas froisser sa fille, et Audrey semblait agitée de tics nerveux… Ses mains se serraient et desserraient comme si elle avait envie de taper quelqu'un, et les regards avadakedavriesques qu'elle lançait à Cynthia désignait clairement la cible désirée, mais elle se maîtrisa… Ginny eut plus de mal quand elle s'aperçut que cette dernière ne remarquait rien, trop occupé à flirter avec Harry.

« Tu es resplendissante ma chérie, dit finalement Sterenn d'un air singulièrement douloureux. C'est surprenant de changement, mais si ça te plais, alors mois aussi… »

Hermione sourit et embrassa tendrement sa mère, la douleur de cette dernière s'apaisa un peu.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Audrey et Ginny toujours silencieuse.

« Euh, tu… Euh, ça change… En fait c'est tellement différent… Euh…, bafouilla la brune avec difficulté. »

Elle inspira et lança finalement, avec un sourire aigre :

« Ça te va très bien. »

Hermione sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, Audrey rayonna.

Ginny les regarda d'un air indéchiffrable, elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer aussi facilement. Quand Hermione tourna son regard vers elle, Ginny la détailla attentivement… Ses cheveux normalement ébouriffés, bouclés, et châtains, étaient maintenant lisses, sages, coupé dans un dégradé très mode, selon les magazines moldus, qui revenait toujours en place, mais surtout, ils étaient… blonds… Elle était maquillée de façon que Ginny jugea vulgaire, un rouge à lèvre violet, du fard à paupière cuivré en quantité industrielle, et le rose de ses joues étaient si prononcé qu'il ne pouvait être naturel… Ses cils chargés lui donnaient un air étonné digne de Luna. Quand à ses vêtements, ce n'était plus du tout Hermione, c'était une parodie de Cynthia, une jupe courte et fendue noire, et un débardeur, qui tenait par l'opération de Merlin, rouge sang…

Ginny n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Je préfère m'abstenir que de mentir, dit-elle avec calme et maîtrise. »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, aucune déception, en fait il n'y avait rien…

Du point de vue d'Audrey on aurait dit la voix de l'horloge parlante…

Hermione parut ébranlée, une demi seconde, mais seule Ginny le remarqua, sa récente confiance sembla vaciller. Pour les autres, c'était le choc, et l'inquiétude… Mais l'autre cruche gâcha tout…

« Faut pas être jalouses les filles ! s'exclama Cynthia. On ira toutes dans la semaine et je vous relookerais ! »

Audrey sembla avoir avalé un citron, et son regard noir refit surface… Ginny elle, sentit un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur quand Harry se tourna vers elle avec un air qu'elle estima trop joyeux. Elle regarda Cynthia avec colère…

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut flou pour la rousse, elle se rappela vaguement du cri suraiguë de Cynthia, et des jurons des garçons… Puis, tout le monde se figea, tandis que Cynthia regarda autour d'elle hébétée… Ginny écarquilla les yeux… La jeune fille était trempée, mais vraiment trempée, comme si elle venait de plonger toute habillée dans une piscine…

Quand un hibou entra dans la cuisine avec une lettre au sceau du Ministère, et se posa sur son épaule, Ginny comprit qu'elle venait d'utiliser la magie… Elle arracha la lettre au hibou qui protesta, et se réfugia dans le jardin après avoir claqué la porte dans sa rage…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la cuisine, Cynthia était en état de choc, et personne autour d'elle ne se sentait de régir. Tonks surgit dans la cuisine lança un sort d'Oubliette et de Séchage, et disparut aussi vite… Cynthia afficha alors un grand sourire et les autres tentèrent de reprendre contenance.

« Où est, euh… Jenny ? demanda-t-elle. »

Audrey se tendit et se fit violence pour ne pas l'agresser.

« C'est GINNY, Cynthia, grogna-t-elle. »

La blonde haussa les épaules, et sortit de la cuisine sans attendre la réponse, Hermione la suivit sans une seule hésitation. Ron et Harry ne savaient pas quel comportement adopter, leurs regards allaient de la porte du jardin à celle du salon, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Audrey donna un coup de poing dans le comptoir de la cuisine et sortit dans le jardin claquant à son tour la porte.

Sterenn s'effondra sur une chaise en tremblant, Harry se dépêcha de lui faire un thé fort…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La lettre d'avertissement ébranla beaucoup Ginny. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et elle se sentait abandonnée par ses amis. Il n'y avait qu'Audrey qui était venu la réconforter, c'était pourtant la seule qui n'y connaissait rien.

Les jours suivants, elle c'était comporter le plus calmement possible, restant polie avec Cynthia, malgré de violentes envies de meurtres.

Mais pour elle tout ça était dérisoire, ce qui comptait surtout, c'était le comportement d'Hermione… Elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec Audrey, et elles étaient d'accord sur ce point, déjà qu'elle invite sa cousine, avec qui ses rapports avaient toujours été mauvais, mais qu'elle se fasse relooker par celle-ci, digne d'un sapin de noël – sauf qu'on était hors saison – ça dépassait les bornes ! Ça ne correspondait pas du tout à leur Hermione !

Mrs Granger restait distante, certes le comportements de sa fille l'inquiétait, mais elle était bien trop heureuse de la voir sortir enfin de sa chambre…

Harry et Ron semblait se laisser avoir par Hermione, bien que la Gorgone de Cynthia sembla y être pour quelque chose…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce soir-là, ils sortaient dans un Pub où un groupe, adoré par Cynthia, jouait… Quand Ginny les vit sortir de la chambre, elle eut un sursaut… Aucun doute, elles se feraient remarquer…

Mini jupe en similicuir noir et bottes hautes, avec débardeur en dentelle rouge pour Hermione, maquillée toute de noir et rouge. Pour Cynthia c'était une robe bustier courte, couleur or, fendue jusqu'en haut de chaque cuisse avec de petites sandales dorées à haut talons, et un maquillage dans les mêmes tons… Leurs chevelures libres étaient prêtes pour les effets de cheveux made in Cynthia, soit disant, 'so sexy !'.

Ginny s'étouffa dans sa main, et repris contenance quand elle approchèrent. Cynthia la toisa avec supériorité, et détailla sa tenue. Ginny était vêtue simplement, surtout du point de vue de Cynthia, mais cela lui plaisait. Elle avait fait les boutiques moldues avec Audrey le lendemain de l'incident magique, et Ginny pouvait donc s'habiller sans se faire remarquer.

Ce soir-là, elle portait un simple jean taille basse avec une ceinture de cuir tressée, et un bustier chocolat, à la main elle avait une veste en cuir caramel prêtée par Audrey. Une queue haute, un trait de crayon et du mascara pour appuyer ses yeux bleu clair, une touche de rouge à lèvre, et quelques bijoux très simples ornaient son cou et ses poignets, de grandes créoles à ses oreilles. Seules ses chaussures la faisaient hésiter, soit disant très mode, selon Audrey, s'était style 'western ?', avec le bout pointu, et des petits talons.

Cynthia sembla avoir du mal à trouver à la critiquer, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se démonter.

« Dis-moi, tu sais qu'on sort, tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu moins comme tous les jours. »

Ginny lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une bimbo, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attifer comme une 'm'as-tu vu' ! »

Cynthia grimaça de rage et répliqua sèchement :

« La jalousie te rend mauvaise tu sais, pourtant je t'avais proposé de te relooker. »

Ginny retint son sourire victorieux, et pris un air d'incompréhension.

« Tu dois avoir une drôle d'estime de toi-même pour te sentir visée par mes paroles…, lança-t-elle sur un ton désolé. »

Cynthia s'en alla très énervée, après un demi-tour très théâtral qui ajouta à l'hilarité de Ginny. Hermione semblait penaude, et déstabilisée, mais c'était le but de la rousse, la faire douter de son comportement…

Un éclat de rire la fit sursauter, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Audrey était pliée en deux, elle semblait avoir suivit tout l'échange depuis la chambre d'ami…

Leur fou rire redoubla quand de la chambre du fond, Harry et Ron firent leur apparition, eux aussi habillés par Cynthia… Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de dissimuler son rire.

Ron avait un style skate, avec jean large bas sur les hanches, tee-shirt faux superposé, et baskets pas lacées, il cherchait sans cesse à remonter son jean qui redescendait aussitôt, et marchait bizarrement. Harry portait un jean moulant, avec un tee-shirt noir très près du corps, et des baskets lacées, il semblait singulièrement à l'étroit, lui qui avait l'habitude des vêtements trop grands de Dudley. Mais par dessus tout, c'était leur air coincé et mal à l'aise qui avait la palme du ridicule.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les deux filles qui étaient en train de se fêler les côtes pour ne pas se moquer.

« Alors ? demanda Harry, très sérieusement. »

Ginny se mordit la joue pour ne pas exploser.

« Original, dit-elle d'une voix bizarrement aiguë. »

Les garçons ne paraissaient pas rassurés pour autant, mais Ginny se doutait bien que Cynthia s'en chargerait.

« Tu es très jolie, Gin', dit Harry d'une petite voix. »

Contrairement à l'attente des deux garçons, elle ne rougit pas, et son hilarité s'envola immédiatement. Elle le regarda froidement, et Audrey se tendit à côté d'elle. Harry l'ignorait la plupart du temps quand Cynthia était dans les parages, et aucun de ses commentaires n'aurait pu changer la colère de la jeune sorcière.

« Merci Harry, dit-elle glaciale. Mais ne t'avance pas, tu n'as pas encore vu Cynthia. »

Puis, elle rejoignit Audrey dans la chambre et claqua la porte aux nez des deux garçons perplexes.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Elle lui en voulait tellement ! Mais quand elle échangea un regard avec Audrey, ce fut l'hilarité qui reprit le dessus. Elles rirent comme des possédées jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, puis s'occupèrent de finir de préparer Audrey, cette dernière était encore en peignoir… Ginny leva le yeux au ciel, que cette fille pouvait être lente…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Quand elles descendirent enfin au salon, Tonks était déjà là, accompagnée d'un jeune Auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La jeune femme avait opté pour des cheveux courts bleu électrique coiffés en pics, de grosse bottes en cuir ornée de métal, un collier et un bracelets avec des pics, des vêtements noirs qui étaient un assemblage de tissus, moitié jupe, moitié pantalon, avec des résilles aux bras, et avait des piercings partout…

Ginny lui sourit et se rua sur elle pour la saluer… Cynthia regardait la jeune femme avec un certain dégoût, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ils devaient être accompagnés. Mais du point de vue de Ginny, c'était plutôt l'indifférence du jeune Auror qui contrariait la blonde…

« Comment tu vas Gin' ! Oh tu es superbe ! »

« Bien, et merci, mais tu es d'enfer, toi aussi ! »

« J'ai vu ça dans un magazine moldu, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Oh ça va Eddy, c'est pas la mort ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, lui passerait inaperçu, un jean, un tee-shirt blanc, et une chemise bleu ouverte, l'exemple même de la simplicité.

Cynthia souffla, puis se tourna vers Audrey prête à la descendre – son passe-temps favori.

Mais la jeune fille était difficilement critiquable, sa jupe asymétrique noire mettait ses jambes fines et bronzées en valeur, et son dos nu de même couleur révélait ses belles épaules. Une ceinture argentée, à peine de maquillage, un chignon décoiffé pour révéler sa nuque, et un poncho de coton noir pour sortir, elle était splendide…

Les joues de Ron ne mentaient jamais… Contre toute attente, la blonde cousine Granger préféra s'abstenir, songeant sûrement qu'elle ne survivrait pas à une humiliation supplémentaire, surtout public…

Après quelques recommandations maternelles, ils quittèrent la maison et se rendirent en ville conduit par le fameux Eddy, qui semblait plutôt bien savoir conduire. Ginny supposa que c'était un sorcier d'origine moldu qui avait gardé beaucoup de contact avec son milieu d'origine…

La belle rousse inspira profondément, la soirée promettait d'être mouvementé…


	4. Une mauvaise soirée ?

**_Voilà la suite !_**

**_Merci pour les reviews, mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps de répondre, je suis en train de paufiner mes activités pour la semaine prochaine, et je prends sur mon temps de travail parce que j'ai pas assuré ces derniers temps pour mes fics..._**

**_Pour ceux qui suivent aussi ma fic sur Pansy, le prochain chapitre arrive dès que je l'ai corrigé, donc au mieux dans la soirée, au pire dans la semaine. Promis juré !_**

**_Merci à tous, et bonne lecture_**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Lin'_****

* * *

**

Chapitre IV : Une mauvaise soirée ?

Pour le crédit de Cynthia, Ginny dû bien avouer que le groupe en question était super, mais elle douta que ce soit pour la musique que la blonde adorait le groupe, mais plutôt pour les 4 beaux gosses qui le composaient… Ginny avouait que le batteur la rendait totalement gaga…

Brun, des yeux bleus très clairs, et un tatouage tribal qui partait de son poignet droit et disparaissait sous la manche de son tee-shirt blanc. Mince, mais visiblement sportif, un vrai régal pour les yeux…

« Gin', pour draguer, la bave c'est pas terrible, lui murmura Tonks. »

La jeune fille rougit, et avala une gorgée de soda. Ce type la faisait craquer, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se remarque. C'était raté…

« Rassure-toi, à part moi, personne n'a rien remarqué. A part les deux ou trois types qui te dévorent des yeux depuis tout à l'heure… »

Ginny vira rouge tomate façon Weasley, et se cacha dans son verre… Qui avait eu l'idée stupide de la faire s'attacher les cheveux ? Elle respira lentement pour se reprendre, regardant discrètement autour d'elle pour vérifier qui la regardait, et en effet, il y avait quelques types qui la reluquaient presque indécemment…

Son regard dériva vers la piste et elle manqua s'étouffer… Hermione dansait lascivement avec un homme qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans de plus qu'elle… Son amie se retourna entre les bras du blond, se retrouvant dos à lui. Elle se colla à lui et se déhancha d'une manière plus que vulgaire…

Les yeux ronds, Ginny toussa, et donna un coup de coude à Audrey qui discutait avec un sympathique brun depuis un bon quart d'heure.

« Quoi ? grogna la jeune fille. »

Incapable de parler, Ginny pointa la piste du doigt. Audrey ouvrit grand la bouche, et resta ainsi quelques instants, figée de stupeur et d'incrédulité.

« Audrey, héla le jeune homme à ses côtés. »

Cette dernière secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, et offrit un sourire hésitant au jeune homme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

« Euh… Ça à dire que… »

Elle inspira fortement et se gifla mentalement, elle était en train de se ridiculiser.

« J'ai une amie qui va pas fort, et elle est en train de faire n'importe quoi…, souffla Audrey en désignant Hermione sur la piste de danse. »

« La fille qui se déhanche contre le blond ? demanda-t-il. »

« Ouais, souffla Audrey avec une certaine fatigue. »

« Elle devrait faire attention Jimmy n'est pas du genre à se contenter de la danse, assura-t-il. »

« C'est à dire ? intervint Ginny. »

« C'est à dire qu'il vaut mieux pas la laisser aller aux toilettes toute seule, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine gêne. »

Le visage de Tonks changea, et elle darda sur le jeune homme blond un regard plus que mauvais, elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à Hermione, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

« Et l'autre blonde en robe dorée, tu la connais ? demanda l'Auror. »

« Cynthia ? demanda-t-il – Audrey hocha la tête. Tout le monde la connais ici ! Et Jimmy mieux que les autres je dirais. »

Audrey manqua s'étouffer dans son verre. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux gêné.

« A ma connaissance, il faut moins d'une demi-heure à une fille pour se repoudrer le nez… Et je ne connais aucun mec qui passe une demi-heure aux toilettes… »

Tonks hocha la tête et saisit les bras d'Audrey et Ginny.

« Je te l'emprunte quelques minutes, promis, assura-t-elle en souriant au jeune brun. »

Il hocha la tête et les regarda disparaître aux toilettes. Eddy soupira et avala une gorgée de soda, maudissant d'avoir dû accompagner cette folle furieuse de maladroite dans une mission aussi importante que celle-ci. Il posa son regard sur les deux garçons qui semblaient décalés dans ce pub et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Cette pimbêche de gamine blonde les avait manipulé avec une aisance terrifiante, et maintenant ils ressemblaient aux idiots qui se faisaient traîner dans les pubs juste pour payer les consommations. Ça lui rappelait terriblement les étés qu'il avait passé avec ses amis quand il faisait ses études supérieurs d'Aurors, qu'est-ce que lui et ses amis d'enfances avait put se payer la tête de mecs comme eux.

Audrey et Ginny revinrent, mais sans Tonks, il les regarda, suspicieux, mais ne posa pas de questions… Premièrement, elles ne diraient rien. Et deuxièmement, leurs mines réjouies lui assuraient qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce que mijotait sa collègue…

Ginny ne s'assit pas, elle se dirigea vers la bar sans quitter la piste des yeux. Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, Eddy garda les deux garçons dans son champs de vision tout en surveillant la piste, essayant de découvrir dans chaque jeune femme l'ombre de Tonks. Mais le talent de la Métamorphomage ne le lui permettait pas… Il attendit anxieux la suite des évènements, pendant qu'Audrey continuait à flirter avec le jeune homme.

« J'ai le droit de te l'offrir ? demanda une voix douce derrière Ginny. »

Elle se retourna pour rembarrer gentiment le type qui la draguait, mais en tombant sur deux yeux très clairs, elle se mordit la langue. Elle inspira pour se calmer, et avec un sourire presque moqueur, elle pencha la tête, comme pour réfléchir.

« Ouais, je crois que tu peux…, lâcha-t-elle finalement avec un vrai sourire. »

Essayant d'oublier la chaleur de ses joues, elle se saisit du cocktail que lui tendait le barman, et attendit que le jeune batteur commande, le détaillant pendant qu'il parlait au barman.

« Liandro, se présenta-t-il après avoir récupéré plusieurs bières. »

« Ginny. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais ici avant, assura-t-il. »

« Bien sûr, puisque je ne suis pas du coin. »

Elle s'arrêta là, n'approfondissant pas la question par volonté. Il sourit amusé, puis hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre la partie facile, et ça lui plaisait.

Il la conduisit à une table où les autres membres du groupe se reposaient. Intimidée, elle avait soudain envie de partir, mais Liandro ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il posa les bières sur la table, et la présenta aux autres membres du groupe.

« Tommy – un jeune homme aux cheveux platines la salua, le guitariste –, Mehdi – un brun lui sourit chaleureusement, le bassiste –, Jordan – cheveux rouge et noir, l'inoubliable chanteur –, lui présenta-t-il. Et puis Lucas – ses cheveux coiffés en pics étaient un véritable arc-en-ciel – qui s'occupe de tout ce qui logistique, son, lumière, Nimfa et Léonore dite Léo, respectivement ma sœur et sa meilleure amie, elles chantent avec nous parfois, et notre très chère Zinette, qui est notre nounou manager, termina-t-il avec un sourire. »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs la nounou, elle veut pas vous voir boire plus de trois bières dans la soirée ! La dernière fois, vous avez pourri tout la matos, tellement vous étiez malades ! s'exclama une brune qui semblait la plus âgée de tout le groupe. »

« Si tu pouvais éviter de la faire fuir, ce serait cool Zinette ! se défendit Liandro. »

Il s'assit et tira un siège à ses côtés pour Ginny qui se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise, dans sa tête, une voix répétait en boucle :

_"Ne pas faire de gaffes. Ne pas faire de gaffes. Ne pas faire…"_

« Et ton amie n'a pas de nom ? interrogea Nimfa avec un peu de moquerie. »

Liandro rougit légèrement, et lança un regard meurtrier à sa sœur. Quelque chose dans son regard l'interpella, mais Ginny ne parvint pas à mettre quelque chose dessus, et elle sourit du regard argent pure et innocent de la sœur du beau batteur.

« Ginny, se présenta-t-elle. »

« Très heureux, sourit Jordan, avec une sincérité qui la surpris. »

Elle avala une gorgée de son cocktail en espérant ne pas se retrouver en porte-à-faux, elle ne connaissait rien au monde moldu… Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?

« Alors leur musique te plaît ? demanda Zinette. »

Ginny inspira, c'était un terrain glissant, en fait tous les sujets étaient glissants pour elle, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas le filet de sécurité que constituait Audrey, Harry ou Hermione.

« Assez, oui. »

« T'écoute quoi sinon, comme genre de musique ? demanda Léonore. »

_Bingo ! Et maintenant ?"_

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de style de musique, expliqua-t-elle en essayant d'être convaincante. J'ai des goûts éclectiques, je marche plus au coup cœur qu'au style, en fait. »

« T'as pas un groupe qui te plaît particulièrement ? »

_"Oh si ! Las Bizarr'Sisters et les Nosferatus, ils sont d'enfer !"_

« Oh, j'suis nulle pour tout ce qui est nom, titre… Comme ça là, je saurais pas te dire, mais si ça me reviens…, assura-t-elle laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens. »

« Bah fredonne nous quelque chose ! proposa Tommy. »

_"Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge !"_

« Ah non ! Ça jamais, mais alors même pas en rêve ! Je chante comme un chat qui à la queue coincé dans un porte, ça te va comme explication ! »

« A ce point ! s'étonna Liandro. »

« Et pire encore, assura-t-elle. »

_"Bouh ! C'est pas beau d'mentir !"_

La conversation dériva sur des sujets moins dangereux, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas diriger vers elle. Elle intervenait pas mal dans la conversation, la groupe était vraiment sympathique et ouvert, elle ne se sentit que rarement mal à l'aise.

Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Regarde vers Cynthia, lui lança Audrey tendue. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se tourner que Jordan l'interpellait sèchement :

« T'es une amie de Cynthia ! »

« Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Euh non… On peut pas dire ça comme ça… – elle sentait comme un problème, la cousine Granger n'avait pas fini de lui pourrir l'existence. C'est la cousine d'une amie à moi… »

« Ouais mais tu la fréquente, et tu l'apprécie ? demanda Nimfa. »

« Plus il y a de distance entre Gin' et Cynthia mieux c'est, intervint Audrey, sinon je devrait bientôt lui apporter des oranges… »

Ils sourirent tous à cette image, amusés et apparemment soulagés. Ginny resta de marbre, mais lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« Regarde vers Cynthia ! »

Ginny soupira, se tourna, et manqua s'étouffer de rire… Le blond qui dansait avec Hermione était visiblement en colère, sa chemise blanche trempée d'un liquide bleu. Hermione penaude le regardait s'énerver un peu inquiète, tandis que Cynthia regardait la scène d'un air détaché, savourant même avec un plaisir malsain, l'engueulade que se prenait une petite brune en robe rouge…

_"Une petite brune en robe rouge !"_

« Oh merde ! lâcha Ginny. »

« J'te l'fait pas dire, murmura Audrey. »

« Euh je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Liandro avec surprise. En quoi ça vous concerne. »

« C'est…, commença Ginny gênée. C'est compliqué. »

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce délire ? interrogea la voix d'Eddy. »

« Quel délire ? demanda Ginny avec une innocence à toute épreuve. »

« Tu le veux en terme plus clair ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que fout Tonks ! »

Ginny tenta la carte de l'innocence sans en être convaincue, mais c'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'il ne fasse pas une crise de nerf.

« Bah j'en sais rien, on ne l'a pas revue depuis une bonne demi-heure, remarqua Ginny. Tu devrais aller voir du côté du bar… »

« Tu arrête tout de suite de te payer ma tronche et tu réponds à ma question ! »

« Oh ! Mais je t'ai connu plus aimable Eddy ! s'exclama Zinette. »

Eddy releva la tête et passa de l'énervement à la surprise, puis de la surprise à l'agitation.

« Je suis très heureux de te revoir Zinette, mais là c'est pas le moment ! »

Le jeune femme le regarda avec surprise et allait répliquer vertement quand…

« Merde ! Mais c'est quoi se délire ! s'écria Audrey. Ce connard est en train d'emmener Miony vers les chiottes ! Où est Tonks ! Et que fous Cynthia ! »

« Tu crois que cette fille se préoccupe des autres, intervint Jordan. »

Elles lui offrirent un regard noir, qui le fit sursauter.

« Tu lui tiens les mains, je lui casse la gueule ! s'exclama Audrey. »

« Euh au type ou à Cynthia ? »

« On va au plus urgent ! Le mec d'abord, Cynthia ensuite ! »

« On se calme les furies ! coupa Eddy tandis que Ginny se levait. »

« C'est ça ouais ! Toi tu retrouves Tonks et les garçons, nous on s'occupe de l'abruti de blondinet à deux balles, on récupère Mione, et on laisse crever Cynthia ! lança Ginny d'un air décidé. »

« Euh si c'est de Jimmy que vous parler, on vient, je crois pas que seules vous ayez une chance, décida Liandro. »

Sans attendre personne, Audrey et Ginny se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Les garçons se levèrent pour les suivre, tandis qu'Eddy fouillait la salle à la recherche de Tonks, puisque Ron et Harry n'avait pas bougé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, tout le monde était dans la ruelle à l'arrière du pub. Tonks avait retrouvé son apparence, mais avait un coquard digne d'un œuf, Hermione serrait son manteau autour d'elle en tremblant, tandis qu'Audrey lui frottait les épaules, et Ginny avait la main dans celle de Liandro qui lui appliquait un sachet de glace sur ses jointures rougies, la jeune rousse venait d'apprendre qu'une mâchoire rencontrée à pleine vitesse était très douloureuse…

« Vous êtes des folles ! Des furies ! Non des harpies ! hurlait Eddy. Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ce délire ! Bon sang Tonks, on bosse ensemble, comment t'as pu entreprendre une connerie pareille sans m'en informer ! Non mais t'imagine… »

« Woh, woh ! coupa Zinette. Faut te clamer ! Vous êtes en soirée, elle à pas à te tenir informée de ses faits et gestes je crois ! Tu es devenue grincheux Eddy. »

Le jeune Auror sembla se faire violence pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Faut aller chercher Cynthia, remarqua Hermione, la pauvre, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. »

Audrey cessa immédiatement de lui frotter les épaules et s'éloigna les nerfs en pelotes.

« Ouais, Mione à raison, continua Harry, t'imagine ce qui pourrais lui arriver toute seule là-dedans… Elle sans défense, et je suis sûre qu'elle se rend compte de rien. »

« Tu pourrais pas ouvrir les yeux Harry, coupa Ginny énervée, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. »

« Je trouve ta jalousie très mal placée Gin', remarqua Harry, sincèrement ça me déçoit de toi, je te croyais au-dessus de ce genre de comportement. »

« L'a pas tort, confirma Ron avec un regard de reproche. »

D'un même mouvement, Audrey et Tonks rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules, attendant l'explosion imminente. Ginny avait d'abord pâlit de plusieurs tons, extrêmement blessée, avant de devenir rouge et de se tendre comme un arc.

« Ma jalousie ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche en ôtant sa main de celle de Liandro. Ma jalousie ? Cette espèce de pétasse provocatrice au QI de brocoli débarque en roulant du postérieur, à vous faire offrir un bavoir ! Elle transforme Mione en poupée poufiasse qui lui ressemble comme des jumelles qui font le tapin ! Elle laisse Mione danser avec un salopard qui ne veux que la coincer dans les toilettes et la laisse même partir avec lui sans bouger alors qu'il lui ai déjà passé dessus ! Et moi je suis jalouse ! Mais de quoi ? Du fait que vous soyez tellement aimanté par son cul que vous avez oublié pourquoi on est ici ! Oublié que Mione a failli nous claquer dans les pattes ! Tellement chambouler par ses sourires provocants que vous parveniez à croire que Mione s'en est sortit ! Que cette fille qu'on a devant nous, c'est notre Mione à nous ! Oh oui, j'ai tout à envier à une fille tellement égocentrique qu'elle efface sa propre cousine en détresse pour se mettre en avant ! T'as raison ouais j'ai de quoi être jalouse ! »

Elle respira fortement en dardant un regard dangereux sur Harry. Ron s'était reculé de plusieurs pas car sa sœur lui rappelait trop sa mère en cet instant, et Hermione semblait paniquée et perdue.

« Si à un seul moment j'ai pu être jalouse de cette espèce de godiche, et bien grâce à toi c'est fini maintenant, continua-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de l'être… »

A part Tonks et Audrey, et aussi peut-être Hermione, si elle était capable d'interprété cette tirade sans être polluée par toute les remarques sur elle-même – ce qui était fort peu probable – personne ne pouvait comprendre l'étendue des paroles de Ginny, ni la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant…

« Alors maintenant, tu prends ton si grand courage à deux mains. Tu rentre dans ce pub, tu vas jusqu'à la piste, tu roule une grosse pelle à notre très chère courge décolorée, et tu la déglues de l'abruti auquel elle se frotte et puis tu la ramène, comme ça vous pourrez tous rentrer chez Hermione, car je crois qu'elle à besoin de repos et de soutien, sauf que ce coup-ci, je vous laisse vous démerder, moi j'en ai marre de ramer pendant que les autres glandent. »

« Hep, hep, hep ! coupa Ron. Et tu fais quoi toi ? demanda-t-il avec ce qu'il essaya de faire passer pour de l'autorité. »

Elle le toisa avec dédain et sourit diaboliquement.

« Moi je vais me soûler, danser comme une furie, m'amuser quoi ! Et je ne rentrerais pas avant l'aube , si jamais je décide de rentrer ! »

« Et tu vas rentrer comment ? A pieds ? demanda Eddy au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

« Je m'en occupe, intervint Zinette, je crois que cette jeune fille à besoin de distance. Faudrait aller récupérer Cynthia avant qu'elle soit ventouser trop fort à l'un de ses prétendants. »

Harry hocha la tête et entra dans la pub, brisant encore plus Ginny par son air déterminé… Elle retint ses tremblements et s'éloigna à pas lent, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

« Il en est hors de question, maman me tuerais, intervint Ron, mais il n'en menait pas large. »

« Ronald Angus Weasley ! hurla Ginny en pointant un doigt sur le torse de son frère. Je me fiche de ton avis ! Je ne suis plus la petite sœur fragile qu'il faut défendre ! Grâce à toi et mes autres frères, j'ai accumulé suffisamment de connaissance pour te foutre par terre, alors oppose toi à moi, et je te jure que je te montrerais à quel point j'ai retenu vos enseignements, et les punitions de maman ! N'oublie pas justement que je suis sa fille ! »

Tout en parlant, elle lui enfonçait son doigt dans la poitrine, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Ron resta muet de stupeur, et d'appréhension, les yeux écarquillés.

Ginny s'éloigna à nouveau, et sembla recevoir comme un coup, quand Cynthia sortit pendue au bras de Harry. Elle entra dans le pub comme une furie, en bousculant la blonde qui gémit. Visiblement, Ginny n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Eddy resta hésitant au milieu de la ruelle.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, assura Zinette. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais pour ceux-là ? »

Liandro profita de la conversation pour filer à la recherche de Ginny qui semblait vraiment mal. Quand il ne la vit pas dans la salle, il se dirigea directement vers les toilettes…

Des sanglots émergeaient de la cabine du bout. Il s'approcha, et s'assit adossé contre la porte close…


	5. Pas tant que ça

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Un peu long, je m'en excuse, mais ça prends du temps de tout retaper sur ordinateur !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Faery_**

_**

* * *

**_**Chapitre V : Pas tant que ça…**

« Ginny, ouvre s'il te plaît, lâcha-t-il tout doucement. »

Pas de réponse. Avec un soupir il laissa sa tête retomber contre la porte, produisant un bruit sourd…

« C'est pas comme ça que t'arriveras à l'ouvrir ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle était terrible.

Il regarda le sac de glaçons qui fondait dans sa main.

« Ginny, y'a un sac de glaçons qui me fond dans la main, c'est extrêmement désagréable, et tu en as sûrement plus besoin que moi. »

« Rien à faire ! »

« Punaise on dirait ma petite sœur ! s'exclama Liandro. Sauf qu'elle, elle a 4 ans. »

Visiblement cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Le jeune homme soupira, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser là toute seule. Il l'admettait pleinement, cette fille lui plaisait… Mais elle était amoureuse d'un jeune homme brun aux lunettes rondes… Il soupira à nouveau.

Nimfa se découpa dans la porte des toilettes. Liandro se leva et la rejoignit.

« Alors ? demanda la jeune fille. »

« Elle refuse de sortir, expliqua Liandro, et malgré ce qu'elle essaye de cacher, elle pleure. »

« Sans vouloir jouer ma chieuse, elle est accroc au brun. »

« Merci Nim', j'avais pas remarqué, grinça-t-il. »

« Hey ! Je dis ça pour t'aider moi ! se défendit-elle. »

« Et en quoi ça m'aide ? »

« Fais croire à qui tu veux qu'elle te plait pas, mais avec moi ça prend pas. »

Il lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

« Fais-la sortir de là ! De là où elle est, t'arriveras pas à lui montrer que tu vaux mieux que ce crétin qui en pince pour la blondasse ! »

« Merci pour tes encouragement, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement. »

Nimfa lui tira la langue, et il retourna s'asseoir contre la porte de la cabine.

« T'as l'intention de passer Noël ici ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? lança-t-elle sèchement. »

« Tout ça à cause d'un stupide gars… »

« Je vois pas de qui tu parles, et il n'est pas stup… »

Elle s'interrompit, consciente de son erreur. Mais Liandro continuait comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« …pas capable de voir à quel tu vaux dix fois mieux que cette gourde de Cynthia. »

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce qu'il disait.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? On se connaît à peine. »

« Oui, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu vaux bien mieux, sourit-il. Alors t'imagine si je te connaissais plus encore ! »

« Tu serais déçu…, murmura-t-elle. »

Liandro resta sans voix, il ne s'attendait pas à cette sortie.

« Tu plaisante j'espère ! Ginny, sort tout de suite de ces toilettes, s'énerva-t-il en se levant. Je ne sais pas qui est ce grand crétin, mais si par sa faute tu sors des choses comme ça, alors c'est le pire des abrutis ! »

« Non ! lâcha Ginny d'une voix butée. Et puis tu le connais pas. »

« Et de ce que j'en sais, j'en ai pas envie ! Il ne mérite pas qu'une aussi jolie fille se mette dans une état pareil pour lui, alors qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour une poupée surfaite et sans cervelle ! »

Ginny resta sans voix dans la cabine… Jolie fille, il la trouvait jolie ! Certes elle avait eu quelques flirt, mais elle restait toujours Weasley… Là il ne la connaissait pas comme ça…

_"J'ai pas dit ça… Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Autant lui demander un rancart de suite aussi !"_

Mais devant le silence de la jeune fille, il dû bien admettre que si, il l'avait dit…

_"Non mais quel crétin ! Je crois pas que c'était vraiment le moment…"_

Il se laissa retomber le long de la cabine. Maintenant, les chances qu'elle sorte était réduite de moitié.

Un long silence s'imposa dans les toilettes, mais au moins, elle ne pleurait plus.

Une jeune fille entra dans les toilettes et lui jeta un regard étrange avant de sourire, mais elle n'insista pas quand il lui jeta très noir… Elle se lava les mains et sortit rapidement des toilettes.

« Retourne voir tes amis, soupira finalement Ginny. Ça sert à rien que tu reste là… »

« M'en fous, bougerais pas, affirma-t-il buté. »

Elle soupira, apparemment énervée par son comportement.

« Vous allez bientôt recommencer à jouer, tu peux pas les abandonner, affirma-t-elle. »

« Pff, j'leur dirais que c'est de ta faute. »

« Mais c'est du chantage ! s'écria Ginny piquée. »

« Ouais, dit-il narquoisement. »

« Eh bien raté ! Avec moi ça marche pas ! assura-t-elle. »

« Très bien, alors j'attends. »

Il entendit une espèce d'exclamation outrée, mais elle l'étouffa. Elle ne sortirais pas de cette cabine, un point c'est tout, il pouvait bien faire le pied de grue toute la nuit que ça ne changerait rien ! Ouais, mais d'un autre côté, il essayait de lui remonter le moral, et elle, elle le laissait dans la merde avec ses potes… Pas cool, mais pas cool du tout…

En plus, il avait été très prévenant toute la soirée, il lui avait offert à boire, l'avait très bien intégrée auprès de ses amis, là où d'autre l'aurait harcelé, il lui avait laissé l'opportunité de ne pas répondre… Il l'avait aidé quand elle avait dû s'en prendre à Jimmy pour Hermione, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son amie… Il l'avait pour elle, parce qu'il l'appréciait… Et elle, elle le laissait moisir dans des toilettes malodorantes, alors que ses amis s'amusaient dans la salle…

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit depuis un moment, avec un soupir attristé, elle supposa qu'il avait dû sortir… Elle tira le verrou…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas tout de suite au bruit du verrou, et s'étala de tout son long dans la cabine, quand Ginny ouvrit la porte. Elle le dévisagea avec un air mi-moqueur, mi-soulagé, et avec un sourire amusé… Ce sourire fit très plaisir à Liandro, même s'il aurait préféré la faire sourire autrement qu'en se rendant ridicule…

« T'as l'intention de dormir ici ? demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas se contentant de la dévisager. »

Il rougit, se rendant compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol des toilettes d'un pub… Il se releva, légèrement gêné, tandis qu'elle riait doucement.

« Vas-y, moque-toi, grogna-t-il faussement vexé, mais en réalité son rire lui fit vraiment plaisir. »

« Pardon… Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un pur air d'innocence, la tête penchée, le regardant au travers de quelques mèches de cheveux, et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. »

Liandro se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser. Avait-elle seulement conscience de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur lui… Il souffla pour se calmer, ce ne serait pas bien venu, ça s'était une certitude…

Il la regarda attentivement, elle avait les yeux rougis, et des traces noires sillonnaient ses joues, traîtrise du mascara…

Elle le frôla pour accéder aux lavabos, il inspira son odeur… De la vanille, il adorait… Elle se regardait dans la glace, elle eut un sourire d'autodérision.

« Non mais à quoi je ressemble maintenant, soupira-t-elle. »

« A une jolie jeune fille un peu sensible, dit-il doucement. »

Elle le regarda dans le miroir les sourcils froncés. Il lui sourit un peu gêné, et se maudit, il allait falloir qu'il trouve sérieusement un moyen de se coudre la bouche…

Elle ouvrit l'eau, et nettoya les traces sur ses joues. Il prit quelques serviettes en papier et les lui tendit pour qu'elle s'essuie…

« Merci…, sourit-elle. »

Il lui sourit et se saisit de sa main, posant le sac de glaçons sur ses phalanges rougies… Elle tressaillit et baissa les yeux…

« C'est la première fois que tu tapais sur quelqu'un, non ? »

« Ouais, et je recommencerais pas de sitôt, maugréa-t-elle. »

« Dommage, tu as un beau style… Evite seulement les zones osseuses, sourit-il. »

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! »

« Chacun son tour… »

Elle sourit en secouant la tête, mais tressaillit quand Liandro bougea le sac de glaçons sur ses doigts…

« La vache, c'est douloureux ! grogna-t-elle. »

« On doit avoir de la pommade dans la camionnette, expliqua-t-il, allez vient, au moins ça atténuera la douleur… »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit.

Dans la salle, elle s'attira les regards mauvais d'un certain nombre de filles qui dévoraient Liandro des yeux. Mais ce qui la fit sursauter, ce fut l'homme en costume blanc qui la salua avec son verre de Bloody Mary… Kingsley Shaklebot… L'Auror avait dû être chargé de garder un œil sur elle… Il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit sortir avec le jeune homme.

Liandro ouvrit la porte latérale de la camionnette, et alluma le petit néon pour y voir clair… Ginny s'assit dans l'encadrement de la portière, regardant Liandro fouiller dans le bazar du véhicule… Il finit par mettre la main sur une petite mallette avec une croix rouge. Il l'ouvrit, et fouilla quelques instants avant de sortir un tube à moitié vide.

« Donne ta main, dit-il alors qu'elle le regardait suspicieusement, allez, c'est juste de l'arnica ! »

« Mouais, j'vais te faire confiance… »

Il lui sourit et étala doucement la crème sur sa main. Elle grimaça et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se plaindre, il se retint de rire. Il continua à masser doucement sa main, en profitant pour la regarder de plus prêt. Quand la pommade eut totalement pénétré, il se décida à lui lâcher la main, un peu à contrecoeur…

« Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ? proposa-t-il, bien qu'il avait follement envie de ne rester qu'avec elle. »

« Ouais, ils vont finir par se demander ce qui se passe ? »

Elle se releva et se tourna vers lui avec un beau sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur la joue… Il savoura en remerciant le ciel de ne pas rougir…

Il se leva, ferma la camionnette et la rejoignit pour entrer dans le pub. Il fronça les sourcils quand il croisa un grand homme noir qui les fixait bizarrement, mais le plus bizarre était l'air gêné de Ginny… Il haussa les épaules, sûrement un effet de son imagination…

« Bah alors ! Vous étiez où ! s'exclama Jordan. On reprend dans dix minutes, vieux frère ! »

« Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs le seul argument qui l'a fait sortir des toilettes, se moqua Liandro. »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir, avant de rire avec lui…

« Tu sais que tu es en train de te faire des ennemies, remarqua Léo. »

« Ouais j'avais cru remarquer, dit Ginny en regardant autour d'elle. Elles sont dangereuses ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement. »

« Je te conseillerais de jamais aller seule aux toilettes… Nina, une amie, refuse de venir quand ils chantent, car la dernière fois, elle s'est quasiment faite agresser… »

« Et encore, murmura Jordan à l'oreille de Liandro, Nina n'intéresse aucun d'entre nous, alors qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que t'es accroc… »

« Mets-la en veilleuse Jordan… »

Jordan, et Lucas, qui avait tout entendu, explosèrent de rire sous l'œil surpris des autres… Liandro serra les dents pendant que ses deux soit disant amis se payaient sa tête…

« Allez les gars, il est temps de reprendre, remarqua Zinette. »

« En piste Messieurs ! s'exclama Jordan. »

Liandro se leva, et posa la main sur l'épaule de Ginny. Ils échangèrent un sourire sous le regard légèrement moqueur des amis du batteur.

« Faux frères ! maugréa-t-il, déclenchant l'hilarité générale, et la rougeur des joues de Ginny. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La soirée avait été magnifique, maintenant, il était presque 3h du matin, et ils buvaient un dernier verre avec la patron du bar, un homme jovial, qui semblait apprécier les plaisirs de la vie, comme en témoignait sa bedaine imposante, et ses 6 garçons et 4 filles qui buvaient avec eux. Pas besoin d'employer des inconnus, ses enfants travaillaient pour lui, pas tous, et pas tout le temps, mais il y en avait toujours 2 ou 3.

« Vous avez été géniaux, les mômes ce soir, assura-t-il. Vous faites vraiment de la bonne musique, et vos jolies p'tites gueules attirent les minettes comme des mouches, c'est vraiment rentable… »

Les garçons eurent un sourire gêné tandis que les autres se payaient gentiment leurs têtes. Léo avait la tête nichée dans le cou de Mehdi, ne semblant pas vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle releva la tête, quand elle les entendit rire.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Ethan disait que les garçons ont des tronches à attirer les minettes, expliqua Zinette. »

« Tant qu'elle regarde, je m'en fous, la première qui touche à Mehdi, je la détruis… Jack l'Eventreur, passera pour un amateur à côté de ce que je lui ferais subir…, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. »

« Eh bien, je ne t'imaginais si sauvage…, rit Ethan. »

« Vous avez pas idée, murmura Léo en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Mehdi. »

Ce dernier prit une teinte pivoine tandis que les autres riaient, comprenant parfaitement l'étendue des paroles de la jeune fille.

« Sans vouloir jouer les trouble-fête, je crois, qu'il serais temps d'y aller, je dois déposer les deux Miss chez elles… »

Léo et Ginny relevèrent la tête, la première ne semblait pas désireuse de quitter le cou de son petit ami, la seconde préférant changer de planète plutôt que d'affronter le lendemain…

« Pas tout de suite, Zinette, se plaignit Léo, j'veux en profiter encore un peu, il a passé toute la soirée sur la scène… »

« C'est un peu pour ça qu'il était là, ma belle, remarqua Ethan. »

Elle lui tira élégamment la langue.

« Ça y est, il est partit, dit un jeune homme blond en s'asseyant à côté d'Ethan, l'un de ses fils. »

« De quoi tu parles Steeve ? demanda Zinette. »

« D'un grand black en costume blanc, il est resté j'sais pas combien de temps dans la rue, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, et il est resté assis toute la soirée, et je suis presque sûr qu'il vous surveillait… »

« Tu délires fiston, lâcha Ethan, ce sont des gosses, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien leur vouloir ? »

« J'sais pas, moi, j'te dis juste ce que j'ai ressenti… Ce type n'était pas net, j'en suis sûr, même les serveuses l'ont trouvé bizarre, comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète… »

Ginny essaya de rester de marbre, mais c'était difficile, Kingsley devait la surveiller, et il avait attiré l'attention sur lui… C'est sûr qu'un sorcier dans le monde moldu, ça fait tâche, même avec des supers cours, rien ne vaut l'expérience, et les conseils de moldus…

« De toutes façons, il est partit, alors y'a rien à craindre, affirma Ethan. »

« Moi celle que j'ai trouvé bizarre, c'est la fille aux cheveux bleus, remarqua Tommy. A certains moments, c'était une folle furieuse qui se trémoussait sur la piste, à d'autres, elle semblait à l'affût, et dévisageait les gens qui l'entouraient… »

« La fille aux cheveux bleus ! s'exclama Liandro. Tu la connais Ginny, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est Tonks, elle est assez marrante, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. »

« Ouais, et assez maladroite, remarqua Tommy, je l'ai vu se ramasser au moins 3 fois. »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Le jour où Tonks cessera d'être maladroite, il pleuvra des g… billets, se rattrapa Ginny. »

_"Non mais quelle cruche !"_

Heureusement pour la jeune fille, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son dérapage.

« Allez Léo, tu lâches Mehdi, et on y va, j'aimerais me coucher avant l'aube, reprit Zinette. »

« Mais euh ! se plaignit celle-ci. Même pas drôle. »

Tout le monde rit, et le groupe sortit dans la petite ruelle où attendaient camionnette et voitures.

« Faites attention en rentrant les gars, il est tard, vous êtes fatigués, et les autres sont bourrés, alors pas d'imprudences… »

« T'en fais pas Zinette, on sera prudent, promis Jordan. Toi aussi soit prudente, sinon j'en connais deux qui risque de te le faire payer cher. »

Liandro lui tapa derrière la tête tandis que Zinette riait.

« Vous pourriez pas me lâcher un peu ? demanda-t-il énervé. »

« Hey, j'y peux rien si tu te sens visé ! se défendit Jordan avec un sourire moqueur. »

Liandro se fit violence pour ne pas lui en coller une, tu parles d'un meilleur ami !

« Ginny, tiens c'est notre numéro à Li et moi, expliqua Nimfa avec un grand sourire. On garde le contact. »

Ginny sourit et glissa le morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste. Jordan offrit un magnifique sourire à Liandro, qui serra la mâchoire, tandis que Tommy et Lucas riraient sous cape.

Les garçons vinrent faire la bise aux filles, sauf Mehdi qui s'occupa de Léo pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Liandro fut le dernier à saluer Ginny, et son dernier baiser atterrit très près du coin des lèvres de la jeune fille… Ginny rougit, mais le jeune homme fit comme si de rien était…

« Allez tout le monde en voiture ! coupa Zinette tandis que Liandro dévorait la rousse des yeux. »

« Mais euh…, grogna Léo. »

« On dirait une gamine de 3 ans… »

Léo leur tira la langue, et se détacha à regret de Mehdi.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture de Zinette, et Léo s'endormit bientôt…

Après avoir déposé Léo, Ginny monta à côté de Zinette. La jeune sorcière se sentait somnolente, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur.

« Cette soirée t'as plût ? demanda Zinette. »

« Assez oui, ça m'a fait oublier pas mal de problème… »

« Cynthia ? »

« Entre autre… »

Zinette la regarda, une question semblait lui brûler les lèvres. Ginny regarda les arbres défiler à une vitesse folle sur le bord de la route. Cette vision lui donna une folle envie de Quidditch.

« J'ai trouvé étrange la réaction d'Eddy, tout à l'heure… Je l'ai trouvé très protecteur… Trop même… Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, mais j'ai trouvé sa réaction excessive. »

Ginny se tendit, voilà le genre de question qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Allez ma grande, t'es une pro du baratin, trouve quelque chose…

« Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour juger de sa réaction, dit-elle doucement, mais je suppose qu'être responsable d'une bande d'adolescent, ça porte un peu sur les nerfs…, sourit Ginny, mal à l'aise. »

« Sûrement. »

Zinette ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais elle n'insista pas.

La tête de Ginny oscillait, elle sentait la fatigue peser sur elle.

« Tu sais que tu nous as piqué le cœur de Liandro ? demanda Zinette avec un sourire moqueur. »

« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, grommela-t-elle, en papillonnant des yeux. »

« Bien sûr, t'en connais beaucoup de type qui se comporte comme ça avec une inconnue ? »

« C'est pas cool, j'suis pas en état de m'défendre, j'suis trop crevée… »

Zinette rit, elle savait parfaitement que la jeune fille était dans le pâté, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

« En toute sincérité, tu penses quoi de lui ? »

« Traîtresse ! »

« Allez répond, ma grande. »

« Il est gentil, prévenant, plein d'humour… Et carrément craquant ! »

Elle explosa de rire, bientôt suivit par Zinette. Toutes deux savaient parfaitement que si Ginny n'était pas aussi fatiguée, elle n'aurait pas répondu ainsi.

« Il intéresse ? continua Zinette profitant de l'ouverture. »

« Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête… »

« Le brun à lunette ? »

« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, grogna la rousse. »

« A d'autre… J'ai vu ta réaction quand il est revenu avec Cynthia… Mais je me demande s'il en vaut vraiment la peine… »

« Ma parole, vous vous êtes passé la mot ! s'énerva Ginny. »

« Li t'a fait la même remarque ? sourit Zinette. Tu sais Ginny, si ce type s'intéresse à une fille comme Cynthia, c'est qu'il est incapable de s'intéresser à une fille comme toi… Il cherche une image et non une personnalité, hors d'après ce que j'ai vu, en plus d'être jolie, t'a un sacré caractère ! »

Ginny rit, elle avait eu une belle explosion de colère dans la ruelle…

« Je me poserais la question plus tard, j'suis pas en état… »

Zinette sourit et arrêta la voiture devant la maison que lui avait désigné Ginny.

« Donne des nouvelles, j'en connais un qui serait ravi de te revoir. »

Ginny lui tira la langue et ouvrit la portière.

« Bonne nuit Zinette. »

« Bonne nuit ma belle. »

Elle traversa le petit jardin, refermant la grille derrière elle, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sursauta quand trois silhouettes se dressèrent devant elle.

« Vous m'avez fait flippée ! souffla-t-elle. »

« Je peux te dire que c'est le dernier de mes soucis, grogna Eddy. »

« Alors si y'a bien quelqu'un qu'a rien à me dire, c'est toi ! Avec tes réactions de dingues, t'as mis la puce à l'oreille de Zinette ! Deux fois elle m'a interrogée sur toi ! »

« Débutant ! sourit Kingsley. »

« Sincèrement t'es pas mieux, le fils du proprio t'a grillé à me surveiller, et à attendre devant le bar ! »

« Impossible, souffla-t-il. »

« Puisque je te le dis ! sourit Ginny, un peu moqueuse. »

Tonks la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

_"J'aurais pas dû prendre ce troisième verre de rhum orange,_ songea-t-elle avec gêne."

« J'suis la seule à avoir pas attirée le regard alors ! s'exclama Tonks tout sourire. »

« Désolé Tonks, mais y'en a un qui t'a trouvé bizarre, il disait qu'à certain moment tu semblait à l'affût et méfiante de tous… »

« Vive les Aurors, grogna une voix. »

« Maugrey ! s'exclama Tonks. »

Les trois Aurors se figèrent en voyant apparaître leur aîné.

_"L'alcool c'est finit pour moi, je parle trop dans ces cas là…"_

Il y eut un peu de gêne, et Ginny se maudit pendant un bon moment…

« Va te coucher, Ginny, lança Tonks avec un sourire, le soleil se lève bientôt… »

Ginny hocha la tête, et entra dans la maison, elle se retourna une dernière fois, et vit Eddy, Tonks et Kingsley transplaner. Elle ôta ses chaussures pour ne pas faire de bruit, et referma la porte. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre, les rayons lunaires donnaient un éclairage bleu et argent à la pièce, et dans une certaine mesure, quelque chose de magique…

Elle souffla, si la soirée avait mal commencé, elle n'avait pas si mal finit… Elle posa un doigt pas loin du coin de ses lèvres, là où Liandro lui avait posé un baiser… Elle sourit, mais soupira elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était… Certes, elle en voulait à Harry, mais depuis le temps qu'elle en pinçait pour lui… Etait-elle prête à lui pardonner ? Et puis maintenant, il y avait Liandro… En une soirée, ce type avait été plus prévenant envers elle que Harry en 5 ans… Ginny secoua la tête, et décida d'aller se coucher. Les questions, la fatigue, et l'alcool, lui embrouillaient l'esprit, et elle ne trouverait pas de réponse dans son état…

Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre d'ami, et regarda Audrey qui dormait paisiblement. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans les couvertures… Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle sombra dans un sommeil tranquille…


	6. Réveil difficile

_**Hello, hello !**_

**_Voili voilou la suite !_**

**_Merci à Salma Snape, et à Littlro pour leurs reviews, et je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre, mais je suis éjà à la bourre !_**

**_Kiss kiss et bonne lecture !_**

**_Lina_******

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Réveil difficile, version règlement de compte à Okay Corral**

« Ok excusez-moi ! s'exclama Sterenn. »

Elle faisait ses courses à la petite supérette du coin, et avait malencontreusement bousculer quelqu'un en tentant d'attraper un bidon de lessive, qui bien évidemment se trouvait tout en haut d'un rayon… Ou plutôt, elle lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras…

« Je vous en pries, dit une voix masculine derrière elle. »

Les deux mains fortes qui lui la retenait quittèrent sa taille. Légèrement rougissante, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire.

« Je peux vous aider ? proposa l'inconnu, ses yeux sombres légèrement rieurs. »

« C'est à dire, ces bidons sont si hauts… »

Sans effort, il lui attrapa le bidon, et le posa dans le caddy avec un beau sourire, puis il repoussa un mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, avant que Sterenn ne détourne les yeux. Dans le style ridicule, elle se sentait atteindre les sommets avec son sourire niais…

« Eh bien, je vais finir mes achats, lança-t-il. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

« De même, fit-elle. Bonne journée. »

Il s'éloigna, poussant son caddy tout en consultant sa liste de course. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, ses cheveux mi-long mal attaché en une queue soyeuse, sa veste en daim marron qui cachait malheureusement les muscles de son dos, son jean qui offrait une joli perspective sur son postérieur, et ses santiags…

La femme se figea, une main sur la bouche, elle regardait un homme… Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien avant son mariage, en fait… Du moins, de cette façon là…

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à faire ses courses. Elle avait suffisamment de préoccupation sans en ajouter. Quelque chose avait mal tourné hier soir, elle l'avait lu sur le visage de sa fille… Et l'absence de Ginny n'était pas normale…

Elle régla ses achats et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle chargea ses courses et s'apprêta à quitter le parking quand elle repéra l'homme de la supérette qui attendait à l'arrêt de bus. Elle hésita, se regarda dans le rétroviseur, et mit le contact.

« Je peux vous déposer ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant. Il y a si peu de bus en été. »

« Je ne veux pas vous embêter, dit-il. Je vais vers la Rue des Griottes, je ne veux pas vous faire faire un détour… »

« Je passe pas loin, et j'ai tout mon temps, assura-t-elle. »

Il sourit et contourna la voiture pour monter à ses côtés. Tandis qu'il déposait ses sacs sur la banquette arrière, Sterenn se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête… Et maintenant, elle faisait quoi ? De quoi pourrait-elle lui parler ?

_"Bonjour, je suis Sterenn Granger, dentiste, veuve, et mère d'une sorcière dépressive… Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas…"_

La portière claqua, la ramenant à la réalité… Avec un sourire gêné, elle s'engagea dans la circulation.

« Je vous remercie, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas facile quand on est à pied de vivre ici… »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ? »

« Bientôt quatre ans… J'aime beaucoup cette petite ville, les gens y sont sympathiques… »

« Vous étiez où avant ? »

« Londres… J'aimais bien, mais c'est bruyant, et toujours à cent à l'heure… C'était usant quoi… »

« J'ai vécu à Londres pendant mes études, je raffolais de cette ville, expliqua-t-elle. Mais après la naissance de ma fille, nous avons décidé de quitter Londres, et nous avons atterrit ici, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté… »

« C'est sûr que Londres, quand on a des enfants, c'est pas l'idéal… »

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, il dégageait une aura de calme et d'assurance stupéfiante.

« Vous habitez où exactement ? »

« La prochaine à droite, la maison tout au bout, expliqua-t-il. »

« La maison du vieux Baldwin ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est vous qui l'avez racheté ? On disait que le vieux était fou… Il jurait héberger des fantômes, sourit-elle. Les mômes adoraient venir frapper à Halloween. »

Il sourit mystérieusement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui sait, peut-être les ai-je gardé en pension… »

Elle rit, et vit les yeux de l'homme pétiller de malice.

« Mais malheureusement pour les enfants, je ne suis pas là à Halloween. »

« Jamais ? s'étonna-t-elle – il confirma. Pourquoi ? »

« Je voyage beaucoup… »

« Pour votre travail ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrêta devant ladite maison en vieilles pierres, qui aurait eu une place d'honneur dans un film d'horreur. Mais elle était bien plus belle qu'à l'époque du vieux Baldwin, elle avait une classe et une propreté qui la rendait plus lumineuse…

« Entre autre…, dit-il mystérieusement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais il était déjà descendu du véhicule. Elle le regarda récupérer ses courses, des mèches brunes plein sont visages. Il releva la tête, et lui offrit un vrai sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, et au plaisir de vous revoir… »

Il claqua le portière.

« J'espère bien, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle quitta le bord du trottoir, et se dirigea vers chez elle. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente depuis qu'elle avait croisé ce type… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle secoua la tête, elle avait d'autre soucis en tête, et elle n'avait plus 17 ans…

Elle avait des problèmes sur les bras…. Et elle avait envie d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, assez rapidement…

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à débarquer en pleine Troisième Guerre Mondiale…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ginny descendit les escaliers, la tête encore dans la gaz. A peine 6 heures de sommeil, c'est peu, surtout quand vous êtes dans un tel était de nerf, surtout quand vous avez passé la soirée en boîte, surtout quand vous avez pleuré comme une madeleine…

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux gonflés, la nuisette un peu de travers, et le gilet à l'envers. Ses pieds nus ne produisaient aucun bruit sur le parquet de la maison, mais se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, le silence se fit. Elle nota distraitement que Sterenn n'était pas là… Elle se servit un café, et attrapa un croissant, sans relever le nez, ses amis savaient qu'elle n'était pas du matin…

« Alors la traînée se lève enfin ! lança hargneusement Cynthia. »

Harry et Hermione se tendirent, Ron se recroquevilla sur lui même, et Audrey sembla gagnée par la fureur.

Ginny releva les yeux et scruta la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle avala une gorgée de café pour doper ses neurones, et dévisagea la cousine de sa 'sœur'…

« Jalouse ? On t'a empêcher de finir ton plan avec le brun ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. A moins qu'un autre brun, à lunette celui-ci, se soit fait un plaisir de combler tes attentes. »

Elle avait débité ça d'un ton calme et posé, sans la moindre agressivité. Cynthia ouvrit la bouche, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette répartie. Harry, lui, restait figé, tandis que Ginny mordait tranquillement dans son croissant.

La fureur d'Audrey semblait avoir été soufflée par la surprise… Soudain, elle éclata de rire, essayant de se calmer en buvant une gorgée de thé, mais ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer… Pendant qu'elle toussait pour récupérer son souffle, Ginny prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire… Certes c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute…

« Comment oses-tu me traiter comme ça espèce de sale petite… »

« …diseuse de vérité ? coupa la rousse. Le gars qui dansait avec Mione hier soir, tu le connaissait, non ? »

Cynthia hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, elle semblait se savoir dans une mauvaise position, et sentait la conversation lui échapper.

« C'est bien se qu'on m'avait dit… Tu as au moins ça pour toi, une infime honnêteté… Il te reste tout de même quelque chose de précieux, sourit sarcastiquement Ginny. Parce que le reste, tu l'as perdu, d'après mes infos, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Cynthia pâlit, ressemblant soudain à un fantôme…

« Co-Comment… ? »

« Comment quoi ? se moqua la rousse. Comment j'ose ? Ou comment je le sais ? cingla-t-elle. »

Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'arrêterait en si bon chemin. Audrey riait comme une folle, Hermione semblait tenter de refaire surface, Ron préférait garder profil bas pour éviter que ça lui retombe dessus. Mais Harry sortit finalement de la léthargie dans lequel l'avait plongé la répartie de Ginny…

« Tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop ! lança-t-il sèchement, ses émeraudes lançant des éclairs. »

Ginny se tourna vers lui, offensée… Mais agresser une Weasley de bon matin n'était pas un risque à prendre… Elle releva les yeux, une lueur mi-triste, mi-colérique dans se prunelles claires.

« Oh non Harry ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'en faire trop ! Bien au contraire ! s'emporta-t-elle. Mais peut-être que tes lunettes ne sont plus bonnes ? A moins que tu ais grillé le seul neurones qui ait survécu à Chang ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, jamais Ginny n'avait osé s'en prendre à lui de la sorte, bien qu'il ait vu plus d'une personne subir ses foudres. Son expression dû être éloquente, car le visage de Ginny changea subitement… Elle passa de la colère triste, à la fureur offensée.

« Tu croyais quoi ! Que je me la fermerais parce que j'étais complètement accroc au grand Harry Potter ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sourde de rage contenue. Et bien figure toi que depuis que j'ai découvert que c'était un abruti guidé par le dessous de sa ceinture, mon avis a changé ! »

Cette fois-ci, Ron se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

« Gin', tu vas te calmer, tenta-t-il. Je ne te permet pas de lui parler comme ça ! »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de la permission d'un mouton !explosa-t-elle. »

« Tu la laisses te parler comme ça ! se choqua faussement Cynthia. »

« Eh la greluche tu la mets en veilleuse ! coupa Audrey. On t'a pas demandé de penser ! »

« Va te faire voir Drey-drey ! T'es qu'une pauv' fille pas fichue de se débrouiller seule ! Toujours derrière quelqu'un ! »

« Parce que toi t'es mieux peut-être ! cingla Ginny. Sans ton décolleté et tes minijupes, pour être polie, t'es rien du tout ! »

« Justement, mes fringues, c'est ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis ! C'est ma personnalité ! se défendit Cynthia. »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Ginny.

« Je suis soulagée que tu sois consciente d'être une traînée, mais quelque peu surprise que tu le revendique, dit-elle calmement. »

Personne n'avait vu Sterenn arrivé, mais elle les observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes… Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sac dans chaque main, avec l'air de débarquer sur une autre planète…

« Ça suffit Ginny ! s'emporta Harry. Comment peux-tu être aussi vulgaire ! Je me suis vraiment trompé sur ton compte ! »

« N'inverse pas les rôles Harry ! coupa Audrey. T'as un sacré culot tout de même ! Tu te comporte comme un chien obéissant avec la greluche, et après tu t'en prend à Ginny ! T'as un drôle de sens de l'amitié, toi ! »

Ces quelques paroles jetèrent un froid. Ginny serra ses mains autour de sa tasse pour s'empêcher de craquer, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de fondre en larmes… Ses jointures blanchirent fortement et la douleur de sa main droite se réveilla, mais elle continua à serrer, il serait fâcheux qu'elle use de magie à nouveau…

« T'es un pur exemple de mâle de base ! acheva-t-elle, tout en aillant bien conscience du mal qu'elle venait de faire à Ginny. »

« Ça c'est du sexisme ! s'écria Cynthia. »

« La vache ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait ce mot dans son répertoire ! En fait, elle peut encore me surprendre, ironisa Ginny. »

« Attends, je suis pas sûre qu'elle en sache vraiment le sens, tempéra Audrey, c'est beaucoup d'imitation ces choses là. »

« Vous n'êtes que des sales vipères ! J'aurais jamais cru que ma sœur puisse être aussi mauvaise ! s'énerva Ron. »

« Et moi j'aurais jamais cru que mon propre frère me tournerait le dos, lâcha Ginny sans même crier, ce qui rendit ses paroles plus forte encore. C'est pas ce qu'on m'avait dit sur l'esprit de la famille Weasley… »

Ron allait répliquer, mais la suite vint de là où on s'y attendait le moins…

« ÇA SUFFIT ! MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous sauter à la gorge ! Vous dites que vous êtes là pour moi, mais si c'est ça votre considération, vous pouvez vous la garder ! hurla Hermione. »

« Je sais Moine, mais ils ne m'ont pas écou… »

« La ferme Cynthia ! coupa Hermione. Vous êtes tous pareil ! »

Elle se leva en renversant sa chaise, et voulut quitter la pièce, mais se heurta à sa mère qui bloquait la porte… Elles s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, avant qu'Hermione ne fonde en larme…

« Je suis désolée, maman, sanglota-t-elle. »

« Chut, ce n'est rien ma chérie, ce n'est rien…, murmura Sterenn qui n'en revenait pas. »

Avec douceur et patience, elle conduisit sa fille à l'étage pour discuter tranquillement.

Cynthia se tourna vers Ginny avec un regard mauvais.

« Je te déteste rouquine. Et tu peux être sûre que tu me le paieras ! »

Ginny lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, et un regard empli de dédain. La blonde alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Hermione en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Dans la cuisine, le silence était lourd, très lourd. Ginny évitait avec soin le regard d'Harry, mais jetait des coups d'œil déçus à son frère. Ce fut Audrey qui dénoua la situation en avisant les deux sacs qui gisait au sol.

« On pourrait peut-être ranger les courses, proposa-t-elle, faussement jovial. »

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête, et les garçons parurent incertains.

« Il doit rester des courses dans le coffre, remarqua-t-elle en jetant à Harry les clés qu'elle venait de ramasser. »

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, le jeune sorcière s'effondra sur une chaise, les mains sur les tempes. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues…

« Ginny… »

« Ça fait mal…, souffla la rousse. Tellement mal… »

Audrey s'assit à ses côtés, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allez, s'il te plaît, se plaignit Audrey. J'aime pas te voir pleurer, surtout pas pour lui. »

Un sourire fleurit entre les larmes.

« Je suis si transparente… »

« Bah, c'est pas pour ton frère que tu pleurerais, ni pour les paroles de la greluche… »

« Ce qu'a dit Mione… »

Audrey cilla.

« Vrai, mais tu n'aurais pas pleuré, pas comme ça… »

« T'as raison, mais ç'en a rajouté une couche… »

Ginny essuya ses larmes avec rage, et commença à ranger les courses dans les placards. Audrey s'étonna encore de sa faculté à fragile puis forte à quelques secondes d'intervalles… Elle l'aida en silence.

Harry et Ron firent deux voyages puis aidèrent les filles à ranger. Ron était mal à l'aise, et Harry chercha par tous les moyens à accrocher le regard de Ginny, mais elle était trop habile pour lui.

Dès que le dernier bocal fut ranger, la jolie rousse disparut à l'étage avant qui quiconque ait le temps de l'intercepter… Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard maussade avant de sortir dans le jardin. Audrey rejoignit Ginny…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Comment elle va ? demanda Audrey. »

Ginny et elle jouait aux Dames dans le salon.

« Elle s'est endormie, soupira Sterenn. »

Mais le sourire sur les lèvres prouvait que ça allait mieux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que votre règlement de compte pourrait l'aider… »

« Je l'avoue, ce n'était pas le but, mais je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat ! s'exclama Audrey. » /ul

Sterenn secoua la tête avec un désespoir comique.

« Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

Audrey sourit.

« J'espère qu'elle ira vraiment mieux. Si je dois souffrir Cynthia encore plus d'une semaine, je me jettes par la fenêtre. »

« Non, jettes-la par la fenêtre ! lança Ginny. »

« Le plus flippant c'est que tu serais capable de le faire ! remarqua Audrey. »

Sterenn dévisagea la sorcière rousse qui regardait vaguement le jeu de Dames.

« Ginny, ça va ? demanda-t-elle. »

La jeune fille hocha à peine la tête.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi…, souffla-t-elle. »

Audrey et Sterenn se regardèrent avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Mais Audrey ne tergiversa pas longtemps.

« Attend ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'écria-t-elle. Primo, tu me laisses pas seule avec la Greluche ! Deusio, Mione à encore besoin de toi ! Et tertio… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, arborant un sourire équivoque.

« Tertio, y'a un batteur qui compte bien te revoir… »

Ginny cilla et rougit… Sterenn se moqua gentiment d'elle…

« Alors la soirée d'hier n'était pas si désastreuse, remarqua-t-elle. »

Ginny et Audrey échangèrent un regard, pouvaient-elles raconter à Sterenn ce qui avait failli arriver à sa fille… Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça, elle avait suffisamment de soucis.

« Plutôt, oui, sourit timidement Ginny. Le groupe qui jouait était vraiment sympathique… »

« Ouais, ironisa Audrey, tu veux dire que le batteur était carrément craquant ! »

Elles rirent, détendant l'atmosphère…

Mais l'arrivée d'Harry et Ron cassa un peu la bonne humeur de Ginny. Son regard s'assombrit, et se riva au jeu de Dames. Elle avança un pion, sûrement au hasard, car elle ouvrit un véritable boulevard à Audrey.

« Hermione va mieux ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix. »

« Je l'espère bien, sourit Sterenn. J'ai bon espoir… »

Harry eut un pâle sourire, et Ron soupira discrètement. Pendant ce temps, Ginny se faisait laminer aux Dames, sans même s'en rendre compte. Finalement, quand Audrey mangea ses derniers pions à l'aide de ses trois dames, Ginny se leva brusquement, et lança d'une voix froide :

« Je vais faire un tour. »

Elle attrapa son sac (il contenait sa baguette et quelques potions de la composition des Jumeaux… par les temps qui courre mieux vaut sortir armé !), et disparut dans le vestibule.

La porte claqua sans que personne n'aie le temps de réagir. Audrey rangea nerveusement le jeu de Dames.

« J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous ! lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Je vais essayer de la retrouver… »

Elle sortit d'un pas raide, laissant derrière une ambiance glaciale…

Sterenn soupira et alla préparer le déjeuner, en espérant que tous survivraient à cette journée… Ce qui était loin d'être gagné…


	7. Balade dans le parc

**_#Se pointe planquée derrière un bouclier#_**

**_Ne pas tuer l'auteur ! Ne pas tuer l'auteur !_**

**_#Quatre tomates, deux dictionnaires, trois poignards, six claviers, et un Doloris, rebondissent sur le bouclier# _**

**Oui, je sais, ça fais super longtemps que je n'ai pas fais de MAJ sur cette fic, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

**Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?**

**#Ressors toujours cachée derrière son bouclier#**

**Kiss kiss**

**Lin'**

**PS : RAR sur mon blog, lien dans mon profil ! Kiss**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VII : Balade dans le parc**

Ginny parcourut deux rues avant de s'effondrer sur un banc du parc. Elle écouta la rivière rieuse, les oiseaux qui chantaient joyeusement, et les cris des enfants qui jouaient alentour… C'était une journée magnifique, le soleil brillait de milles éclats dans le ciel azur, jouant parfois à cache-cache avec de beaux nuages cotonneux d'un blanc pur…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda une voix. »

Ginny se tourna vers la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle découvrit une jeune femme aux long cheveux verts bouclés, qui lui cascadaient dans les reins, et aux yeux mauves, presque roses…

S'il n'y avait eu les cheveux verts, Tonks serait passée totalement inaperçue avec sa petite robe blanche qui dénudait ses jambes bronzées, et ses pieds chaussés de sandales… Ginny eut un sourire, déjà à plat la jeune Auror était maladroite, alors avec des talons hauts, elle n'osait pas imaginer… Se rappelant la question de la jeune femme, elle perdit son sourire…

« Je le déteste, dit-elle sombrement. »

« Non, tu l'aimes…, la contredit Tonks avec un sourire triste. »

« Je n'en suis plus si sûre, avoua Ginny. Il m'a tellement fait mal, tellement déçu… Même en tant qu'ami… »

« Les filles comme Cynthia font toujours tourner la tête des hommes, commenta la jeune Auror, mais ils finissent par s'apercevoir de leurs erreurs, et regrettent… »

« Peut-être… Mais il m'a fait vraiment mal… Et puis, j'ai déjà pardonné une fois, souffla-t-elle en songeant à Chang. »

La rousse se leva, et s'approcha de la rivière. Elle enleva ses chaussures et plongea les pieds dans l'eau fraîche, avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Tonks s'installa à ses côtés et elles regardèrent les nuages, leurs imaginant des formes…

Elles rirent beaucoup en croyant reconnaître la barbe de Dumbledore ou le nez de Rogue, et peut-être plus encore en repérant le chignon sévère de McGonagall et la silhouette de libellule de Trelawney…

C'était ce que la jeune fille avait besoin… Rire, de n'importe quoi… Oublier les soucis liés à Hermione, et ceux liés à Harry… Et Tonks avait un esprit propre à lui offrir ce divertissement…

Soudain Ginny se redressa… Elle avait entendu une petite musique, et se rappela de ce qu'Audrey lui avait dit… Elle sourit à Tonks qui la regardait bizarrement, et lui dit avec un air amusé :

« Ça te dit une glace ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et elles remirent leurs chaussures avant de se diriger vers la source de la musique. Elles découvrirent bien vite le camion, garé au milieu d'une petite place en bordure du Parc, noyé dans une marée d'enfants… Elles se joignirent à la file d'attente, elles étaient les dernières, discutant de tout et de rien…

« Une glace fraise / chocolat, et une citron / cassis, s'il vous plaît, dit la rouquine en souriant aux vendeurs. »

C'était un homme jovial à la courte de barbe blonde, qui semblait bien profiter de son commerce, comme en témoignait son ventre rebondit…

« Tout de suite Mesdemoiselles, sourit-il. »

Elles continuèrent à discuter tranquillement…

« Voilà Mesdemoiselles, dit une voix. Mais permettez moi de vous les offrir. »

Elles relevèrent la tête surprise.

« Liandro ! s'exclama joyeusement Ginny. »

« Comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. »

« Et depuis quand tu dragues les clientes, Li ! demanda le vendeur en donnant une tape dans le dos du jeune homme. J'aimerais voir la tête de ta mère si elle apprenait que son petit ange est un charmeur… »

« Moi j'aimerais beaucoup voir la tête de Tante Mildred si elle apprenait que son mari se goinfre de beignets, gaufres, crêpes ou bonbons, à longueur de journée… »

« Serait-ce une menace, jeune homme ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu, mon oncle ? se vexa Liandro avec un sourire qui signifiait le contraire. »

« Pour un pauvre petit vendeur qui va se faire griller sa pause s'il continue sur cette lancée ! s'exclama l'oncle en question. »

Liandro ouvrit de grands yeux.

« T'oserais pas ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Les lèvres de son oncle s'étirèrent en un sourire goguenard, et il laissa planer le suspens.

« Allez, tire-toi avant que je change d'avis ! »

Liandro détacha son tablier et sortit par la porte arrière avec un grand sourire.

« Je te laisse avec ton superbe batteur… Il est vraiment mignon, profites-en bien, lui murmura Tonks à l'oreille. »

Ginny prit une teinte cramoisie qu'elle s'évertua à faire partir avant que le jeune homme n'arrive. Après avoir bataillé avec la vieille porte rouillée, il arriva à ses côtés.

« On va faire un tour ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire timide. »

Elle hocha la tête et il l'entraîna à l'écart pour se soustraire aux sourires de son oncle et de Tonks.

« Dis-moi, c'est la même qu'hier soir ? demanda-t-il en désignant Tonks. »

« Ouais, elle adore les perruque et les lentilles, expliqua-t-elle en remerciant Audrey pour cette excuse. »

« C'est original. »

« T'a pas idée ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent encore et s'installèrent sur un banc, parlant de tout et de rien. Pendant deux secondes, elle imagina ce qui se passerais si elle gaffait.

_« Et toi, tu vas où au lycée ? »_

_« Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, quelque part en Ecosse, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car elle est incartable… Mais c'est pas loin de Pré-au-Lard. »_

_« Et ton père ? »_

_« Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie, service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. »_

"_Et là il te conduit dans l'asile le plus proche, mauvaise approche !"_

« Ginny ! Ici la Terre ! »

« Hein quoi ! Oh pardon… Euh je… »

Elle se gifla mentalement.

« Pardonne-moi, j'ai eu un mauvais petit déj', et du coup j'suis un peu à côté de mes pompes, dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Cynthia m'a cherché de bon matin, expliqua-t-elle. Et j'suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler cool au réveil… Du coup… J'y suis allée franco, et… Ça s'est transformé en bataille générale… »

Il avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, et elle regretta soudainement d'avoir fini sa glace, elle n'avait plus aucun dérivatif maintenant, et elle sentait ses joues commencer à s'empourprer.

« Tu t'es disputée avec tes amis ? »

« Oui. La seule qui m'a défendue c'est Audrey, alors que je ne la connais que depuis deux semaines, avoua-t-elle tristement. Mais au moins maintenant, je sais sur qui je peux compter… »

Elle eut un pauvre sourire, il tendit la main, et repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait lui barrait le visage, en profitant pour lui caresser discrètement la joue. Ginny sentit son estomac se contracter, et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle ne le vit donc pas sourire rêveusement.

« Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral ! »

Il lui saisit la main et la tira derrière lui. La jeune fille frissonna et le suivit en souriant.

« Tu pourrais t'expliquer ? »

« Non, c'est une surprise ! sourit-il. »

Elle sourit et le suivit tandis qu'il lui faisait traverser la parc, évitant habilement ballons, balles, et autres frisbees.

Un énorme chien beige jaillit devant eux, Ginny pâlit et sentit vaguement Liandro la pousser derrière lui. Discrètement, elle referma sa main sur sa baguette dans son sac. Mais Liandro saisit une branche par terre et l'envoya au loin de toute ses forces. Le chien remua la queue et se rua vers la branche.

« On a eu de la chance, parfois y'a des chiens plus méchants qui traîne… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est plutôt le soir, expliqua-t-il, quand il n'y a pratiquement personne, les gens qui ont des chiens un peu dangereux qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas vraiment viennent pour pouvoir les lâcher… »

Il sourit, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir amusant.

« La première fois que j'ai fait le mur, commença-t-il, on est venu dans ce parc avec les gars que t'a vu hier soir… On s'est fait attaqué par deux chiens, j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il mort de rire. On a passé trois heures en haut d'un arbre à attendre que les chiens se lassent… »

Ginny éclata de rire en imaginant la situation, et elle garda ça dans un coin de sa tête, ça pourrait toujours être utile pour plaisanter avec le groupe.

« Hey ! Te moque pas ! s'exclama-t-il faussement vexé. J'avais tout juste 12 ans. »

Elle sourit innocemment. Il secoua la tête et continua à l'entraîner vers un lieu inconnu.

Elle découvrit avec stupeur une petite maisonnette avec une avancée de bois qui abritait un comptoir ainsi que quelques tables sous l'avancée du toit de tuile orange. D'un côté, il y avait deux grands abris au plancher de bois et au toit de bambou. Sous l'un, il y avait de grandes tables occupées par des enfants de tout âge avec du matériel d'art plastique, et vers le fond une grande toile en cours de peinture. Sous l'autre, aucune table, mais un grand espace, où d'autres enfants à la danse au son d'énormes baffles.

De l'autre côté de la maisonnette, il y avait un grand enclos où des enfants faisaient du poney, puis un long bâtiment bas d'où sortait une odeur de foin et de crottin, ainsi que des hennissements.

« C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

« C'est une sorte de base de loisirs tenue par des jeunes du coin, expliqua Liandro. J'y fais du bénévolat régulièrement. Derrière les arbres, il y une piscine, et des terrains de sport. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ai là, même si on pourra en profiter si tu es là pour un bout de temps. »

En disant cela, il s'était arrêté pour la regarder dans les yeux, Ginny se sentit rougir et détourna la tête. Pourquoi donc s'était-elle attaché les cheveux ce matin ?

Il lui tira la main, et l'entraîna à nouveau. Il fut salué par pas mal de monde, certain lui firent même des clins d'œil suggestif en la désignant du menton. Ginny essaya de les ignorer, et se concentra sur une seule chose, ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas rougir… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on est une Weasley !

Ils atteignirent finalement l'arrière de la maisonnette qui semblait être un lieu de repos. Il y avait des tables avec des parasols, et quelques jeunes qui discutaient ou préparaient du matériel.

« Salut Tyron ! s'exclama Liandro en tapant dans l'épaule d'un blond coiffé de dreadlocks. »

« Hey Li ! La vache, depuis le temps, je te croyais mort moi ! »

Liandro rit, et lui présenta Ginny.

« Heureux de te rencontrer, salua-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain. »

Ginny le regarda légèrement inquiète, tandis que Liandro se pliait de rire.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de lui faire peur ça m'arrangerait, finit-il par articuler. »

« Depuis quand être galant ça fait peur ? demanda-t-il faussement penaud. »

« Depuis que le baisemain est passé de mode depuis plus d'un siècle, expliqua Ginny avec un sourire moqueur. »

Tyron lui sourit bizarrement, Liandro secoua la tête en le regardant avec insistance, si bien que le blond finit par détourner le regard. Ginny fronça les sourcils sans comprendre._** (NdA : Tendre naïveté !)**_

« Hey Liandro ! »

« Sheikene ! s'exclama ce dernier en se tournant vers un grand jeune homme noir au crâne rasé. Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, sourit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny, puis à Tyron. »

« Je te présente Ginny, une amie, dit-il en insistant sur le mot, et en regardant Tyron. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en souriant, provocateur. Liandro se raidit, et Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Ty, y'a le groupe de jeunes qui est là, ce serait bien que tu y ailles, remarqua Sheikene d'une voix neutre. »

« C'est pas encore l'heure, remarqua le blond. »

« Si ça te gonfle, et que tu perçois ça comme une contrainte, passe voir Tisha pour qu'elle te file ta paie et ne revient pas, dit Sheikene un peu plus froidement. Ici c'est pas le club pour bourges où on bosse pour la tune dans les horaires, on est d'abord là pour eux, et si tu le comprends pas tu peux aller voir ailleurs. »

« Hey c'est bon, t'énerve pas ! »

Le blond disparut après un dernier sourire à Ginny qui avait vraiment envie de disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Liandro. »

« J'sais pas, souffla Sheikene, mais depuis que son père à son nouveau boulot, y se sent plus. J'ai envie de le frapper parfois. »

« Je le croyais au-dessus de ça. »

« Moi aussi, souffla le jeune homme. »

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Liandro.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. »

« J'suis venu voir Bubble et Twist, expliqua-t-il. »

Son ami lui fit un sourire moqueur, et hocha la tête.

« Il est toujours au même endroit, dit-il simplement. »

Liandro reprit la main de Ginny – même si ce n'était pas nécessaire – et le conduisit derrière un rideau d'arbre. Là, elle fut surprise de découvrir plusieurs enclos, non pas occupés par des chevaux ou des poneys comme les autres, mais par des biches et des cerfs, et même quelques sangliers. Elle se tourna vers son guide les sourcils froncés.

« C'est aussi un refuge de bêtes perdues, sourit-il. Viens. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à un enclos ombrager où ce qu'elle vit la fit fondre. Deux faons gambadaient sous le regard bienveillant d'une vieille femelle. Elle s'accouda à la barrière et les regarda chahuter, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce sont des orphelins, souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

Ginny se retint de tressaillir, mais sentit son estomac se contracter. Il était juste derrière elle, elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux, et son bras qui lui frôlait la hanche tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur la barrière. Elle ferma les yeux et calma les battements de son cœur, ce type allait la rendre folle.

« On supposa que leurs mères ont été tuées par des braconniers, continua-t-il sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. On les nourrit au biberon. »

Il s'accouda finalement à côté d'elle, gardant les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Tu veux les caresser ? »

Elle hocha la tête n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix.

Il la fit entrer dans l'enclos, et les deux petits vinrent naturellement vers eux, ils entreprirent donc de les caresser.

« Salut Liandro ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir une jeune fille brune qui tenait deux bouteilles pourvues de tétines.

« Je ne t'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui ! Tu ne jouait pas hier soir ? »

« Si, mais je bosse aussi pour mon oncle, alors frais ou pas, je n'ai pas le choix. »

La jeune fille les avait rejoint dans l'enclos.

« Selma, se présenta-t-elle en souriant. »

« Ginny, répondit la rousse en lui rendant son sourire. »

Les deux petits commencèrent à pousser la jeune fille du museau. Elle rit et tendit une bouteille à Ginny. Celle-ci recula, mais Liandro lui mit de force dans les mains.

« Mais, je n'ai jamais… »

« Pas de mais, coupa-t-il. Je vais t'aider. »

Il se plaça derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras, et posant les mains sur les siennes. L'un des faons se saisit de la tétine et avala goulûment. Ginny avait l'impression qu'il allait lui arracher la bouteille des mains. Et puis, sentir Liandro aussi proche ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« C'est des gloutons, remarqua le jeune homme. »

« T'as pas idée, rit Selma, mais plus tard il seront de grands et beaux cerfs, assura-t-elle. »

« Cornedrue, souffla Ginny, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien, assura-t-elle en évitant son regard. »

_"Bah si, en fait c'est le surnom du père de mon ex-fantasme ! Il avait la capacité de se transformer en cerf ! Attends depuis quand Harry est mon EX-fantasme !"_

Elle s'était figée sans s'en apercevoir, mais Liandro qui se tenait derrière le remarqua.

« Ginny, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

« Au contraire, tout va bien, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Les faons finrent leurs biberons sous les rires des trois jeunes gens, puis partir se reposer contre le flanc de la vieille femelle qui les veillait.

« Des nouveaux ? demanda-t-il. »

« Deux femelles qui devraient être relâché dans moins d'une semaine, expliqua Selma. Et puis, il y a un cerf, il est arrivé il y a trois jours mais lui c'est autre chose, il est là pour un bout de temps… Venez voir. »

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à un bâtiment bas qui abritait des box vides pour l'instant. Vers le fond, ils découvrirent un grand cerf dont les flancs et la croupe étaient recouverts de bandages. L'animal terrifié se réfugia au fond du box, la tête baissé, il leur présenta se bois, près à les empaler.

« Ok, sympa comme accueil, remarqua Liandro. Et depuis quand on fait dans la momie ? »

« Depuis qu'il a été retrouvé comme ça sur le bord de la route, et qu'on est les seuls à avoir une structure pour l'accueillir. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a eut ? demanda Ginny. »

« Ça c'est la vraie question, dit Selma. Je vais vous montrer, je dois lui changer ses bandages. »

« Et il va pas te tuer ? demanda Liandro. »

« Non, il me connais maintenant. »

Elle entra doucement dans le box, et s'accroupit à l'entrée. L'animal finit pas relever la tête, et renifler, puis s'approcha à pas prudent. Selma attendit que ce soit lui qui quémande une caresse pour ne pas le brusquer.

Lentement elle se releva et lui ôta ses bandages, révélant des blessures plus qu'impressionnantes.

« Bon sang ! s'exclama Liandro faisant tressaillir le cerf. »

Selma la rassura et commença à désinfecta les blessures. Ginny et Liandro s'approchèrent doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Le cerf ne les quitta pas des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Ginny. »

« Le vétérinaire à été incapable de le dire. Cela ressemble à des griffures, mais il a été incapable de reconnaître de quel animal. »

« Ça ressemble à un fauve, remarqua Liandro. »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit, mais ça ne correspond pas, on dirait un mélange entre le loup et le fauve selon lui. »

Ginny se figea à ces mots et s'approcha encore. Sa respiration se bloqua.

« Gin', ça va ? demanda Liandro inquiet. »

« Hein… Euh… Oui, c'est juste que c'est impressionnant… »

Liandro hocha la tête sans la quitter des yeux, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il voyait qu'elle était inquiète, presque terrifiée, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Ginny reprit contenance en sentant les yeux de Liandro sur elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rejoigne Tonks pour la prévenir. Qu'est-ce qu'un loup-garou faisait si près d'une zone moldue ?

Ce fut Liandro, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard, qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« On ferait bien de rejoindre ton amie et mon oncle. »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. »

Elle se força à sourire, et le suivit, ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de l'inquiétude qui lui empoignait le cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils retraversèrent le parc sans échanger un mot, malgré qu'elle s'en défende, Liandro avait bien remarqué qu'elle était inquiète.

Il arrivèrent enfin sur la place où était garé le camion, et Ginny avisa Audrey, adossée à celui-ci, qui discutait avec les personnes à l'intérieur. Mais Tonks n'était nul part en vue. Mais alors avec qui Audrey discutait ?

« Par tout les chaudrons des sorcières de Salem ! souffla Ginny. »

« Quoi ! s'exclama Liandro en la dévisageant. »

Ginny pris une jolie couleur rouge brique en grognant un 'rien-rien' gêné. Ils s'approchèrent du camion, et Ginny se rendit compte que ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. Tonks, un tablier nouée à la taille servait les clients en riant avec l'oncle de Liandro.

« T'as cassé quoi ? demanda Ginny d'une voix moqueuse. »

Tonks tourna la tête vers elle faussement fâchée.

« Je ne te permets pas, je suis très adroite ! »

Ginny eut un toussotement qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire.

« Maladroite ? demanda l'homme. »

« Moi ! Jamais ! assura Tonks véhémente. »

Véhémence qui lui fut fatale car la boule de glace qu'elle préparait lui atterri sur le tablier.

« Sans commentaires…, pouffa Ginny. »

« C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui à un mauvais carma ! »

Audrey et Ginny éclatèrent de rire devant la mine résolument enfantine de l'Auror.

« Désolée, Jack, mais cette peste m'a porté la poisse. »

« C'est rien Tonks, t'es plus douée que mon neveu alors je ne vais pas me plaindre ! »

Liandro afficha une moue vexée qui eut pour effet de les faire rire.

« Merci ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu ! Et puis je t'ai dit que je m'étais couché tard hier. »

« Ce matin plutôt, souffla Ginny avec un sourire moqueur. »

« Pas mon problème ! Tu savais que tu bossais aujourd'hui, alors t'assume ! »

« Mais j'assume ! »

« Ouais, en repeignant le sol du camion avec de la pistache et du chocolat ? »

Le jeune homme murmura quelque chose d'indistinct, en s'évertuant à retenir son sourire. Tonks quitta le camion en fusillant les deux jeunes filles du regards, et leur souffla discrètement :

« Un seul mot de ça à Kingsley ou Maugrey ou même Remus ! Et je vous transforme en crapaud à pustule, c'est clair ! »

Elles hochèrent la tête en éclatant de rire.

« Et bien Messieurs, bonne fin de journée, on va vous laisser, lança joyeusement l'Auror. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« A une prochaine fois les Miss ! »

Liandro salua de la main Audrey et Tonks puis s'approcha de Ginny. Cette dernière faillit s'étaler au sol à la poussée conjointe de Tonks et Audrey qui voulait le faire aller vers le jeune homme. Heureusement que celui-ci avait de réflexes, sinon elle aurait mordu la poussière.

Elle avait une jolie teinte écrevisse, du à la rage, la honte, et la gêne mélangées… Surtout la gêne quand elle releva les yeux vers Liandro. Elle prit la peine de jeter un regard noir aux deux autres, leur promettant mille morts, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas quitté ses bras. Elle se recula, encore plus rouge qu'avant, vouant Tonks et Audrey aux Gémonies, et fit un sourire timide en tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas trop avoir l'air d'une cruche.

_"Je crois que c'est un peu tard là !"_

« J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, dit-il doucement avec un sourire charmeur. »

« J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle d'une voix contrôlée, après tout Nimfa m'a donné votre numéro. »

_"Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas… Trop tard…"_

« Alors j'attends ton coup de fil… »

_"Mon quoi !"_

Elle hocha la tête en se disant qu'une conversation avec Audrey s'imposait, ainsi qu'un entraînement sur l'utilisation du téléphone, et puis… Et puis, un entraînement général pour ne pas passer pour une cruche devant lui…

_"Ça va être long…"_

« Alors à bientôt, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin en se mordillant la lèvre. »

_"Allez ma belle, t'es une Gryffondor !"_

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise, le dernier baiser échoua étonnement près des lèvres du jeune homme qui la dévisagea, surpris.

« Bonne journée, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire innocent. »

Elle entendit le rire de Jack, l'oncle de Liandro, puis sa voix tonitruante s'exclamer :

« Bon gamin, je sais qu'elle te fais de l'effet la petite rousse, mais là t'a l'air d'un idiot ! Alors au lieu de gâcher tes chances, aides moi donc à remballer, il se fait faim ! »

Ginny rejoignit Tonks et Audrey qui se pliait de rire un peu plus loin.

« Eh bien Ginny ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! s'exclama Tonks. »

« Moi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répondit la jeune sorcière avec innocence. »

Audrey lui jeta un regard narquois et ouvrit la bouche, mais Ginny préféra ne pas lui donner l'occasion de parler, elle avait atteint son quota de gêne pour la journée.

« Plus sérieusement Tonks, y'a un truc qui m'inquiète. »

L'Auror repris son sérieux, surprise du changement de ton de la jeune fille.

« Liandro m'a amenée voir des animaux qu'ils recueillent pour les soigner… »

« Ah ouais ! sourit Audrey. »

« C'est pas ça le propos ! s'exclama Ginny en rougissant. Y'a un cerf qui a été blessé, mais ils ne savent pas par quoi, et d'après mes souvenirs de cours, je dirais qu'il y a dans le coin quelqu'un qui a des

problèmes de fourrure. »

« Quoi ! »

« Si je te dis Remus, tu comprends mieux. »

« Mde ! »

« Ouais c'est le mot. »

Tonks parut inquiète et songeuse.

« Ça serait possible d'éclairer une pauvre moldue complètement larguée, lança Audrey. »

« Désolée ma belle, mais on ne peut rien te dire, expliqua Tonks d'un ton très professionnel. »

Audrey compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

« Y'a un petit Fast-food pas loin, remarqua Audrey, ça vous dit d'y aller ? J'ai pas envie de revoir tout de suite les deux têtes d'abrutis. »

« D'accord, s'exclamèrent les deux autres d'une seule voix. »

Elle suivirent Audrey jusqu'au Fast-food en silence. Tonks préoccupée par l'histoire du loup-garou, et Ginny le cœur balançant entre un brun aux yeux verts et un brun aux yeux bleus… Elle avait pas fini de se prendre la tête.

Elles s'installèrent à une table, et sirotèrent leurs sodas en attendant leur commande.

Soudain Ginny leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Audrey. Celle-ci la dévisagea légèrement inquiète.

« Audrey, apprends tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour être une parfait une petite moldue ! »

La jeune fille la regarda amusée, puis hocha la tête.

« Très bien alors que la leçon commence. »

Elles se penchèrent toutes les trois en avant comme de parfaites petites comploteuses, Tonks apportant parfois des remarques qui facilitaient la compréhension de Ginny, en faisant des rapprochements avec le monde sorcier. Après tout, son père était un moldu !

* * *

**_Promis, au prochain chapitre il y aura un peu plus d'Hermione !_**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Lin'_**


	8. Parce qu'il faut bien rire

**_Hum, hum !_**

**_Bonne Année à toutes et à tous !_**

**_Désolée pour le retard, mais entre 4 mois sans PC, tu boulot par-dessus la tête et un vie privée..._**

**_Bref, maintenant c'est bon, je suis au point, j'ai fait un plan, je sais où je vais ! Bonne lecture !!_**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Lin'_**

**_PS : Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, n'abandonnez pas, parce que moi je m'accroche ! ;-) _**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Parce qu'il faut bien rire  
**

Ginny avait la tête qui bourdonnait trop d'informations en trop peu de temps. Téléphone, Internet, portable, ordinateur, police, écoles, hôpitaux, musique, nouvelles technologies, petits hommes verts, etc...

« Audrey ! Tonks ! Stop ! Je... je fais une... une overdose... »

« Ouais, c'est le bon terme Ginny, sourit Audrey. »

La rousse eut un pâle sourire... Elle avait intérêt à s'entraîner si elle voulait être à peu près au point.

« Mais on a pas terminé ma belle, il faut aussi que je te parle sport, art, littérature et cinéma. »

La rouquine laissa sa tête tomber sur la table du Fast-food.

« Bon ok, on arrête pour l'instant. En rentrant, on travaille le téléphone, l'ordinateur et Internet, etc. Mais on va chez moi d'abord et je t'apprend à conduire mon scooter. »

« Ton...? »

« Mon scooter..., fit-elle avec un sourire. Je t'expliquerais... Pour l'instant pause. »

Elles commandèrent de quoi se désaltérer et papotèrent tranquillement. Mais Ginny n'était pas à l'aise, car Tonks et Audrey s'appliquèrent à ne parler que de choses moldues. Malgré tout elle ne s'en sortit pas trop mal.

« Je ne te savais pas si en contact avec le monde moldu, Tonks, remarqua Ginny. »

« Depuis que je bosse avec Eddy, j'ai repris pas mal le contact... »

En sortant, elle prirent le bus pour le centre-ville et se rendirent dans un magasin de musique dont le vendeur semblait bien connu d'Audrey. Ginny ne parvenait plus à écouter le moindre morceau tant elle en avait ingurgité. Devant son visage déconfit Tonks et Audrey la menèrent dehors.

« Bon, maintenant tu nous conduis chez moi, lança gaiement Audrey. »

« Pardon ?? s'étouffa Ginny. »

La brune lui fit un sourire resplendissant et lui montra sur le plan où elle habitait.

« A toi de jouer, ma belle. »

Ginny soupira mais céda, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause avec ces deux pestes.

« Bon, d'accord, t'as fait deux ou trois erreurs d'aiguillages, mais au final tu nous as bien mené. »

Audrey se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et Ginny lui tira la langue.

« Maintenant tu vas appeler Sterenn pour lui dire que nous ne rentrerons qu'en fin d'après-midi, lança Audrey en tournant sa clé dans la serrure d'une porte rouge vif. »

Ginny la suivit un peu contrainte par la main de Tonks entre ses omoplates. Le carrelage étincelait sous leurs pas tandis qu'une vieille horloge de grand-mère battait le rythme dans un coin. Audrey attrapa le téléphone et lui dicta le numéro. Ginny grogna mais s'exécuta.

Quand Sterenn la reconnue, il y eut un blanc.

« Depuis quand tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ? demanda Sterenn. »

Ginny sentit qu'elle arborait un sourire moqueur.

« Depuis que j'ai fait l'erreur de demander un service à deux folles, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix maussade. »

« En tout cas pour un premier essai, c'était plutôt concluant, la félicita Sterenn. »

« Comment va Mione ? »

« Elle dort toujours... A plus tard... »

« A plus tard... »

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Ginny s'estimait plutôt au point. Le cours accéléré la laissait un peu confuse, mais elle se sentait assez à l'aise malgré tout. Le lendemain, elles avaient prévu une soirée au cinéma et une sortie à Londres, histoire de faire plonger Ginny dans la culture moldue.

Pour l'instant, elle rentrait chez Hermione tranquillement en discutant de choses moldus... Encore et toujours...

« Ginny, arrête de faire une tête pareille ! On dirais que tu nous fais une dépression... »

La rousse tira la langue à Tonks.

« J'suis crevée et je sais plus trop où j'en suis, ma tête est dans un désordre monstrueux... »

« Une fois que tu auras dormi la-dessus, on verra..., la rassura Audrey. C'est pas si facile de récupérer autant de chose en si peu de temps. Tu m'imagines, plonger dans le monde sorcier ?! »

« Franchement, tu aurais moins de mal, d'après Hermione on est encore au Moyen-Age... Si tu ne sursaute pas à chaque manifestation magique, tu t'en sors sans problème. Et niveau culture, c'est bien moins développé et complexe que vous... »

Audrey sourit et hocha la tête, Hermione lui avait expliqué la même chose.

Elles arrivèrent enfin chez leur amie. Sterenn leur appris qu'Hermione dormait encore.

« Vous avez parlé ? demanda doucement Audrey. »

Sterenn hocha la tête. Elle comprit au regard des jeunes filles qu'elles aimeraient en savoir un peu plus.

« Elle s'en veut, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Pas seulement de n'avoir rien put faire pour Alvaro, mais aussi pour sa réaction. Elle a honte. Vis à vis de moi, de vous, de ses autres amis. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir put soutenir la mère d'Alvaro. Elle s'en veut de s'être laissée aller à sa douleur sans voir celle des autres. Elle trouve qu'elle a été égoïste... »

Audrey et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Ç'allait être difficile... Certes, maintenant Hermione avait pris conscience des choses, mais il fallait encore faire un long chemin avant qu'elle ne parvienne vraiment à remonter à la surface. Le temps passerait avant qu'une cicatrice ne remplace la blessure béante de son coeur.

« On fera tout pour l'aider. »

« Je sais Ginny, je sais. Et j'en suis heureuse, car seule je n'aurais rien pu faire... Mais par pitié, ne recommencez pas comme ce matin ! Mon dieu, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous vous êtes dit ? »

Ginny détourna la tête. Elle ne se voyait pas dire qu'elle avait pensé chacune de ses paroles... Pendant quelques temps, elle s'était senti abandonnée par ceux à qui elle tenait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur soi-même, Hermione avait besoin d'elle... Et puis en cas de déprime, elle avait toujours Liandro pour la réconforter...

« Ginny ? Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda doucement Sterenn. »

La rousse sursauta et baissa la tête.

« J'ai dans l'idée qu'un beau brun, batteur d'un certain groupe, y est pour quelque chose, rit Audrey. »

A ces paroles Ginny rougit encore plus.

« Un jour, Hermione m'a dit que les joues d'un Weasley ne mentait pas, remarqua Sterenn. »

Ginny enfouie son visage dans un coussin tandis que son visage rougissait de plus en plus. Les deux autres rirent de plus bel et la rousse finit par les accompagner en maudissant ses gênes Weasley qui la trahissait trop souvent.

« Bon et si on faisait à manger ?! proposa Audrey. Je propose que s'il y a utilisation du four ou du micro-onde, ce soit Ginny qui s'y colle ! »

La sorcière la fusilla du regard.

« Pourquoi ça ? demanda Sterenn. »

« Miss Weasley a décidé de s'initier à la culture moldue ! Alors elle apprend à vivre comme nous ! »

« Je suppose que le fameux batteur n'est pas étranger à cette décision, remarqua la femme. »

« Pas exactement, contredit Ginny en rougissant. »

« Peut-être pas, mais il est quand même le facteur déclencheur, lança Audrey avec amusement. »

Ginny lui tira la langue et disparut dans la cuisine.

« Tu crois qu'on l'a vexée ? demanda Sterenn sans parvenir à retenir son rire. »

« Non, elle joue un peu la comédie, sourit Audrey qui commençait à bien cerner la rouquine. »

Elles se levèrent et rejoignirent Ginny en cuisine.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait molle et vidée. Ses yeux la picotaient et elle constata qu'elle avait dû pleurer d'après la sensation désagréable qu'elle sentait sur ses joues.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Presque aucune lumière ne filtrait par ses volets clos, il devait être tard. Elle essaya de se rappeler de sa journée et sentit les larmes recommencer à couler le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait honteuse et méprisable. Elle se rappela de la dispute du matin, de sa crise, de sa mère, de Cynthia...

« Oh Merlin ! souffla-t-elle. Cynthia... »

Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était enfoncée pour appeler sa cousine. Elle était l'image même de 'Comment ne plus exister'...

Hermione soupira et décida de se secouer. Ce n'est pas en s'appitoyant sur son sort qu'elle changerait quelque chose. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et gagna sa salle-de-bain.

Quand elle se vit dans le miroir, elle faillit hurler. Des traînées noires maculaient ses joues depuis ses yeux. Elle vit là l'effet Cynthia et un oubli de démaquillage. En plus ses yeux veinés de rouge et gonflés accentuaient sa ressemblance avec un monstre. Sans parler de se cheveux complètement en pétard et... Complètement blond...

« Coiffeur..., remarqua Hermione à voix haute. »

Elle avait la sensation de sortir d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Les jours entre le suicide d'Alvaro et aujourd'hui lui semblaient flous et irréels. Quand elle se forçait à y repenser, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir honte et s'en vouloir. Qu'avait-elle fait subir à sa mère ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et ses sanglots agitèrent ses épaules... Elle se secoua et refusa de se laisser aller, elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, pleurer.

Elle saisit un coton, du démaquillant et nettoya les horribles traînées qui maculaient ses joues. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle alluma la douche et laissa la salle de bain se remplir de buée avant de diminuer la chaleur de l'eau et de se glisser sous le jet.

Là elle se recroquevilla au fond de la cabine et laissa aller ses pleurs... Elle pleura ainsi un bon moment avant de se relever et de se laver. Elle shampooingna ses cheveux blond avec une once de dégoût... Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu laisser faire ça. Elle se rappela de son retour chez elle après cette sortie avec Cynthia et du silence dans la cuisine. Les expressions ahuries et choquées de sa mère, Audrey et Ginny. Celles admiratives des garçons... Quelle horreur ! A son souvenir, seule Ginny était restée fidèle à-elle même et n'avait pas été très tendre... Cela c'était assez mal fini par ailleurs.

Audrey n'avait pas osé la contrarier, cela ne la surprenait, tout comme le comportement de Ginny. Audrey était incapable de lui faire du mal, même pour son bien, elle l'aimait trop pour cela, elles étaient comme deux soeurs depuis tellement longtemps... Ginny par contre n'avait pas hésité et le contraire l'eut déçue. Son tempérament de feu avait parlé, même si pour une fois, elle y avait mis un peu plus de forme...

A ces souvenirs, elle se renfrogna. Comment pouvait-elle leur faire face après tout ça ? Comment pouvait-elle prétendre encore à leurs amitiés ? Elle n'était pas aussi forte que ces deux amies, elle ne les méritait pas...

Elle ravala ses sanglots, se rinça et sortit enfin de la douche. Elle s'essuya rageusement, fit vrombir son sèche-cheveux et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle avisa avec une certaine horreur ses achats avec Cynthia et plus particulièrement sa tenue de la veille... Comment avait-elle pu porter une chose pareille !!

Elle enfila un jean et une chemise noire, avant de cacher ses cheveux sous un foulard orange et noir, laissant les frange du tissu lui chatouiller la nuque.

Fin prête, elle inspira un bon coup et descendit au salon.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'elle constata qu'il était vide, mais des éclats depuis la cuisine lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait du monde là-bas. Elle marcha d'un pas dont la sûreté s'amenuisa à l'approche de la porte entrouverte et entra dans la pièce brillemment éclairée.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter le tableau sur lequel elle tomba. Toutes les quatre autour de la table, sa mère, Audrey et Tonks semblaient faire un sort à la quatrième, une Ginny rubiconde qui semblait avoir envie de fuir et se vengeait sur les innocentes patates qu'elle épluchait.

« Avoue tout de même que tu avais un air singulièrement niais au visage ! se moqua Audrey. »

« Je n'avais pas un air niais, grogna Ginny. »

« i _Avec plaisir Liandro/i _ imita Tonks en ayant pris le visage de Ginny et un air plus que niais, i _je propose aux autres, pas de problèmes... /i _ Hahaha ! Sincèrement, ça donnait ça !! »

Ginny lui lança une poignée de pelures de patates au visage, avec un regard noir made in Mrs Weasley.

« C'est mal de se mettre à trois sur le dos d'une seule personne, lança Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. »

Elles sursautèrent et se retournèrent toutes dans sa direction. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'elles assimilaient l'information. Ginny fut la première à réagir.

« Merci Mione, je commençais à me sentir singulièrement seule ! »

« En même temps, sourit Hermione, si tu faisais vraiment cette tête, je comprend qu'elles te taquinent... J'espère que ce Liandro a passé un coup de fil, que tu n'as pas pris cet air devant lui, sinon, je crois que c'est foutu. »

Sterenn, Tonks et Audrey explosaient de rire tandis que Ginny reprenait une couleur Weasley.

« Traîtresse, grogna la rousse à l'adresse de son amie. »

En essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible, elle se dirigea vers un tiroir et y prit un couteau. Elle s'intalla en bout de table, entre sa mère et Ginny et saisit une pomme de terre.

« Alors, raconte moi ça, qui est ce Liandro ? demanda-t-elle. »

Ginny détourna la tête, refusant visiblement de lui répondre. Mais c'était sans compter Audrey.

« Le batteur du groupe d'hier soir ! »

« Non, ce canon ! »

« Ouais et le canon est totalement accroc ! renchérit Tonks. »

« Et malgré tous ses démentis, la couleur des joues de ton amie parle pour elle ! ajouta sa mère. »

Ginny venait de couper la moitié de sa pomme de terre, dans un geste entre rage et honte.

« Ne vous moquer pas de ma vie amoureuse pour combler le désert de la votre ! asséna-t-elle. »

« Petite peste va ! souffla Audrey. »

« Ma vie amoureuse n'a rien de désertique, se défendit Tonks. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Ginny, elle échangea un coup d'oeil avec Hermione.

« Oh ! Alors où en es-tu avec ton beau lycanthrope ? demanda la rousse. »

Sterenn et Audrey tiquèrent au mot 'lycanthrope', mais voulaient à tout pris savoir pourquoi la jeune Auror semblait avoir pris un soudain coup de soleil.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires, jeune fille, coupa la métamorphomage. »

« Lupin a été mon prof préféré et en plus un proche d'Harry, c'est normal que ça m'intéresse, lança Ginny. »

« Toujours pas désintoxiquée du brun à lunette, se moqua Tonks. »

« Ne détourna pas a conversation, coupa Ginny pas très à l'aise. »

« Je ne détourne pas la... »

« Harry est peut-être un pauvre idiot sur le plan sentimental, il n'en reste pas moins un ami, point barre, coupa la jeune fille. »

« Un simple ami ? insista Tonks. »

Mais visiblement elle avait été trop loin, le regard de Ginny se fit vraiment glacial et Tonks préféra se taire. Hermione avait la vague impression d'avoir louper un truc... Un truc énorme en plus !

Audrey crut bon de détourner la conversation, ce en quoi elle n'avait pas tort.

« Euh... C'est quoi un lycan-chose ? »

Hermione se tourna vers elle hésitante, pouvait-elle vraiment leur dire ? Après tout, pourquoi pas...

« Un loup-garou... »

Le silence qui s'en suivit la fit douter.

« Pardon ?! demanda sa mère. »

« Un loup-garou, répéta Hermione d'une voix plus faible. »

Audrey et Sterenn échangèrent un regard interloqué et un peu inquiet.

« Un loup-garou ? demanda prudemment Audrey. »

Les trois sorcières confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut d'une épaisseur à couper au couteau. Finalement ce fut Sterenn qui retrouva la première l'usage de la parole.

« Un loup-garou comme dans les légendes ? demanda-t-elle. Mais il est dangereux. »

« Non, maman. Il n'est dangereux que lors des nuits de pleine lune, le reste du temps, il est un être humain parfaitement normal, tu serais incapable de le différencier... »

« En plus il n'y a pas plus gentil, doux et calme que Lupin, assura Ginny. »

Un sourire rêveur étira les lèvres de Tonks.

« Qui parlait d'air niais tout à l'heure ? taquina la rousse. »

Elles rirent de bon coeur tandis que la jeune Auror avait reprit une teinte rubiconde qui jurait quelque peu avec ses cheveux verts du jour.

Hermione sourit en les regardant. Elles l'avaient accueillie sans question, sans lui en vouloir pour son comportement des jours précédents malgré qu'elles en auraient le droit. Elles étaient plus précieuse à ses yeux de cette manière.

Pattenrond miaula et alla se frotter dans les jambes de sa maîtresse avant d'aller s'installer sur un tabouret haut avec un air de pacha. Les autres échangèrent un sourire. Ce n'était pas encore gagné, il y aurait encore des difficultés, mais Hermione était de retour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

« Hermione ! s'exclama une voix stridente. »

Le plat échappa des mains de Ginny, ce ne furent que les réflexes de Sterenn qui le sauvèrent, car malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Tonks s'était étalée par terre en voulant faire de même.

« Cynthia, lâcha Hermione d'une voix légèrement désespérée. »

« Tu vas mieux Mione ? demanda Harry. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant aux deux garçons qui venaient d'entrer avec sa cousine.

« Ce matin tu nous as fait une grosse crise, hein ma chérie ! s'exclama Cynthia. »

Il y eut un blanc. Hermione avait pâlit, Sterenn et Audrey s'étaient raidies, Tonks la regardait d'un air ahuri tandis que Ron bouche ouverte ne semblait pas en revenir et que Harry regardait avec inquiétude une Ginny écarlate qui semblait gonfler de colère.

Le regard de la rouquine fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre la table et Cynthia. Finalement, elle se saisit du sac d'épluchures de légumes et alla le retourner sur la tête de l'honnie cousine.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche Cynthia, dit-elle d'une voix calme avec une pointe de condescendance. »

La jeune fille resta un certain moment immobile, comme pétrifiée de stupeur. Finalement, elle se secoua, envoyant pelures et jus un peu partout, fusilla une Ginny impassible du regard avant de s'enfuir vers l'étage.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Au moment où Ron allait faire des remontrances à sa soeur, Hermione explosa littéralement de rire. Affalée sur le plan de travail, elle se tenait les côtes tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Cela souffla la colère de Ron qui la regarda bouche bée. Finalement, Tonks et Audrey ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre et leur rire redoubla quand l'Auror voulut s'asseoir et s'étala de tout son long.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Ron. Le brun haussa les épaules, c'est vrai que la situation était hilarante.

Ginny sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et croisa le regard amusé de Sterenn.

« Pardon pour... »

« Ce n'est pas le plus important Ginny, coupa Sterenn. »

Son regard fixé sur Hermione pétillait de mille feux. Ginny sourit, si leur joie ne tenait qu'à ça, elle pouvait s'arranger pour que cela deviennent récurrent.

Oubliant ces pensées idiotes, elle se joignit à l'hilarité générale, sans prendre garde que son frère avait disparu.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Les jours qui suivirent furent à peu près identiques. Hermione revenait petit à petit, hésitante et parfois elle s'enfermait carrément dans sa chambre mais globalement, elle allait de mieux en mieux.

Les garçons par contre s'étaient encore disputés avec Ginny et ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Ce fut le journée à Londres qui avait tout fait éclater, Ron avait jouer les grands frères protecteurs, critiquant son attitude 'légère', son entichement d'un inconnu et son comportement vis à vis de Cynthia et Hermione. La dispute avait dû faire vibrer les murs de la maison tellement la rouquine s'était mise en colère.

Elle était déçue par son frère et par Harry qui le soutenait. Pas seulement de la manière dont il la traitait, mais aussi de l'aveuglement dont ils faisaient preuve vis à vis de Cynthia et surtout d'Hermione. Leur amie avait besoin d'eux, de leur soutien, d'une preuve qu'elle comptait à leurs yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu tout crédit par son comportement, mais ils écoutaient Cynthia plus qu'elle ou même Audrey, elles étaient pourtant celles qui la connaissaient le mieux, chacune étant la meilleure amie de la jeune sorcière dans chacun des deux mondes qu'elle habitait.

Seul Harry la regardait parfois avec regret, mais Ginny était maintenant tellement glaciale avec lui, qu'il ne faisait rien de plus.

La sortie sur Londres avait fait du bien autant à Hermione qu'à Ginny. Elles avaient couru les boutiques, les musées les pubs et cafés, les lieux connus du côté moldus. Pour divertir Hermione, Ginny avait accepter de se faire initier au skate. C'était un jeune homme qui leur avait proposé alors qu'elles observaient tout un groupe qui s'entraînait dans un parc prévu pour.

Les débuts de Ginny avaient été hilarant, mais loin de se démonter, elle avait persisté, finissant par être le centre d'attention d'une bonne partie des personnes présentes. Finalement elle s'en était plutôt bien sorti malgré quelques chutes mémorables, et surtout du point de vue de Audrey, puisque la rouquine était repartie avec le numéro de son 'professeur'...

Hermione et Audrey l'avait charriée tout le reste de la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'Audrey se fasse draguer dans un café où elle avait fait une démonstration de danse pour ses amies.

Ce soir-là elles allèrent au cinéma, Ginny avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand les première images étaient apparues sur l'écran et elle étaient restée stupéfaite tout du long. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Dans la voiture - conduite par Eddy - qui les ramena, elles initièrent Ginny au cinéma, ses différents genres, ses métiers, ses acteurs... Quand la rouquine se coucha ce soir-là elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla à nouveau en sueur. Ses cauchemars, qui au début repassait sa soirée avec Alvaro, avaient changé de nature, la glaçant d'autant plus. Elle descendit à la cuisine en enfilant une chemise de coton et s'aperçut qu'il était extrêmement tôt, le fait que Cynthia dorme encore n'étant pas une information à prendre en compte, puisque celle-ci était une très grosse dormeuse.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle constata qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Elle détailla la personne qui lui tournait le dos. Le jour se levait et la personne n'avait pas allumé de lumière, seul le rosé de l'aube éclairait la cuisine.

Et pourtant, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à identifier le lève-tôt solitaire qui buvait un verre de lait en admirant l'horizon. Ce corps fin et musclé ainsi que cette chevelure sombre et résolument indomptable ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne.

« Salut Harry, dit-elle d'une voix rauque de sommeil. »

Elle sourit en le voyant sursauter. Il se tourna vers elle, il n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais n'en avait pas besoin, il connaissait très bien sa voix.

« Salut Mione, sourit-il tendrement. »

Elle entra dans la pièce et alla se servir du jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de celle de son ami. Pourtant il ne quitta pas l'horizon du regard. Hermione l'avait rarement vu aussi songeur.

« Depuis quand Harry Potter se lève tôt ? demanda-t-elle taquine. »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit-il, pour quelqu'un qui est rentré si tard, tu es bien matinale. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. D'une même voix, ils répondirent :

« Cauchemars. »

Si Hermione ne parut pas surprise, Harry eut une toute autre réaction, quittant enfin la fenêtre des yeux il se tourna vers elle.

« Cynthia nous avait dit que tu n'en faisais plus, s'étonna-t-il. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne les entend pas qu'il n'y en a pas, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Il la jaugea quelques instants.

« Pourquoi Mione ? Pourquoi elle est là ? précisa-t-il. Certes, je me suis laissé aveugler par mes hormones un temps, mais je vois bien que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

La brune soupira et avala une gorgée de jus.

« Parce que quand elle est là je peux disparaître, avoua-t-elle. »

Harry trembla et la dévisagea. Il se leva fit le tour de la table.

Il s'accroupit face à elle et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Les émeraudes dépourvues de lunette étaient si intenses qu'elle en frémit.

« Mione, j'ai perdu trop de monde dans ma vie pour vouloir te voir disparaître, dit-il fermement. »

« Harry, tenta-t-elle. »

« Non, Mione, coupa-t-il. Tu es une soeur pour moi, Hermione, tu comptes à mes yeux au même titre que Ron, le simple fait de savoir que vous êtes là m'aide à respirer, votre simple présence est un réconfort, sans vous j'aurais déjà abandonné... As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti en te trouvant au bord de la rivière ? De ce que ça m'a fait de te voir disparaître derrière cette apparence de bimbo qui ne se respecte pas ! »

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione.

« Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-elle. »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Mione, sourit Harry. Promet-moi juste une chose, Mione, quand tu ne vas pas bien, viens me voir, c'est à ça que servent les amis... »

Toujours en larmes, Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de son ami qui la serra fort contre son coeur.

Ginny sourit et recula dans l'ombre du salon. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle croisa les yeux d'Audrey.

« Comment veux-tu que je lui en veuille longtemps ? souffla-t-elle les yeux étrangement brillant. »

Audrey la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux lêve-tôt. Harry qui réconfortait Hermione... Chacun de ses amis était présent pour elle, la jeune fille espérait que se serait suffisant...

Elle remonta à l'étage pour réconforter Ginny. Certes surveiller les allers et venues d'Hermione étaient importants mais ce matin là, cela avait été mauvais pour le coeur de Ginny. Elle était plus amoureuse du brun à lunette qu'elle ne l'avouait...

« Racontes-moi ton cauchemar, dit doucement Harry. »

Elle secoua négativement le tête et resta le nez dans le tee-shirt trempé de larmes de son ami.

« Mione, s'il te plaît... »

Elle inspira profondément et se redressa.

« J'ai... J'ai rêvé de Voldemort, souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

Harry la regarda stupéfait, il s'était attendu à tous sauf à ça.

« Voldemort ? s'étonna-t-il en tentant repousser ses propres cauchemars. »

Elle frissonna et hocha la tête.

« Il-il attaquait... Et-et, je... »

Elle déglutit et les larmes se remirent à couler alors que des sanglots la secouaient.

« Je ne faisais rien, sanglota-t-elle. Vous mourriez et-et... je ne pouvais rien faire que vous regardez... »

Harry resserra son étreinte sentant Hermione s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Comment la réconforter, la rassurer, alors qu'elle mettait en avant ses propres doutes, ses démons ?

« Tu n'es pas inutile Hermione, ne dis jamais ça, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu es notre énergie, celle qui nous pousse vers l'avant... Je n'en serais pas où j'en suis sans toi, ni Ron. Tu as toujours su nous rassurer, me remettre sur les rails... Tu te rappelles de l'affaire du Basilic en Deuxième Année ? demanda-t-il. »

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre son torse.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi démuni que quand tu t'es retrouvée à l'Infirmerie... Avec Ron, on allait te voir chaque jour... C'est grâce à toi qu'on a su ce qui se tramait à Poudlard, sans toi... »

« Ça ne sauve pas toujours, renifla-t-elle. »

Il la força à relever la tête et plongea à nouveau dans son regard noyé de larmes.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais c'est une force considérable, Hermione, n'en doute jamais, articula-t-il distinctement, sentant son coeur se tordre face à ce visage décomposé. Je suis le Survivant Hermione, j'ai un potentiel magique qui épate nombre sorcier, mon niveau en DCFM est depuis longtemps supérieur à tous les élèves de l'école, et pourtant... Pourtant, recommença-t-il en retenant ses larmes, je n'ai rien pu faire pour Cédric... Je n'ai pas pu empêcher la résurrection de Voldemort... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour Sirius... »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots et les larmes brisèrent le barrage de sa volonté, coulant librement sur ses joues.

Hermione lui caressa doucement la joue avant de le serrer contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta... »

« Je sais, Mione, je sais... En tout cas aujourd'hui je le sais... »

Il calma sa respiration et reprit d'une voix cassée par l'émotion et la tristesse retenue :

« Nous sommes humains Mione, de ce fait nous ne sommes pas infaillibles... Jamais nous ne pourrons tout maîtriser, surtout quand on face à soi un être doter de pensée... »

Hermione sourit, attendrit, amusé et surtout le coeur réchauffé.

« Depuis quand Harry Potter tient-il des propos si sage ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine. »

« J'ai eu un bon professeur, lança-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Elle secoua la tête et l'étreignit encore une fois.

« Tu devrais te recoucher, tu as une sale tête, la taquina-t-il. »

Elle le frappa à la tête en riant. Ils se relevèrent et remontèrent à l'étage. Harry referma la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et souffla, ce n'était pas facile, il avait dû lui paraître fort alors qu'il était à mille lieues de se sentir si à l'aise par rapport à ce passé.

Il se retourna d'un bond en sentant un regard sur lui. Il fut surprit de croiser les yeux noisettes d'Audrey.

« Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il. »

« On a le sommeil léger avec Gin', on s'inquiète pour Hermione, expliqua-t-elle. »

« Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la cuisine, remarqua-t-il justement. »

Elle ignora ses paroles et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle fut déstabilisée de le voir sans lunette, mais continua à le scruter.

« Je ne comprend pas, lança-t-elle dans un murmure. »

Il l'observa en s'adossant contre la porte d'Hermione. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la chambre d'ami, la porte ouverte laissait voir une Ginny endormie. C'est ce qu'il supposa, car l'absence de lunettes ne lui permettait que de reconnaître une masse de cheveux fauves sur les draps blancs.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

« Comment tu peux être à la fois un parfait abruti sans coeur et un ami compréhensif et attentionné ? lança-t-elle d'une voix égale. »

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« C'est ça le plus malheureux Harry, c'est qu'au-delà de ton précieux petit trio, tu es tout bonnement aveugle, reprit-elle d'une voix plus dure. Sais-tu qu'en plus de tes deux amis, il y a des gens qui ressentent des choses ? »

Il était éberlué et déstabilisé.

« Au moins, pour tes amis tu es excellent, sourit-elle douloureusement. Hermione avait besoin que vous réagissiez... Essaye de faire quelque chose pour ton idiot de copain... »

Elle fit demi-tour, mais Harry la rattrapa.

« Tu peux pas lancer ça sans t'expliquer Audrey, remarqua-t-il. »

« Si Harry, je peux, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Hermione a toujours été là pour t'ouvrir les yeux n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien maintenant il serait de bon ton que tu réalises par toi-même. »

Elle dégagea son bras et referma doucement la porte, abandonnant un Harry perdu.

Il resta plusieurs minutes dans le couloir avant de décider de redescendre. Il mit le verre d'Hermione dans le lave-vaisselle et décida de préparer le petit déjeuner, de toute façon il n'arriverait plus à dormir. Il fit couler le café, sortit les oeufs et le bacon du frigo, ainsi que le lait et le jus d'orange. Il mit du pain à griller, prépara du chocolat et rempli d'eau la bouilloire.

Les arômes du café, du chocolat et du pain grillé se mélangeait autour de lui quand Sterenn entra dans la cuisine.

« Tu es bien matinal, Harry, sourit-elle. »

Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit une tasse de café. Elle s'installa à table et ne put se retenir de rire quand il lui proposa de lui faire le petit déjeuner. L'odeur du bacon et des oeufs s'étaient mêlée aux autres quand il s'installa enfin face à la femme pour manger avec elle.

Il resta silencieux un moment sans remarquer le sourire amusé qui étirait les lèvres de Sterenn. Elle avait remarqué qu'il paraissait préoccupé et qu'il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet.

Finalement il se lança avec une franchise déconcertante.

« Est-ce que vous penser que je suis un parfait abruti sans coeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale. »

Sterenn en fut tellement surprise qu'elle manqua l'asperger de café. Elle posa brusquement sa tasse, avala avec difficulté et toussa un peu.

« Aurais-tu eu une conversation avec Audrey ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête et elle sourit.

« Sa manière de dire les choses n'a pas changer, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Tu ne comprends pas les raisons de ce jugement n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bah, pas vraiment, admit-il. Elle a aussi dit que je ne savais pas voir au-delà de mon petit trio. »

« Et avec ça, tu ne vois toujours pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Il secoua la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir à la fois en soupir désespérer et un sourire amusé.

« Qui est en dehors de ton trio ? »

« Ginny et elle, lança-t-il. »

« Tu ne comptes pas Cynthia ? »

Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

« Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi elle t'a dit ça, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, diagnostiqua-t-elle. »

Il détourna encore plus les yeux lui arrachant un petit rire. Les adolescents et les sentiments...


	9. L'inconnu aux yeux sombres

**_Les chapitres se suivent et s'écrivent sans difficulté (sauf pour Ginny, mais c'est autre chose...)._**

**_Les idées sont posées et définitives._**

**_La fic fera quelque chose comme vingt chapitres._**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Lin'_**

**_PS : Merci à heronary et tempopo pour leurs reviews ! Kiss_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IX : L'inconnu aux yeux sombres  
**

« Bonjour ! la salua une voix grave. »

Sterenn sursauta et se retourna. Elle se surprit à rougir comme une collégienne quand elle croisa les sombres du bel inconnu qu'elle avait raccompagné quelques jours auparavant. Elle se gifla mentalement et lui rendit son salut.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si tôt, mais il était du coin, et le marché faisait venir beaucoup de monde.

« Auriez-vous encore besoin d'aide gente dame ? »

Elle sourit à sa manière élégante de lui demander son nom.

« Sterenn, s'il vous plaît... »

Elle ne put retenir son rire quand il lui fit un baisemain...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

« Maman ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie, pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna Sterenn en repensant à cette matinée étrange. »

Ils avaient rit, plaisanté, discuté de tout et de rien, ça l'avait changée... Depuis la mort de son époux elle avait pris ses distances par rapport à ses amis. Ils avaient une manie d'être réservé et sobre avec elle qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait eu du mal à remonter la pente après sa mort et l'attitude quasi sinistre de leurs amis ne l'aidait absolument pas.

« Je te trouve bien guillerette, tu as vu Clara au marché ? demanda-t-elle. »

Clara était sa meilleure amie, l'entremetteuse de l'avis de Sterenn et Hermione. Depuis que la période de deuil correct - selon elle - était passée, elle n'avait eu de cesse de faire rencontrer des hommes à Sterenn. Clara l'éternelle célibataire mère de deux enfants.

« Non, je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »

Hermione la regarda suspicieusement avant de hausser les épaules. L'heure du repas approchait et elle n'avait encore rien fait.

« Allez, tous en cuisine ! s'exclama Sterenn. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Harry observa la scène avec inquiétude, encore un accrochage Ginny/Cynthia. Il devait bien admettre que la blonde cherchait à provoquer son amie, et que celle-ci avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se calmer. Mais il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, une deuxième lettre du Ministère provoquerait son renvoi. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'elles étaient seules, le meilleur moyen pour que Ginny perde son contrôle.

Il descendit les dernières marches pour atterrir dans le salon. Cynthia se tourna vers lui avec un air de petite créature effarouchée, Ginny avait plutôt l'air enragée. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant, il avait déjà fait assez d'âneries comme ça depuis leur arrivée.

« Ginny, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît. »

Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux de la blonde avant de se transformer en délectation, elle devait déjà l'imaginer en train de s'en prendre à sa rouquine d'ennemie comme il l'avait fait jusque là. Ginny lui offrit un regard tellement glacial qu'il en frissonna. Il lui fit signe vers la cuisine et la précéda dans le jardin. Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de plastique et attendit qu'elle en fasse autant. Rageusement elle s'installa sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Il passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux, signe de grande nervosité. De plus l'ignorance de Ginny ne l'aidait pas, pourquoi refusait-elle de le regarder ?

Il tapota rapidement la table, déglutit et se lança :

« J'suis qu'un crétin Gin'. »

La rousse sembla tiquer et le regarda enfin en face, bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupeur.

« Quoi ?! finit-elle par articuler. »

Il sourit gêné et martyrisa à nouveau ses cheveux. Il détourna les yeux et sembla chercher ses mots.

« J'ai été un gros crétin avec toi, avec Hermione aussi, et j'en suis désolé..., parvint-il à lâcher d'une seule traite. Selon Audrey je suis un parfait abruti sans coeur et je ne lui donne pas tort... Bien que j'emploie ces mots pour ne pas être vulgaire. »

Ginny le dévisagea encore quelques instants avant d'exploser franchement de rire.

Elle secoua la tête et finit par se calmer sous le regard perplexe du jeune sorcier.

« T'arrive encore à me surprendre Harry, soupira-t-elle avec une pointe de regret. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner du point de vue d'Hermione, tu as été excellent avec elle l'autre matin..., assura-t-elle. »

« Tu étais là toi aussi ? demanda-t-il avec gêne. »

« Oui. Et je t'ai trouvé exceptionnel. »

Il détourna les yeux.

« Avec toi par contre... »

« Tu as été infecte, admit-elle. »

Il releva les yeux et plongea dans les siens.

« Comment puis-je ma faire pardonner ? »

« Malheureusement pour moi Harry, je t'ai déjà pardonné... »

Elle soupira et tritura nerveusement une de ses bagues.

« Mais que les choses soient claires, Harry, reprit-elle d'une voix froide avec un air des plus déterminés. Avises-toi de me traiter à nouveau comme une moins que rien comme tu l'as fait, et je te jure que le pardon ne pourra plus exister, c'est bien compris ? »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Ginny lui sourit, mais il vit une lueur de regret au fond de ses prunelles.

« Bon, et maintenant, comment on fait pour se débarrasser de l'autre chieuse ? demanda-t-il. »

Ginny le regarda avec stupeur.

« T'es malade Harry ? »

« Non, j'aimerais juste récupérer mon meilleur ami, répondit-il. Et je suppose que tu aimerais bien récupérer ton frère... »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« Le coup des épluchures était trop bon, lança-t-il, ça m'a fait du bien de voir Hermione rire... Je crois que c'est là que j'ai réalisé... »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Si on est trois à lui pourrir la vie, elle finira bien par dégager, remarqua une voix derrière eux. »

Audrey s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils vide.

« Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, confirma Harry. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez une idée derrière la tête remarqua-t-il. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire inquiétant.

« Je crois que des courses s'impose, assura Audrey. »

« Je pourrais avoir la traduction de ces regards vénéneux et de ces sous-entendus obscures ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui compte les plus pour notre blondasse ? demanda Ginny. »

Il haussa les épaules c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis...

« L'apparence ! s'exclama Audrey. »

Harry les regarda sans comprendre.

« A la réflexion, je ne veux pas savoir, se rétracta-t-il. »

« T'en fais pas, tu comprendra très vite, assura la rousse. »

Elles se levèrent, manifestement avec l'intention de mettre leur plan à exécution. Harry osa enfin se lancer.

« Dites, les filles, vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi ? se lança-t-il avec hésitation. »

Il passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça tu vois, signala Ginny avec un air taquin, c'est un signe de grande nervosité chez Harry. »

Il fronça les sourcils et maintint sa main sur son genou.

« Je... En fait, c'est... »

« Tu vas y arriver Harry, se moqua gentiment Audrey. »

La main revint décoiffer les cheveux sombres.

« Bah, en fait voilà, recommença-t-il avec un petit peu plus d'assurance, c'est à propos de mes fringues... »

Elles se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas rire et veillèrent à ne pas se regarder pour ne pas craquer. Ginny hocha la tête pour le pousser à continuer, elle avait pris une rougeur des plus suspectes.

« J'en est marre d'avoir l'impression qu'elles vont craquer à chaque fois que je fais un mouvement, avoua-t-il d'une traite sans respirer. »

Il avait pris une belle teinte rouge. Pour les filles se fut trop difficile, elle explosèrent de rire. Audrey se roulait dans l'herbe alors que Ginny se tenait le ventre en essuyant ses larmes. Penaud, Harry ne savait pas trop comment interpréter leur comportement.

Finalement calmées, Audrey se releva et Ginny reprit son souffle.

« Ok, Harry, le rassura Audrey, on y va tout à l'heure, mais avant, tu nous occupes Cynthia un bon quart d'heure, voir vingt minutes. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Mission repérage..., lança Ginny. Loin de la chambre de Mione, ok ! »

Il hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant dans quoi s'était-il engouffré encore ?

Elles croisèrent Cynthia dans la cuisine qui jeta un coup d'oeil dehors, elle allait sans doute se précipiter voir Harry. Ron regardait la télé comme fasciné et Sterenn avait amené Hermione sur la tombe d'Alvaro, comme elle le demandait depuis quelques jours.

Elles montèrent à l'étage avec des mines de comploteuses. Elles poussèrent la porte de la chambre d'Hermione avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Tu l'as vraiment pardonné ? demanda Audrey. »

Ginny se mordilla les lèvres et sortit récupérer de quoi écrire.

« Ouais, admit-elle, il s'est comporté comme un abruti, et il le reconnaît. »

« Et ça te suffit ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Ginny sourit.

« Au début, j'ai pensé que ça ne me suffirait pas, avoua-t-elle.Mais quand il m'a présenté ses excuses, il était sincère et réellement honteux... Et je me suis aperçue que ça me suffisait... »

Audrey la dévisagea tout en fouillant dans un vanity rose et argent.

« Tu trouves pas ça étrange ? »

« Je crois que j'ai pris du recul par rapport à la situation, avoua-t-elle. Certes, il me plaît toujours, mais je pense m'être faite à l'idée qu'il ne ressentira rien de tel à mon égard... Et puis, plus je rencontre Liandro... Plus... »

Elle avait pris une superbe rouge qui jurait terriblement avec ses cheveux...

« Je crois avoir compris, jolie rousse, se moqua Audrey. »

Elles rirent et terminèrent ce qu'elles avaient à faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Sterenn soupira, Hermione lui avait demandé de la laisser seule sur la tombe de son ami, ce qu'elle avait fait avec hésitation. Assise dans le petit café à une rue du cimetière, elle essayait de chasser son inquiétude. Le café était plutôt bon, mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Certes les choses allaient mieux, mais un rien pouvait refaire basculer Hermione...

« Oh, quelle triste mine ! »

Elle sursauta et releva les yeux. Les orbes d'onyx qu'elle croisa lui rendirent le sourire.

« On ne fait que se croiser, ces derniers temps, remarqua-t-il. »

Elle sourit et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Pas trop mal, sourit-elle. »

Ils discutèrent un bon quart d'heure avant que Sterenn ne l'abandonne pour aller voir où en était Hermione. Il lui fit élégamment un baisemain en lui souhaitant de se revoir bientôt. Sterenn se fit violence pour ne pas rougir, mais au regard pétillant qu'il lui renvoya, elle avait échoué lamentablement.

Elle sortit du café et rejoignit le cimetière...

La porte grinça doucement et se referma dans un petit claquement derrière elle. Elle avança dans les allées, les graviers crissant sous ses pas.

Elle fit un crochet par la tombe de son époux. Le rosier grimpant d'une blancheur légèrement orangée s'aggripait à la pierre tombale. Elle viendrait le couper à l'automne, car il commençait à empiéter sur les inscriptions. Au milieu des trois plaques, un bouquet de fleurs des champs et un de lys embaumaient doucement.

Elle sourit et s'aperçut que ça lui était beaucoup moins douloureux aujourd'hui... On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru...

Elle quitta la tombe de son défunt époux et parcourut les allées jusqu'à la partie la plus récente du cimetière.

Agenouillée devant la tombe, les mains calmement posées sur les genoux, Hermione fixait la tombe. Ses joues étaient sèches, mais ses yeux rouges la trahissait. Elle tendit doucement la main pour caresser un bouquet de fresias à l'odeur suave, un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres comme un souvenir fugace effleurait son coeur.

« Hermione, appela-t-elle doucement. »

Elle se tourna doucement vers elle, le regard lointain. Elle lança un dernier regard à la tombe, embrassa ses doigts et les déposa sur le marbre froid. Elle se releva et après un dernier regard douloureux, rejoignit sa mère pour se perdre dans une étreinte rassurante.

« Rentrons, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Main dans la main, elles quittèrent la cimetière, seuls le crissement des graviers et le chant des oiseaux les accompagnèrent.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Autour de la table Audrey, Harry et Ginny tentait de remettre l'ambiance à la joie. Hermione tournait mollement la sauce tomate, les yeux dans le vide, et Ron s'était enfermé dans un mutisme renfrogné. Sterenn riait avec Ginny aux pitreries d'Audrey et Harry.

Soudain un cri s'éleva dans la maison. Hermione fit un bond en arrière, les autres se figèrent, sauf Ron qui courut à l'étage. Ginny et Audrey échangèrent un regard avant de se tordre de rire. Kingsley qui avait bondit dans la maison avec Eddy les regardait sans comprendre.

« Problème capillaire..., expliqua Audrey. »

« ...ou épidermique, compléta Ginny. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et elles ne purent retenir leur fou rire qui alla jusqu'aux larmes. Les autres étaient éberlués, Harry se doutait bien que cela avait à voir avec le temps qu'elles avaient passé dans le rayon beauté du centre commercial et dans la boutique bizarre qui lui rappelait furieusement celle qu'avait ouverte les jumeaux Weasley.

« Elle ne veut pas sortir ! »

Ron venait de revenir penaud et inquiet. Cynthia s'était enfermée dans la chambre d'Hermione et refusait d'en sortir. Ginny se tenait à la table et Audrey s'était effondrée sur une chaise, elles ne parvenaient pas à cesser de rire. Harry avait une folle envie de voir la jeune fille, savoir ce qu'elles lui avaient fait... Ginny était une Weasley et Audrey semblait avoir une sacré dose d'humour et d'ingénuosité.

Certes, il estimait que Cynthia ne méritait pas un traitement si fort, mais il savait que pour l'équilibre d'Hermione, il fallait qu'elle parte et les deux furies pliées de rire étaient bien partie pour la faire déguerpir. Peut-être pas de façon très honnête et sympathique mais le résultat comptait plus que les moyens employés.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait ! s'emporta Ron en fixant sa soeur. »

Celle-ci tout à son fou-rire ne parvint pas à répondre, hoquetant et étouffant.

« Ginny ! »

Elle réussit à se calmer au bout de quelques instants d'effort.

« Ronnie, ne m'en veut pas, mais en ce moment ton avis est le dernier qui m'intéresse, lança Ginny. Je suis une Weasley, cette fille m'a cherché, j'ai réagi comme une Weasley, mes autres frères, eux, m'auraient félicitée ! »

Elle était tranchante comme à chaque altercation avec son frère ces derniers temps, il n'y avait plus rien de la note d'amusement habituelle, celle qui rendait leurs échanges sans importance.

Harry désapprouvait cette tension, il ne voulait pas voir cette fratrie si soudée se désagréger à cause d'une fille, une quasi inconnue de surcroît. Il préféra intervenir, pour éviter que les choses s'enveniment, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent entre eux ces derniers temps.

« J'ai un doute pour Percy, remarqua-t-il avec légèreté. »

Ginny replongea dans le rire en imaginant la réaction de son rigide frère...

Kingsley les regardait un peu déphasé. Il passait de l'une à l'autre des deux filles pliées de rire de plus en plus décontenancé. Eddy haussa les épaules, il ne semblait pas surpris, plutôt blasé, sûrement l'habitude de travailler avec Tonks...

« Je peux..., commença-t-il. »

« Rien de grave, assura Ginny, pas d'attaque ! »

« Euh... Elle en a peut-être fait une quand elle s'est vue dans le miroir, intervint Audrey. »

Le fou-rire les reprit et les Aurors abandonnèrent, ils sortirent pour recommencer leur surveillance.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione qui était restée jusque là muette. »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard.

« Je te conseillerais simplement de n'utiliser aucun des produits appartenant à notre blonde, dit mystérieusement Audrey. »

La brune sourit et s'approcha d'Hermione pour remuer la sauce tomate qui commençait à brûler. Hermione essaya de capter son regard, mais Audrey l'évita soigneusement avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous contrarier, les filles, sourit Hermione. »

Les deux concernées échangèrent un regard, les yeux de leur amie pétillaient à nouveau.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Sa voiture chargée, Sterenn referma le coffre d'un claquement sec, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas organisé une telle fête. Ce week-end, Harry fêtait ses 17 ans, en douce, avec l'aide de Ginny et d'Hermione - ce qui avait fait le plus grand bien à la jeune fille - elles avaient organisé une petite fête, avec des amis de Poudlard.

Elle soupira et repoussa les mèches sombres qui lui barraient le visage. Sa tresse n'avait pas résisté, elle était à moitié défaite. Lasse, elle arracha l'élastique, et d'un simple mouvement de tête, ses cheveux se répandirent sur ses épaules. Souvent elle pensait qu'Hermione devait lui en vouloir pour cette chevelure indomptable.

« Bonjour, susurra une voix étrangement proche. »

Elle frissonna plus qu'elle ne sursauta et se gifla mentalement. Elle avait une forte impression d'être retourner au lycée ces derniers temps... Bizarrement, ça lui plaisait d'une certaine manière.

« Est-ce une impression où vous me suivez ? le taquina-t-elle. »

Il sourit et ses yeux noirs pétillèrent. Sterenn croisa les bras et le toisa avec amusement.

« Vous vous méprenez à mon sujet, assura-t-il. Je suis un piètre bricoleur et mon neveu est encore pire que moi, sourit-il, j'avais un besoin urgent de passer à la pharmacie. »

Il souleva son sac pour le lui prouver, mais elle ne changea pas d'attitude, bien qu'un petit sourire moqueur releva légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par son air sûr et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les onyx pétillant.

« Par quel miracle parvenez-vous donc à me croiser à chaque fois que je mets un pied en centre-ville ? insista-t-elle. »

« Vous savez, Sterenn, le monde est rempli de magie... Pourquoi vouloir en percer tous les mystères ? »

Elle secoua la tête en riant, il n'avait pas idée à quel point il avait raison. Elle prit une posture plus détendue et il lui offrit un baisemain, comme la fois précédente.

« Serait-ce audacieux de vous proposer que nous allions boire un café ? demanda-t-il courtoisement. »

Elle fut surprise de la tournure de sa phrase, ainsi que de son vocabulaire, mais elle accepta avec joie.

« Vous savez que votre parler est surprenant, remarqua-t-elle. »

« Vus trouvez ! s'étonna-t-il faussement. J'aime surprendre les gens et notre langue est si complexe que je trouve dommage de ne pas en utiliser toute l'étendue... »

Elle verrouilla sa voiture et dû s'empêcher de rougir quand il lui proposa son bras pour la guider jusqu'à la terrasse d'un café voisin.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

La veille, lorsque la faim avait enfin décidé Cynthia à sortir de la chambre, la cuisine s'était retrouvé au coeur d'étanges évènements, plusieurs personnes tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur fou-rire en se tenant les côte et en se mordant les lèvres, tandis qu'une rousse et une brune ne se gênait pas du tout pliées en deux sur la table. Ron était figé de stupeur, il faut dire que les cheveux bleus de Cynthia jurait grandement avec sa peau verte.

Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir toujours régulièrement pris de tremblements. Cynthia les lèvres pincées faisaient mine de ne rien voir. Le repas se fit dans le silence, car nul n'était capable d'ouvrir la bouche sans exploser de rire.

Malgré sa douche ce matin là, les couleurs s'étaient à peine estompées. Elle avait eu l'idiotie d'utiliser sa crème pour le visage et avait maintenant un faciès jaunâtre, depuis elle ne touchait plus rien de ses produits, elle avait tout jeté pour plus de sûreté.

L'avantage étant qu'elle ne quittait plus la chambre d'Hermione, même Ron n'allait pas la voir, car malgré le regard réprobateur qu'il lançait régulièrement à sa soeur, il avait du mal à contenir son rire quand Cynthia était dans la même pièce que lui.

« Je dois admettre que sur ce coup-là, vous avez fait fort, sourit Harry. »

Il était dans le jardin avec les trois jeunes filles, Ron avait la tête dans les flammes pour discuter avec sa mère et Cynthia continuait à se cacher.

« J'avoue que je doutais, avoua Ginny, je ne pensais pas qu'on parviendrait à de tels résultats avec des produits moldus. »

« Tu nous as pris pour quoi ? demanda Audrey en riant. »

« Attends, c'est quand même assez exceptionnel, même avec des produits magique ! »

« En même temps avec la panoplie de produit bizarre qu'elle se trimballe, s'était pas trop difficile, remarqua Hermione. »

« Tu pourrais reconnaître notre génie, tout de même ! se vexa faussement Audrey. »

« Non, je peux rendre honneur à votre malice, qui vous a permis de remplacer tous les produits en douce, lança la sorcière, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez l'inventrice de ces produits, donc pour le génie, vous repasserez... »

Hermione termina avec un sourire moqueur sous les moues vexées de ses deux amies. Harry rit en faisant remarquer que c'était lui le plus malicieux puisque ça avez été son travail de maintenir la cousine Granger éloignée le temps qu'elles mettent tout en place.

« Malicieux ? se moqua Hermione. Ah non, Harry sans vouloir te vexer, tu te contentes d'être un mâle, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut à Cynthia pour la maintenir n'importe où, du moment qu'elle se sent regardée ! »

Ginny et Audrey éclatèrent de rire et la moue vexée d'Harry se transforma bien vite en sourire.

Hermione regarda ses amis rirent, elles se sentaient incroyablement bien et détendue. Ils faisaient tant d'effort pour elle, alors qu'eux même avait leur propre problème. En même temps, ici ils étaient loin des tracas de la guerre, des horreurs de Voldemort, peut-être étais-ce mieux que rien...

Elle sourit, fière d'avoir participé à l'organisation de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il allait avoir 17 ans, être majeur, n'était-ce pas le plus important pour l'instant ? Elles avaient tout fait pour que son anniversaire soit inoubliable? Le 31 était le lendemain, mais la fête aurait lieu le samedi soir, il leur restait à peine deux jours pour se débarrasser de Cynthia... Elle ignorait ce que ses amies avaient prévu et de toutes façons, elle ne préférait pas savoir, elle culpabiliserait...

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Harry était occupé par Ron quand Sterenn rentra enfin. Discrètement, elles vidèrent le coffre en prenant bien soin de cacher tout ce qui pourrait être suspect dans le garage. Le gâteau serait rapporté par les frères Weasley, leur mère y tenait et cela aurait trop difficile à cacher.

Dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle rangeait tout dans les placards, Hermione observa quelques instants sa mère.

« Maman, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, acquiesça gaiement Sterenn. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, sa mère était étrange ces derniers temps.

« Je te trouve bien... euh... bien guillerette, ces derniers temps, y aurait-il une raison particulière ? »

Sterenn se figea et fut heureuse d'être devant la frigo à ce moment là, donc dos à sa fille, car la température de ses joues augmenta soudainement. Mais la chance ne devait pas être avec elle.

« Sterenn ! Tu rougis ! s'étonna Audrey. »

Cela eut pour conséquence de la faire rougie encore plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre, foudroya Audrey du regard, referma le réfrigérateur et fit face à sa fille. La température de ses joues avait baissé, mais pas encore suffisamment...

« Maman ? lâcha Hermione sidérée. »

Ginny et Audrey quittèrent discrètement la pièce, cela ne les concernait absolument pas.

Sterenn souffla et s'assit à la table, regardant Hermione s'installer en face d'elle.

« Eh bien voilà, commença la femme assez mal à l'aise, ces derniers temps, j'ai rencontré plusieurs fois un homme et nous avons pas mal discuter et but des cafés ensemble, enfin... »

Elle ne savait pas comment présenter les choses, elle était incroyablement mal à l'aise, retomber dans l'adolescence à son âge était vraiment ridicule. L'expression figée et incrédule de sa fille ne l'aidait absolument pas.

« Enfin, je... Il n'y a rien entre nous, assura-t-elle incertaine, c'est juste que, on s'entend bien et... »

Elle fut coupée par le fou-rire de sa fille, ce fut à elle d'être incrédule, était-elle à ce point ridicule ? Hermione parvint enfin à se calmer, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« En résumé, tu as rencontré un homme charmant qui te plaît ? interrogea sa fille avec un sourire amusé. »

« Je... Non ! Enfin..., bégaya lamentablement la mère. »

Hermione fut à nouveau reprise d'un fou-rire qu'elle et du mal à arrêter et même Sterenn dut reconnaître que la situation s'y prêtait bien. Normalement, la fille bégayait devant sa mère à propos des garçons et pas l'inverse. Elle soupira et se permit un sourire.

« Maman, franchement, ça ne me pose aucun problème, assura la jeune fille. Ça fait trois ans que papa n'est plus, rappela-t-elle, et tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui te rends si joyeuse, alors je ne peux qu'être contente, assura-t-elle. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette joie dans tes yeux... »

Sterenn sourit et une larme roula sur la joue.

« Tu es trop sage pour ton âge Hermione, soupira-t-elle. »

« Tu préférerais quoi ? demanda taquinement la brune. Que je hurle ? Me révolte en te disant que tu n'as pas ke droit ? Tu fais tout pour me rendre heureuse maman, j'ai bien le droit de souhaiter la même chose pour toi ? »

Sterenn se leva et alla serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant le fait d'être ensemble.

« Je pourrais le rencontrer quand ? demanda Hermione. »

Elle sourit en voyant sa mère rougir.

« On n'en est pas encore là, répondit Sterenn, pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes qu'aux rencontres fortuites. »

« Fortuites ? rit Hermione. Et tu l'as rencontré _ i fortuitement_ /i combien de fois ? »

Sterenn toussota gênée, c'est exactement la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite, mais il est vrai qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prémédité leurs rencontres, en tout cas c'est ce qui paraissait le plus plausible...

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

La complicité mère/fille faisait plaisir à voir, Ginny était heureuse de constater qu'Hermione allait de mieux en mieux. Le vrai test correspondrait à la première situation qui la ferait douter... Ginny espérait que cela n'arriverait pas de si tôt, elle doutait que son amie soit capable d'y faire face pour l'instant.

Le petit déjeuner copieux qu'elles avaient préparé - avec Audrey et Hermione - attendait sur la table, avec une bougie plantée dans un muffin.

La matinée fut légère, jamais une chanson d'anniversaire fut aussi mal chantée, par une bande de casseroles au réveil. Harry dut réprimer son fou-rire tellement ils chantaient faux, mais ses yeux pétillants firent plaisir à tout la monde, c'était son premier vrai anniversaire.

Dans la journée, les hiboux affluèrent, interceptés par les Aurors qui vérifièrent que leur contenu n'était pas dangereux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à déguster les fondants de Mrs Weasley, qu'Harry dut empêcher Ginny d'offrir les gâteaux d'Hagrid à Cynthia et qu'ils jouèrent à reconnaître les goûts des 17 boîtes des bonbons de la Bertie la Crochue envoyé par les jumeaux Weasley, ce qui sidéra Audrey et Sterenn. Il reçut encore quelques cartes et paraissait très satisfait, ses amis se demandait quelle tête il ferait le lendemain soir en découvrant la fête qu'ils lui avaient organisé...

Un peu avant midi, Cynthia interpella sèchement Ginny et Audrey. Après d'âpres négociations, les deux amies obtinrent le départ de la cousine Granger le lendemain matin, à condition qu'elle puisse participer à la sortie du soir même de manière décente.

Après conciliabule - plus pour agacer la cousine que par nécessité - elles acceptèrent, en expliquant bien que si elle essayait de les arnaquer, elle subirait bien pire que ces simples changement de couleur. Cynthia disparut en courant vers la chambre d'Hermione et surtout vers sa salle de bain, quand elle eut enfin les produits en main.

« On avait pas le choix, hein ? demanda Ginny. »

« Ça te plaît pas du tout qu'elle vienne ? »

« Audrey, soupira la rousse, Liandro et ses amis la détestent ! »

« On leur expliquera, sourit Audrey, ils comprendront... De toute façon, toute personne vous observant un tant soit peu comprendrait votre animosité réciproque... Si les regards pouvaient tuer, vous seriez déjà six pieds sous terre, assura la brune. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Sterenn regarda autour d'elle avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Elle soupira. Juste une fois dans sa vie, elle espérait avoir une amie ponctuelle, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait déposé Hermione au coiffeur pour retrouver sa couleur naturelle, Ginny lui tenait compagnie, pendant qu'Audrey et Harry aidaient Ron à trouver de nouveaux vêtements, s'ils devaient le voir encore une fois remonter son pantalon, ils allaient finir par mourir de rire...

« Je ne me rappelais pourtant pas que nous avions rendez-vous ? s'amusa une voix. »

Retenant un frisson, Sterenn se retourna pour le toiser avec moquerie.

« Vous êtes bien présomptueux je trouve, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

« Nos chemins se croisent si souvent que vous devez admettre qu'il est normal que je m'interroge... »

« Au risque de vous décevoir, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre... »

Il l'observa quelques instants, son regard sombre était indescriptible, mais elle ne flancha pas.

Finalement, il sourit et haussa les épaules, chassant une pensée d'un léger coup de tête.

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'une si belle femme ne pouvait qu'avoir nombres de courtisans... »

« Quel compliment magnifiquement tourné, rit-elle. »

Toutefois, elle s'abstint soigneusement de confirmer ou d'infirmer ses dires, et se concentra pour ne pas rougir.

« Ce serais donc cavalier de vous inviter à prendre un café, remarqua-t-il. »

« Il me semble en effet, acquiesça-t-elle. »

« Toutefois, il me semble que votre rendez-vous est en retard, vous regardiez avec insistance votre montre, rappela-t-il, ne serait-ce pas justice ? »

Elle allait répondre quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'appela de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle releva les yeux et répondit aux signes de son amie.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon rendez-vous est arrivé... Je vais devoir vous laisser. »

Il l'observa quelques instants.

« Etrangement je me sens ridicule, lança-t-il. »

« Ce n'est qu'une impression assura-t-elle, je vous est trouvé charmant ! »

Elle lui offrit un beau sourire et s'apprêta à traverser la rue.

« Aurais-je une chance de vous revoir ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'au fond, la réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

« Demain soir, je passerais une bonne partie de la nuit au pub 'A l'étourdi'... Bonne journée ! »

Elle traversa la rue sous le regard curieux de Clara et sous les insondables yeux sombres qui la faisaient rougir...

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Ce soir-là, ils se rendirent dans le pub de la ville voisine : "L'Oriental". Il était encore tôt et le groupe faisait encore des réglages. Les conversations bourdonnaient dans la salle au milieu du bruit des couverts et des tintements des verres. Le pub faisait aussi brasserie permettant aux clients de se restaurer avant le début de la soirée.

De loin, les musiciens saluèrent Ginny, mais leurs regards se firent sombres quand ils constatèrent la présence de Cynthia. La rousse se leva et se dirigea vers eux, elle leur devait une explication.

« T'as une bonne excuse ? demanda Jordan. »

Elle le toisa quelques instants, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus.

« Eh Jordan, t'a fini d'être agressive, intervint Zinette. »

Il haussa les épaules et se remit aux réglages.

« Je sais que la présence de la peste blonde ne vous ravie pas, mais moi non plus, assura-t-elle. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est collante, et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'en débarrasser pour le reste de l'été, c'est de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse venir ce soir... »

Liandro la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne nous dis pas tout ? »

Elle mordilla distraitement ses lèvres, le regardant avec un certain plaisir se tendre.

« Disons que, Audrey et moi, avons fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus vraiment sortir..., commença-t-elle. Elle a négocier son départ contre un retour à la normal et une dernière soirée... Nous ne pouvions pas vraiment négocier autrement, il fallait qu'on s'en débarrasse le plus rapidement possible... »

« Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Léo. »

« Parce que sinon on aurait fini par la tuer, éclaircit Audrey qui venait d'arriver derrière elle. »

« Pourquoi cet air suspicieux ? demanda Ginny. »

« Oh ! Tu demandes ! Regarde les cheveux de Cynthia. »

Ils se tournèrent tous et remarquèrent que les cheveux blonds luisaient dans la pénombre.

« Pourquoi ce serait moi ? demanda innocemment la rousse. »

« Peut-être à cause du mystérieux paquet que tu as reçu ce matin ! Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le verrais pas au milieu des paquets pour l'anniversaire de Harry ? »

Ginny éclata de rire et haussa les épaules.

« Mes frères voulaient y ajouter leur touche personnelle ! admit-elle. »

« Faut absolument que je les rencontre ceux-là, ils m'ont l'air d'enfer ! sourit Audrey en fixant Cynthia. »

« C'est assez glauque comme effet, remarqua Nimfa. »

« Ce que je peux être fier d'eux, lança joyeusement Ginny. »

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle négocie ? demanda Mehdi. C'est plutôt une coriace celle-là, d'habitude ! »

« Il semblerait que les cheveux bleus et la peau verte ne soient pas mode, expliqua Audrey. »

« Moi j'aimais bien son visage jaune soleil, remarqua innocemment Ginny. »

« Fais gaffe à toi Jordan, plaisanta Tommy, je suis sûr que si tu les cherches un peu, elles trouveront quelque chose pour s'accorder avec tes cheveux rouge et noir... »

Le chanteur rit jaune et partit rejoindre Lucas qui se bidonnait doucement en retrait. Ils s'occupèrent de vérifier deux ou trois réglages.

« Eddy vous accompagne encore ! s'étonna Zinette. Euh... La fille aux cheveux roses, c'est la même que la dernière fois ? »

« Ouais, confirma Ginny, là c'est son style habituel. »

« Y'a quelque chose entre eux ? demanda-t-elle. Pour qu'ils vous accompagne à nouveau... »

Ginny sentit Audrey se tendre à ses côtés, mais elle-même resta très détendue.

« C'est une question qu'il faudrait leur poser, fit-t-elle songeuse en les observant. Y'a peut-être quelque chose de vrai là-dedans. »

Elles se sourirent, complices.

« Je croyais que Tonks était avec un lycan-chose ! murmura furieusement Audrey alors qu'elles rejoignaient leurs amis. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle improviser, Audrey, il fallait trouver quelque chose de crédible pour expliquer la présence d'Eddy... »

« Et comment tu vas régler ce problème ? »

« Moi ?! Mais moi je ne vais rien faire ! Ce sont eux les Aurors ! Quand Eddy se retrouvera à devoir s'expliquer, il s'arrangera... Moi je ne suis que l'adolescente pour qui Tonks joue les chaperons... »

Audrey s'arrêta et la regarda incrédule et amusée.

« Tu sais que t'es une petite maline, toi ! »

« J'suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment un compliment, lança Ginny avant de rire. »

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Il mangeait en plaisantant, discutant de tout et de rien, Harry était resté au côté de Ron, et Audrey comme Hermione n'avait pas laissé trop de personne s'interposer entre elles et Ginny, au cas où elle serait en difficulté, mais il semblait que les cours express l'aient bien aidée...

« Alors Eddy, tu me racontes ce qui se passe entre toi et la marrante aux cheveux roses ? demanda Zinette. »

Le jeune Auror dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'étouffer avec son steak. Ginny pouffa sous l'oeil curieux de Liandro.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment il va s'en sortir, expliqua la rousse. »

Le jeune Auror biaisa extrêmement bien la question, au final il réussit à dévier le sujet, mais l'air contrarié de Zinette était significatif, elle reviendrait à la charge.

Alors qu'ils terminaient tranquillement leur repas, les lumières se tamisèrent. Les conversations baissèrent d'un ton et une serveuse apparut avec un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Toute la salle se mit à chanter bruyamment et pas vraiment juste. Quand elle s'approcha de la table et posa le gâteau devant Harry, celui-ci était pivoine et complètement incrédule.

Il souffla les bougies sous les applaudissements, puis la salle retrouva son calme et les lumières se rallumèrent.

« T'as chaud Harry ? se moqua Tonks. »

Il lui tira la langue et la serveuse coupa la gâteau et les aida à servir.

L'ambiance était vraiment bonne entre eux, Cynthia se fit étonnamment discrète et ne sembla rien remarquer pour ses cheveux. Ron s'était contenté de foudroyer Ginny du regard, mais Harry et Hermione lui avait fait des clins d'oeil satisfaits.

Ginny craquait de plus en plus pour Liandro. Il était absolument charmant avec elle et plein d'humour. Elle se sentit foudroyée plusieurs fois quand des groupes de jeunes filles arrivèrent. Cynthia se pavanait discrètement et elle finit par se lever pour aller saluer des connaissances ou plutôt les rendre jalouses.

« Y'a des chances qu'on survive à cette soirée ? demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. »

« Si tu te tiens aux 3 règles de base de survie, ça devrait aller..., sourit Nimfa. »

Audrey la regarda interrogative.

« Règle n°1 : Ne jamais aller aux toilettes seule, dicta Léo avec le plus grand sérieux. Règle n°2 : Ne bois et ne mange rien de ce qu'elles peuvent t'offrir. Règle n°3 : Quand tu danses fais attention à ne pas te faire isoler... »

« Ginny, lança Hermione, sache que je te revaudrais ça ! »

« Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! se défendit la rousse. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je formule à voix haute ma pensée ? contre-attaqua la brune sorcière, le regard fixé sur le voisin de Ginny. »

Celle-ci pris une teinte rouge et détourna les yeux alors que Liandro l'interrogeait du regard. Lucas eut du mal à s'arrêter de rire ce qui entraîna tout le monde à le regarder. Il releva les mains pour se défendre, mais fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

« Ils sont vraiment bon, lança Hermione en se laissant tomber à ses côtés en désignant le groupe d'un mouvement de la main. »

Elle haletait, son chignon à la base flou était devenu carrément sauvage, laissant des mèches ondulées se coller à son visage luisant, et son débardeur bleu au dos nageur lui collait à la peau. Elle était déchaînée ce soir-là, elle avait retrouvé des amis moldus dans la salle et Ginny avait été heureuse de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas renforcé son malaise, bien au contraire. Elle avala une bonne gorgée de soda et se laissa basculer vers l'arrière offrant son cou à un improbable courant d'air frais.

« Alors où tu en es avec Liandro ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Aurais-je un espoir que vous me fichiez la paix ? soupira Ginny. »

Léo éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Aucun ma belle, vous vous plaisez mutuellement, on l'a tous remarqué ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Ginny la fusilla du regard, mais cela ne sembla lui faire aucun effet.

Un jeune homme s'approcha et proposa à Léonore de danser. Elle accepta à condition qu'il arrive à la regarder dans les yeux et non pas dans le décolleté. Il bredouilla lamentablement et Léo le tira sur ma piste de danse en riant.

Depuis la scène, Mehdi la regarda en serrant les dents. Ginny sourit, Léo avait le don d'attirer les yeux des garçons. Certes elle était petite mais plantureuse, avec des grands yeux verts pétillant et une bouche pulpeuse qui ne nécessitaient aucun maquillage. Quand à son pantacourt noir ajusté et sa tunique violette joliment décolletée, ils ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination... De plus s'était une boule d'énergie toujours prête à rire, danser, s'éclater. Mais Ginny savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, elle était complètement accroc à Mehdi et celui-ci semblait le savoir malgré son regard brûlant...

« Regarde Nimfa, lança Hermione. »

Elle chercha quelques instants et sourit. Nimfa n'était pas à proprement parler une beauté, mais elle avait quelque chose de magnétique. Actuellement elle se déhanchait au milieu de trois ou quatre garçons - dur à savoir -, sa longue robe safran, digne d'une gitane, ondulait autour de son corps longiligne, tandis que sa chevelure chocolat chatouillait ses reins quand elle se cambrait. Elle était absolument divine malgré ses formes quasi-androgyne. Ses yeux d'argent liquide n'était pas étrangers au phénomène, puisqu'ils avaient une forte tendance à être hypnotique lorsqu'on était plongé en eux...

« Liandro a pas trop l'air d'apprécier, remarqua Hermione. Ah les frangins ! »

« Dis donc, la Audrey c'est une innocente ! s'étonna Ginny. »

Hermione rit, nullement surprise par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Elle dansait langoureusement avec un brun ténébreux, ils étaient tellement proches qu'il serait plus que difficile de faire passer une boîte d'allumettes entre eux.

« Audrey, c'est une folle, sourit Hermione, mais elle l'est moins qu'avant cela lui à causer des problèmes une fois... Heureusement qu'Alvaro était là... »

Sa voix mourut et Ginny se tendit en se morigénant mentalement.

« Ça va Gin', je t'assure... Sa mort est encore douloureuse et elle le sera encore longtemps, admit-elle, mais je ne dois pas arrêter de vivre pour autant... »

Elle eut un sourire un peu mélancolique mais sincère qui réchauffa un peu Ginny.

« C'est moi où il a la main sous sa jupe ! »

Ginny sursauta et constata qu'en effet, le brun ténébreux avait la main sous la jupe rouge d'Audrey. Celle-si souriait avec provocation, mais la rousse douta que le bellâtre le remarque puisqu'il s'intéressait beaucoup plus la perspective qu'offrait le débardeur noir.

« Elle changera jamais, soupira Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude. »

Bizarrement le brun fut écarter, il parut énervé mais n'osa rien dire quand il croisa le regard sombre d'un homme qui devait faire une voir deux têtes de plus que lui.

Le colosse se tourna vers Audrey avec mécontentement et la brune pris un air contrit. Il l'amena vers un table passablement énervé.

« Je crois que Sam va lui remettre les pendules à l'heure... »

Hermione avait un petit sourire satisfait que Ginny trouva un brin sadique...

Elles furent assez surprise de constater qu'Harry et Ron dansaient aussi, elle s'attendait plus à les voir faire le pied de grue dans un coin, très mal à l'aise.

Mais le brun semblait plutôt à l'aise tandis qu'il riait avec Tonks sous le regard avide de quelques filles, et Ginny dut reconnaître qu'Audrey avait du goût. Le jean sombre qu'il portait le moulait exactement où il fallait et le tee-shirt rouge imprimé des faux tags révélaient des bras harmonieusement musclés sans oublier un ventre plat et dur dès qu'il levait le bras. La rousse se rendit compte que, si elle appréciait le physique du brun, ce n'était plus pareil, et elle ne sentait pas la moindre pointe de jalousie à l'égard des filles qui le draguait ouvertement, seulement un peu de méfiance.

Ron par contre était crispé et il était clair que si Tonks lui en laissait l'opportunité il se terrerait dans un coin ne plus en bouger. Pourtant, d'après le regard appréciateur des filles, son baggy kaki et sa chemise chocolat dont il avait roulé le manche lui allait à ravir...

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Ils se désaltéraient le temps de la pause, en sueur et haletant. Du coin de l'oeil Zinette surveillait ce qu'ils buvaient. Jordan grogna en réponse, faisant rire Tommy et Lucas.

Tonks se laissa tomber à moitié sur Eddy qui serra les dents. Tonks avait son petit succès, ses cheveux roses et sa maladresse lui avait permis de faire des rencontres, bien que son jean ajusté et son débardeur turquoise qui révélait son nombril n'y était peut-être pas étranger. Eddy lui lança un regard glacial qu'elle lui rendit.

« Bon, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous ? demanda Zinette. »

Tonks avala de travers et s'étouffa, Eddy lui tapota le dos et jeta un coup d'oeil sévère à Ginny. Celle-ci se demanda comment il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

Elle trouva plus judicieux de se faire discrètement la malle. Elle se pencha vers Liandro et lui dit qu'elle avait envie de prendre l'air. Il lui fit signe de prendre son verre avant de se lever et lui prendre la main pour la guider. Elle sentit les regards dans son dos et se fit la remarque que pour la discrétion, elle pouvait repasser.

Il la conduisit sur le toit où il y avait peu de monde. Quelques braseros de cuivre les éclairaient de lueur mouvante. Ginny aimait beaucoup ce pub qu'elle trouvait très original avec ses murs aux couleurs chaudes et ses décorations colorés. L'endroit portait bien son nom et Ginny fut agréablement surprise que le toit soit dans le ton. Il allèrent s'installer à l'opposer de la porte et s'assirent sur le muret de sécurité.

« Ça fait du bien un peu de fraîcheur, remarqua-t-il. »

Elle lui sourit et avala un gorgée de son cocktail, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle buvait puisque Léo s'était occupée de leur commande.

« Un problème ? demanda Liandro voyant son air songeur. »

« Pas du tout, je réfléchissais aux comportements d'Harry et de mon frère, expliqua-t-elle, Harry s'est déchaîné assez rapidement et Ron a fini par se décoincer... Ce qui est carrément bizarre, mais je viens de comprendre pourquoi... »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils,lui ne comprenait pas. Elle leva son verre et l'agita légèrement.

« C'est Léo qui s'est occupé des commandes, éclaircit-elle. Quand elle parlait de la règle n°2, je ne savais pas qu'elle se mettait dans le lot. »

Ils rirent quelques instants, mais Ginny ne parvint pas à chasser sa gêne. Il l'intimidait terriblement et elle avait du mal à le regarder en face.

Ils restèrent silencieux, observant la ville qui se s'accrochait à la colline avant de plonger dans la vallée. Les points scintillants des lumières de la ville faisaient écho aux étoiles. Les lignes droites des rues, les points mouvants des voitures et celles immobiles comme autant de vies derrière les vitres.

Finalement, Ginny baissa les yeux et observa le tatouage de Liandro. Il était en appui sur son bras droit, faisant gonfler tous les muscles sur lesquels courraient les lignes complexes du motif tribal d'un beau bleu sombre. Elle laissa ses yeux les suivre jusqu'à l'épaule. Ce jour-là, il portait un tee-shirt sans manche noir au col en V, ce qui lui permit de voir bien plus de tatouage que la dernière fois et elle remarqua que certaines lignes se terminait à la base de son cou.

Relevant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait. Mal à l'aise, elle sourit timidement et tendit la main pour caresser le tatouage. Elle le sentit frémir et elle retint un sourire satisfait.

« Ça été douloureux ? demanda-t-elle doucement, gardant les yeux fixés sur le tatouage. »

« Un peu... »

Il rit un peu et haussa les épaules.

« Plus qu'un peu en fait, j'ai failli ne pas finir, avoua-t-il. »

« A ce point ?! Je croyais que ce n'était pas si douloureux ! s'étonna-t-elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit, tempéra-t-elle trouvant que ce n'était pas avisé de le vexer. »

Il sourit en apercevant sa gêne et se concentra pour oublier le contact frais et doux de sa main sur son bras. De manière inconsciente, elle lui caressait légèrement la peau.

« L'avant-bras, le dessus du bras et l'épaule, ça été, expliqua-t-il, même à la base du cou c'était supportable, mais quand il devait terminé les lignes en dessous du bras... »

Il grimaça et lui désigna l'espace entre le creux du coude et l'aisselle.

« ...c'était presque insoutenable..., avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Elle sourit et remonta la main pour caresser les lignes de la zone en question.

Il frémit à nouveau et saisit délicatement sa main pour l'écarter. Il garda ses doigts fins dans sa large main calleuse, les caressant de son pouce.

Ginny sentit sa respiration se saccadé et son coeur s'emballer. Elle releva doucement les yeux et plongea dans les saphirs délavés qui la fixaient. Le regard de Liandro était intense, elle se sentait complètement happée. Il releva son autre main pour repousser une mèche qui lui tombait sur la joue. Il en profita pour lui effleurer la peau, comme un souffle d'air. Un délicieux frisson remonta le long de sa colonne...

Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien en dehors d'elle et Liandro. Ces doigts caressants, cette main dans ses cheveux, ces yeux hypnotisant... Son coeur qui cognait violemment contre ses côtes...

Il se pencha lentement vers elle son lâcher son regard. Ginny entrouvrit les lèvres...

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent...

« Ginny ! »

Ils se reculèrent brusquement, Liandro lâcha sa main et se tourna pour savoir qui venait de crier. Ginny baissa la tête et serra les dents, vouant son frère aux Gémonies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ce que je veux Ron ! Ce que je veux ! s'énerva-t-elle. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'emporta-t-il. »

Liandro allait intervenir, mais Mehdi se découpa dans la porte et l'appela.

« Li, on reprend ! »

Le jeune homme resta un instant indécis, puis saisit Ginny par la taille et l'attira à lui.

« A tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. »

Puis il déposa un baiser juste derrière son oreille. Ginny frémit et lui sourit. Il s'éloigna sous son regard brûlant, ça y est, elle était accroc...

« Ginny ! Ginny ! appela Ron. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard se fit plus sombre et elle s'approcha menaçante.

« Avise-toi de te mettre sur mon chemin Ron et je fais de ta vie un enfer. »

Elle frappa du plat de la main sur son torse et regagna la salle du pub, à la fois énervée et joyeuse. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione.

« Alors ? demanda la brune avec sourire. »

« Je déteste mon frère, grogna la rousse. »

Hermione rit et lui tapa gentiment dans le dos.

« A la manière dont il te dévore des yeux, je crois que tu auras l'occasion de te rattraper, remarqua-t-elle. »

Ginny repoussa derrière son oreille une mèche qui lui chatouillait la joue. Elle laissa ses doigts descendre juste là où il l'avait embrassée... Elle soupira et releva la tête pour lui sourire.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

« T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Audrey alors que Ginny se retournait une énième fois dans le lit. »

« Je hais mon frère, grogna Ginny avant de frapper son oreiller. »

« Avoues que malgré tout c'était marrant... »

Elle rit et Ginny pouffa malgré elle.

Enervé, Ron avait avalé cocktail sur cocktail à s'en rendre malade, les obligeant à rentrer avant que le groupe ait fini de jouer. Ginny avait offert un sourire d'excuse à Liandro qui lui avait rendu un vrai sourire.

« Tu l'appeleras demain... »

« Je vais attendre de survivre à demain soir... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma fratrie au complet va être présente, gémit-elle, et Ron va pas se gêner pour leur raconter ! »

« On sera là pour te soutenir ! Et puis réjouissons-nous ! Cynthia se casse demain ! »

« Une trace de lumière dans mon obscurité... Tu parles d'une lumière ! »


	10. Surprises

**_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !!_**

**_Bonne lecture !!_**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Djinn_**

**_PS : Merci à _heronary _pour sa review._  
**

* * *

**Chapitre X : Surprises**

Ginny avait demandé à ce qu'on sorte le champagne pour fêter le départ de Cynthia, mais il lui avait semblé qu'à part Audrey, les autres trouvaient ça déplacé. Cela ne les avait pas empêchées d'effectuer une danse de la victoire dans le salon quand la voiture de la mère de Cynthia avait démarré.

Avec difficulté, Ron avait réussi à emmener Harry faire un tour. A coup de sorts, Hermione, Tonks et Remus avaient installé décoration. Audrey et Ginny observaient avec amusement les choses voler et s'installer, les meubles se déplacer. La rousse avait un petit pincement, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore utiliser la magie.

Elles retournèrent en cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson des diffèrent gâteaux, mais Molly Weasley veillait au grain. En désespoir de cause, elles sortirent dans le jardin pour prendre l'air.

« Quelque chose ne va pas petite Ginny ? demanda Audrey. »

« Tout va pour le mieux, assura la sorcière. »

« En manque de baiser ? »

« Peut-être... »

Audrey l'observa et s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, quand des éclats de rire les firent sursauter. Harry et Ron revenaient dans le jardin. Elles échangèrent un regard alarmé, Ron paraissait désespéré, il ne savait que faire pour écarter son ami de la maison.

Audrey regarda Ginny, celle-ci accrocha le regard de son frère qui hocha la tête. La brune voyait bien que quelque chose se tramait mais ne savait à quoi s'attendre...

« Je suis pressée de revoir Liandro, chuchota-t-elle à sa voisine, quand je penses que j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser quand ce grand crétin est arrivé ! »

« Et bah le grand crétin est très heureux d'être arrivé à point nommé ! gronda Ron après une micro seconde d'hésitation. »

« Je commence à en avoir assez que tu me pourrisses la vie Ron ! Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir ce que je fais !! »

Audrey admirait l'exercice avec un gros doute, était-ce réellement feint ?

« Parce ce que tu vas me dire que cet espèce d'idiot arrogant de musicos est bien pour toi ? tonna le roux. »

« C'est toi qui vas me donner la leçon ! Monsieur Je-bave-devant-une-pétasse-sans-cervelle !! »

« Arrête avec ça, Ginny ! Tu ne connais pas suffisamment Cynthia pour la juger ! »

« Certes ! Audrey ?! »

Elle sentit les regard converger vers elle. Elle leva les mains en signe de défense, si elle voulait assuré le coup, il valait mieux rentrer en cuisine pour prévenir les autres.

« Ne me mêler pas à vos histoires, ok, dit-elle doucement, moi je rentre. »

Elle commença à reculer alors qu'Harry lui envoyait un regard de détresse. Elle écarta les main et lui souffla un "Ce sont tes amis !" qu'il parut peu apprécier.

Pendant ce temps, là, Ginny et Ron continuait à s'énerver. Soudain une tirade figea tout le monde et même Audrey s'arrêta alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Ron venait d'asséner le coup de grâce à sa soeur :

« Je ne permettrais pas que ma soeur se transforme en traînée ! »

Harry recula de trois bon pas, Ginny était sans voix, haletante, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits face à cette assommante insulte.

Elle arma sa main et gifla son frère avec force. Le claquement résonna derrière les maisons. Ginny tenta de retrouver son souffle, mais ne parvint pas à trouver une quelconque répartie bien sentie.

Après un dernier regard pour son frère les yeux emplis de larmes, elle s'enfuit en courant du jardin. La petite porte en bois claqua derrière elle.

Harry regarda Ron complètement stupéfait. Le roux évita son regard, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Tu crois pas que tu y a été un peu fort ? demanda le brun. »

« Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris..., avoua son ami. »

« Je vais essayer de la retrouver... »

Harry quitta le jardin sur les traces de Ginny, Ron se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains.

Audrey laissa passer quelques instant pour être sûre qu'Harry ne revenait pas. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

« Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Je devais trouver quelque chose de percutant, souffla-t-il, quelque chose qui mette en branle le côté chevaleresque d'Harry... J'ai eu la main lourde non ? »

Il releva la tête pour regarder Audrey. Une splendide trace rouge munie de cinq doigts s'étalait sur sa joue.

« Elle aussi je te rassure, sourit-elle. »

Il porta la main à son visage et soupira.

« Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle en avait envie... Je crois que je me suis pris toute la rage accumulée... »

« Tu t'es comporté comme le plus parfait des imbéciles avec elle depuis que vous êtes là, remarqua Audrey. »

« Non, je me comporte comme le plus parfait des imbéciles depuis que les garçons ce sont aperçus de son existence, avoua-t-il. »

Elle rit et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Aller, allons voir s'il y a du travail pour nous à l'intérieur, autant se rendre utile, ça nous changera les idées. »

Il acquiesça et ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Ginny serra les poings, certes elle voulait que ça paraisse crédible, mais Ron n'y avait pas été de main morte. Etait-ce réellement un jeu ou y avait-il un fond de vérité ? Elle appuya sa tête contre un tronc et laissa échapper un grognement qui ressemblait beaucoup au feulement d'un fauve en colère.

« En colère petite tigresse ? »

« Harry, c'est pas drôle ! »

Elle se laissa glisser au bas du tronc en soupirant, il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Il ne pensais pas ce qu'il disait, remarqua-t-il. »

« Harry, j'ai envie de parler de tout sauf de ça, ok ! coupa-t-elle. »

Il écarta les mains en signe d'apaisement. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil de biais, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle lui mentait éhontément.

« Tu m'as l'air sacrément soucieuse, remarqua-t-il. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Les choses sont trop lourdes en ce moment... »

Elle réfléchit, il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées. Un oiseau poussait des trilles joyeuses au-dessus de leurs têtes, la rivière chantait à quelques pas. La rivière !

Ginny eut un sourire mutin et se leva. Elle tira la langue et partit en courant. Perplexe Harry la suivit, mais la perdit vite de vue. Au détour d'un buisson, il se prit une giclée d'eau en plein visage. Il crachota quelques instants en entendant un rire clair et joyeux. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'essuya d'un revers de manche.

Il croisa le regard pétillant de Ginny qui avait ôter ses chaussures. Ses jambes dénudées par son short étaient trempées, ses longs cheveux s'agitaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle riait.

« Ah ouais ! Tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita dans sa direction. L'eau se souleva avant de se rabattre sur elle. Son short kaki et son débardeur noir lui collèrent à la peau, ses cheveux se plaquèrent à son dos et son visage.

« Tricheur ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, moi ! »

Il rit et rangea sa baguette. Mal lui en pris, car elle se jeta sur lui pour le faire plonger dans l'eau. Il ressortit pour prendre une grande goulée d'air, mais il en eut à peine le temps qu'elle le replongeait déjà sous l'eau. Il parvint enfin à reprendre pied et se mit debout, crachotant, toussant et haletant.

Le rire de Ginny roulait entre les arbres, accompagné par le chant des oiseaux. Elle s'était éloigné de lui dès qu'il s'était mis debout. Il était trempé, ses vêtements lourds d'eau le gênait et ses chaussures semblaient collées aux pierres qui tapissaient le fond de la rivière.

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui l'observait avec un air mutin, le soleil enflammait ses cheveux roux et son rire faisait étinceler ses yeux. En cet instant, il la trouva infiniment belle. Elle, la petite soeur de son meilleur ami. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu plus tôt ?

« T'es une traîtresse ! lança-t-il en glissant ses lunettes dans sa poche. »

« Moi ! T'es pas un peu gonflé ! s'écria-t-elle. Qui a utilisé sa baguette contre quelqu'un de désarmé ? »

« Moi ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et elle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans l'eau. Quand elle en sortit, il était derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'immobiliser.

« Tu te rends ? »

« Dans tes rêves Potter ! cracha-t-elle avec colère. »

Mais elle ne put garder son sérieux et explosa de rire. Harry se mit à la chatouiller, redoublement son hilarité. En se tordant dans tous les sens, Ginny parvint à lui rendre la pareille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, haletant et trempés, ils se faisait dorer, étendus côte à côte sur l'herbe verte. Harry se redressa sur un coude et observa son amie. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite, les laissant former une corolle autour de sa tête comme une gigantesque couronne de cuivre étincelant. Sa respiration sacadée soulevait et abaissait sa poitrine... Il détourna les yeux mal à l'aise.

Son visage dont les yeux clos cachaient deux lacs pétillants de malice était serein. Sa bouche rosée aux lèvres charnues s'étirait en un sourire joyeux et paisible...

Harry détourna à nouveau les yeux. Il ne se comprenait plus. Jamais jusqu'ici, il n'avait resentit pareil sentiment pour la jeune fille, mais la veille, quand il l'avait vu danser, ses longs cheveux balançant derrière elle, pleine de joie et d'énergie... Quand il avait vu les yeux de tous ces autres garçons sur elle, ces invitations à danser, ces propositions de boire un verre... Et pire que tout, quand il l'avait vue s'eclipser avec le batteur du groupe, il avait cru devenir fou. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu faire remarquer l'absence prolongée de Ginny à son frère, ni lui faire ingurgiter tout cet alcool pour le rendre malade, il savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami ne le supportait pas...

Il reporta son attention sur Ginny. Il remarqua sa peau blanche frissonner sous la caresse des brins d'herbe.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'empara d'un brin et commença par l'effleurer au niveau du poignet. Ginny frissonna et remua un peu la main, le sourire d'Harry se fit plus franc.

Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Ginny essaye de chasser un insecte inexistant avec son autre main. Il retint son rire et continua, cette fois plus haut, juste au creux du coude. Elle réessaya son mouvement de main.

Il remonta encore au niveau de l'épaule... Mais cette fois-ci, Ginny ne réagit pas. Perplexe il réitéra.

Soudain, la poigne de Ginny se referma sur sa main. Avec une rapidité surprenante, il se retrouva avec le bras bloqué au-dessus de la tête et la rousse à califourchon sur lui.

« Dis donc Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu me prends pour qui ! »

« J'vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, fit-il avec une innocence. »

« Harry, j'ai grandi avec 6 frères, remarqua-t-elle, alors arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile... »

Il éclata de rire et Ginny ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui. Harry en profita pour reprendre le dessus.

Ginny prit une teinte écarlate. Ça ne se passait absolument pas comme prévu. Elle devait le détourner de la maison, mais elle sentait les choses lui échapper. Le regard qu'avait Harry en cet instant était si intense qu'elle se sentit frémir. Il était si proche aussi... Si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Les choses se figèrent. Le chant de la rivière et des oiseaux semblaient s'être tu. La caresse du vent ne faisait plus frémir son épiderme. Le bourdonnement des insectes s'était éteint. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le regard émeraude sans lunette. Son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, à moins que ce ne fut celui d'Harry qui cognait contre elle. Son souffle resta bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge.

Un million de pensées traversèrent son esprit. La première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry... Ses premiers émois... Les années d'ignorance... Le début de l'amitié et toujours son coeur qui battait quand elle croisait son regard... Puis l'habitude... Cho... Cynthia... Et maintenant Liandro...

Les lèvres d'Harry frôlaient les siennes. Quelque chose sonna dans sa tête : des topazes se superposèrent aux émeraudes... Ginny détourna la tête. Harry se figea et roula sur le côté pour s'écarter d'elle.

Le monde se remit en marche, les oiseaux semblèrent chanter plus fort, la rivière grondait et la brise les caressa à nouveau. Ginny frissonna. Elle ne savait si c'était vraiment à cause de la fraîcheur et de ses vêtements mouillés, mais essaya de s'en convaincre.

Un malaise s'installa. Tous deux restaient silencieux, allonger côte à côte dans l'herbe. Mais le moment n'était ni joyeux ni serein, ils étaient tendus et gênés.

Finalement, Ginny se releva et fit quelques pas. Elle frissonnait, mais cette fois clairement de froid. Quelques nuages s'étaient interposés face au soleil et la brise sur ses vêtements mouillés la frigorifiait.

Soudain elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Elle se retourna et constata qu'Harry s'était relevé lui aussi. Il avait remis ses lunettes et sorti sa baguette.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. Elle le regarda s'approcher mal à l'aise. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« On ferait bien de rentrer, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle consulta sa montre et hocha la tête. Tous les préparatifs devaient être terminés, les sorts d'illusions en place et les organisateurs partis. Ils pouvaient rentrer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

« Ça ne va pas, lança Hermione. »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny qui finissait de se maquiller.

« Pardon. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va absolument bien, assura la rousse, à part que je pense que je ferais mieux d'acheter du mascara waterproof... »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton léger, mais Hermione et Audrey échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ginny, lança Hermione sur un ton sans réplique. »

Elle les regarda toutes les deux dans le miroir. Il était clair qu'elles attendaient une réponse, Ginny ne pourrait pas y couper.

« Harry a essayé de m'embrasser, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

Le silence accueillit cette réplique. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur son lit, elle n'en revenait pas. Harry avait le chic pour mettre tout sans dessus dessous. Depuis des années Ginny faisait son possible pour qu'il la remarque, et quand enfin elle abandonnait l'idée, ouvrant son coeur à d'autre, il prenait conscience de ce qu'elle était.

« Tu dis qu'il a essayé, remarqua Audrey, donc tu l'as repoussé. »

« En quelque sorte... Je me suis détournée... »

« Tu ne voulais pas l'embrasser ? demanda Hermione. »

« J'en sais rien... Je sais plus en fait... Merde ! Si j'en avais envie, mais j'ai pensé à Liandro... Hier soir... J'avais... - elle soupira - J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser lui-aussi... »

Elle se leva brusquement et alla s'appuyer contre la vitre observant le jardin sur lequel le soleil déclinait doucement. Son esprit était dans un désordre monstrueux.

Le matin-même, elle aurait pu dire sans problème où elle en était.

Si Harry lui faisait encore de l'effet, c'était avec Liandro qu'elle voulait être, c'était peut-être un peu prématuré, mais elle voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître.

Mais maintenant...

Maintenant, elle ne savait plus rien, elle ne savait plus pour lequel son coeur battait le plus fort... Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Harry était si parfait... Enfin jusqu'à ce quel le rompe. Le fait qu'elle ait détourné la tête était une preuve en soi, non ? Penser à Liandro au moment où il allait l'embrasser était un signe ?

Ginny se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Peut-être, mais Harry était son premier amour, celui qui avait toujours fait battre son coeur. Aujourd'hui elle avait presque 16 ans ! Ce n'était plus comme quand elle en avait 11... Mais ses sentiments aussi avait évolué pour Harry...

« Arrêtes ! Ginny, arrêtes ! »

Elle prit conscience que quelqu'un la tirait en arrière. Elle se tourna perplexe vers Audrey.

« Tu étais en train de te taper la tête contre la vitre, remarqua celle-ci avec inquiétude. »

Ginny partit d'un rire sans joie.

« Je suis ridicule... »

« Je ne trouve pas, sourit Hermione, je pense plutôt que les garçons ont décidé de te rendre folle... »

Elles rirent toutes les trois.

« Pour l'instant, ne prend aucune décision, lança Audrey. Tu passes du temps avec chacun d'eux, en gardant les distances, et tu voies ce que ton coeur te dit... »

« Bonne idée... A ceci près : si j'ai repoussé Harry, c'est Ron qui nous a coupé avec Liandro... Je lui justifie comment ce revirement ? Déjà qu'il doit parfois me prendre pour une folle... »

« Peut-être que la soirée avec Harry va t'éclairer sur tes sentiments. »

La rousse regarda Hermione avant de hausser les épaules. Elle paraissait moyennement convaincu.

« Bon et si on descendait, les arrivées vont bientôt commencer ! s'exclama Hermione. »

« Bah, c'est à dire que... »

Les sorcières se retournèrent vers Audrey pour constater qu'elle était toujours en sous-vêtements. Hermione soupira avec lassitude, elle semblait habituée.

« Tu ferais mieux de descendre Ginny, je vais presser la débile qui me sert d'amie. »

« Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la débile ! »

« Audrey, si tu n'es pas prête dans 8 minutes je te fais descendre en l'état ! »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! grommela la brune en fouillant dans son sac. »

« Tu paries ? demanda sournoisement Hermione en caressant sa baguette. »

Audrey se tourna vers elle effarée, Ginny rirait aux éclats.

« Tu oserais pas user de magie sur moi ! »

« Tu vérifieras par toi-même dans 8 minutes ! s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire sadique. »

Audrey lui envoya un regard noir avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Hermione se joignit au rire de la rousse.

« T'as raté une belle carrière chez Serpentard ! remarqua celle-ci. »

La brune haussa les épaules et continua à rire, Ginny sortit.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Pour une surprise, ça avait été une surprise ! Colin avait fait une photo d'anthologie : le Survivant se ramassant dans les escaliers !

Harry les descendait en courant, bougonnant après Ron - et son estomac - qui ne l'avait pas attendu, quand toutes les lumières s'étaient allumées d'un coup et qu'un choeur joyeux avait hurlé un "Bon Anniversaire !" tonitruant. Sans oublier l'explosion de serpentins et autres joyeusetés préparés par les jumeaux Weasley...

Harry avait fait un tel bond en arrière qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre et avait terminé sa descente sur les fesses sous le crépitement du flash de Colin Crivey. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient empressées de commander les précieux clichés.

Harry était tellement sidéré par cette fête qu'il n'avait pas pris ombrage des rebuffades à propos de sa chute. S'il avait été ravi de la journée de son anniversaire, cette fête dépassait toutes ses espérances. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait osé rêver un tel événement.

« Alors content de ta soirée ? »

Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui fit un superbe sourire.

« Et comment ! répondit-il. Comment vous avez fait pour tout organiser sans que je m'en aperçoive ? »

« Avec deux Granger, une tribu de Weasley, un loup-garou et une métamorphomage, je vois pas comment tu pouvais t'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. »

Il réfléchit un moment puis plongea dans ses yeux.

« Ôtes-moi d'un doute, commença-t-il. La dispute avec Ron... »

Elle détourna la tête pour regarder les autres danser.

« Oui ? »

« C'était du pipeau ? demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. »

« J'suis obligée de répondre tout de suite ou... »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla au mur en la chatouillant.

« Espèce de salle petite peste, rit-il. »

Elle riait elle aussi tout en essayant de se débattre, mais il était définitivement plus fort qu'elle.

« Je suis... pas... la... seule... coupable ! se défendit-elle »

« Oui, mais la seule que j'ai sous la main ! »

Il ne cessait de la chatouiller, elle se débattait mollement, s'étouffant à moitié.

Brusquement, il s'écarta d'elle et cessa de la regarder. Ginny perplexe cessa de rire immédiatement. Elle chercha ses yeux, mais il s'enfuit littéralement devant elle. Elle voulut le rattrapper, mais Dean lui saisit la main et l'emmena danser...

Hermione suivit Harry dans la cuisine, elle avait tout vu depuis le canapé. Il était assis comme l'autre matin, sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait la tête entre les mains.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, il lui tournait le dos. Elle attendit en silence qu'il réagisse, qu'il énonce son problème. Cela ne tarda pas, sans la regarder, lança d'une voix morne :

« J'ai raté le coche, hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et attendit encore, il n'avait pas tout dit.

« Avec Ginny, j'ai tout raté..., soupira-t-il. Je dois admettre que je me suis comporté comme un abruti avec elle. »

Elle ne dit toujours rien, cela avait le don d'énerver Harry, mais elle préférait le laisser se débrouiller seul. Sur ce coup là, il avait été assez horrible... A lui de s'en rendre compte.

« Bon d'accord, quand Cynthia était là, j'étais un vrai salopard... Et je n'ai aucune excuse... »

Elle ne dit toujours rien, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna brusquement dans un mouvement d'humeur.

« Bon sang, Hermione dit quelque chose ! »

Le petit sourire qu'elle arborait sembla profondément déplaire au jeune homme.

« Tu m'aides ou tu te payes ma tête ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda-t-elle. Harry, cela fait des années qu'elle t'aime, elle a tout accepté de ta part, elle a même été ton amie, tu ne peux le nier... Quand vous êtes venus ici... Tu l'as humiliée... »

Il soupira et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains.

« Elle t'a pardonné, rappela-t-elle, sûrement parce qu'elle t'aime, mais aussi parce c'est Ginny. C'est sa nature profonde. Mais maintenant, elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Je sais... »

« Mais tu la troubles encore, admit-elle. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier, remarqua-t-il. »

« Elle est perdue Harry, et cela me déplaît, avoua-t-elle. »

« Tu préfères que je prennes mes distances ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça... Mais ne la brusque pas, laisse la faire son choix... »

Le silence revint. Il regarda longuement son amie qui gardait un air sérieux. Il soupira et posa le front sur la table.

« Reviens à la fête, c'est pour toi tout ça ! »

Il releva la tête et lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Elle sortit.

« Je suis un grand crétin, souffla-t-il pour lui-même. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

« Ohoh ! Sterenn, regarde qui est là ! »

La femme tourna la tête et repéra sans mal le bel homme aux cheveux et yeux sombres qui attiraient bien des regards. Elle ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de l'admirer sans retenue ni discrétion. Il était magnifique. Un jean ajusté clair, une chemise bleu nuit et une veste de cuir noire.

Il finit par la repérer et resta immobile quelques instants, comme conscient de son examen. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il se mit en marche vers elle sans la lâcher une seconde. Il fendait la foule des danseurs et des buveurs sans faire le moindre détour. Nul ne le bousculait, c'était comme si les gens s'écartaient instinctivement. Il avait un maintien sûr et fier.

« Je l'avais pas bien vu dans la rue l'autre jour, mais il est carrément classe ! s'exclama Clara. »

« Oui, et il est carrément charmant pour ne rien gâcher, sourit Sterenn. »

Elles rirent et il arriva devant elle.

« Mesdames, salua-t-il en leur faisant à chacune un baisemain. »

Clara sourit et se pencha vers son amie.

« Si tu le trouves plus à ton goût, je prend la suite, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. »

« Bas les pattes la croqueuse d'homme, répondit-elle. »

Après avoir ôté sa veste, il s'installa confortablement sur le pouf le plus proche de Sterenn, semblant complètement à son aise. Elle plongea dans ses yeux sombres. La soirée commençait bien...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

« Vous êtes un bon danseur, lança Sterenn essoufflée. »

« Je vous retourne le compliment, sourit-il. »

« C'est plus que bien danser ! s'exclama Clara qui venait de les rejoindre à leur table. Votre tango a enflammé la salle ! »

Sterenn rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'empressa d'avaler une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? demanda une voix masculine derrière elle. »

Elle sourit quand elle vit son cavalier s'assombrir.

« Avec plaisir, Thomas, sourit-elle. »

Elle se leva et saisit la main de son son ami d'enfance, il disparurent sur la piste.

« Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu, remarqua-t-il. »

« Les gens ont tendance à penser que je suis toujours en veuvage, je trouve leurs airs sinistres refroidissant, exliqua-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en montrant leur table du menton. »

« Il habite pas très loin de chez moi. »

« Mais encore... »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer plusieurs fois, continua-t-elle avec légèreté. »

Thomas la regarda avec un sourire très doux.

« Il te plaît ? »

« Je... - elle soupira. Je ne sais pas... »

« Cela fait trois ans... Ne te sens pas coupable, Sterenn. Il n'aurait pas voulu... »

« Je n'en suis pas là, coupa-t-elle, je le connais à peine ! »

« Certes, mais ne t'empêches pas de le connaître, contra-t-il. »

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Avec Clara et Poppy, l'une de ses belles-soeurs, Thomas était une des rares personnes avec qui elle gardait un bon contact depuis le décès de son époux.

« La danse est fini, je te ramène, sourit-il. Si tu pouvais lui expliquer que je ne suis qu'un ami, cela m'arrangerait... Si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde... »

Elle rit.

« Tu exagères, Tom ! »

« Absolument pas, douce amie... Ne sous-estime pas ton pouvoir sur les hommes, lança-t-il avec emphase. »

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

« J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée, dit-il doucement. »

Cette voix grave la fit frissonner. Elle lui sourit, presque timidement.

« Moi aussi, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. »

La lune éclairait à peine le parking dans son cache-cache avec les nuages. Le fond de l'air était tiède, seul une petite brise intermittente venait les rafraîchir.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à côté de la voiture de Sterenn, un taxi attendait un peu plus loin. Sterenn l'observa sous l'éclat de la lune, Clara avait raison, il n'était pas à proprement parler beau, mais il avait beaucoup de charme et de classe. Le silence s'étendit encore quelques instants. Un silence attentif, comme lorsque quelqu'un s'apprête à parler. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, puisqu'après avoir plongé dans ses yeux, il lui demanda :

« Serait-ce mal venu de vous inviter à dîner mardi soir ? »

Il n'y avait pas trace d'hésitation dans sa voix, pas de doute. Son regard pénétrant la faisait frémir, en cet instant elle se sentait infiniment vivante et... désirable... Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

« Absolument pas, dit-elle d'une voix sûre. A quelle heure dois-je me tenir prête ? »

« Je passerais vous prendre à 19h. »

Elle sourit et détourna les yeux, fouillant son sac pour trouver ses clés.

« Bonne nuit, douce Sterenn, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle. »

Quand il lui fit la bise, son dernier baiser échoua bien plus prêt de la commissure des lèvres que la décence ne l'autorisait. Sterenn bénit l'absence de lumière qui dissimula la rougeur de ses joues...

« Bonne nuit, bel inconnu, souffla-t-elle à son tour. »

Après un dernier sourire, elle monta dans sa voiture, lui dans son taxi...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

La fête était terminée, Harry ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis très longtemps. On aurait dit une des fêtes d'après match de Gryffondor. Sauf qu'il y avait tous les Weasley et beaucoup de membres de l'AD... Mais de la même manière, il n'y avait aucun adulte - personne de sensé ne pouvait considérer même Bill Weasley comme un adulte lors de ce genre d'événement.

Tous fut ranger en quelques sorts et chacun rentra chez soit. L'alcool avait été proscrit, mais vu l'état de tous, Hermione avait soupçonné les jumeaux Weasley d'avoir trafiqué quelque chose, mais elle n'avait ni l'envie ne le courage de s'y attaquer. Finalement, même les Weasley partirent.

Hermione finit par avoir pitié de Ron et l'aida à monter les escaliers. Le rouquin titubait et manqua de les faire tomber au moins cinq fois. Audrey hésita un moment, puis s'éclipsa à son tour.

Il était presque trois heures du matin et Sterenn n'était pas rentrée.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, seul le feu et la lune éclairait la salon. Harry regarda Ginny, allongée sur le tapis les yeux dans les flammes et les mains perdues dans la fourrure de Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur son ventre.

Il se leva et alla se coucher à ses côtés. Il repensait aux paroles d'Hermione, Ginny n'était pas insensible à lui... Il avait donc encore une chance. Il fallait qu'il la saisissent maintenant.

Il resta à l'observer quelques minutes en appuie sur un coude. Son chignon à moitié défait avait la couleur du cuivre sous les flammes. Le feu jouait sur son visage paisible, un jeu d'ombre et de lumière...

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit. C'était un sourire à la fois timide et serein.

Harry déglutit. Lentement, il releva sa main et lui caressa le visage. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact. Il parcourut la ligne de sa mâchoire, remonta sur front, effleura ses paupières puis son nez, avant de gagner ses lèvres. Elle les entrouvrit doucement les yeux toujours clos. Harry les caressa d'un doigts, puis laissa sa main vagabonder sur sa gorge.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, leurs regards s'affrontèrent...

Il se pencha vers elle et ses lèvres parcoururent le même chemin que sa main. Il les posa sur sa mâchoire... Son front... Ses paupières... Entre chaque baiser aussi léger qu'un souffle de vent, il replongeait dans les orbes scintillantes qui ne le lâchaient pas...

Le nez fut la cible suivante. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent... Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent...

* * *

**_Alors baiser or not baiser ?? Vous aimeriez savoir hein !_**

**_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ;-)_**

**_Kiss kiss  
_**


	11. Révelations surprenantes

**_Hello !_**

**_Enfin la suite.  
Je sais que j'ai tardé, mais j'avais perdu mes fichiers suite à un bug, du coup les 3 chapitres que j'avais d'avance, mon plan, mes note, et ce pour toutes mes fics. J'ai connu une période de découragement, mais c'est reparti !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Félina_**

* * *

**Chapitre XI**** : Révélations surprenantes**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, mais pour une fois sans aucun souvenir de son cauchemar, juste une désagréable sensation de froid. Elle se leva lentement, courbatue et le corps recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur glacée. Elle alla ouvrir ses volets pour aérer l'atmosphère lourd de la pièce. Le soleil noya la pièce, réchauffant agréablement la sorcière et chassant les derniers souvenirs de son cauchemar.  
Elle gagna la salle de bain et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. C'était devenu un rituel récurrent de ces derniers jours, cela lui faisait prendre conscience de son état, de ce que les autres voyait et à quel point elle c'était laissée aller. Son visage amaigri avait repris quelques couleurs, mais les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient bien que ses nuits n'étaient pas si reposantes que ça. Son seul soulagement était la vision de ses cheveux qui avait retrouvé leur couleur, merci la magie ! Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là, malgré toutes les conversations avec sa psy.  
Elle soupira et enleva le tee-shirt trempé qui lui servait de pyjama avant d'entrer sous la douche. C'est avec délice qu'elle se débarrassa de la sueur qui rendait sa peau poisseuse et qu'elle massa ses courbatures à l'eau chaude. Quand elle sortie enfin, elle se sentait mieux, depuis longtemps maintenant, elle était incapable de commencer une journée sans une douche, elle était presque bonne à rien sans ça.

Elle ne sortit de sa chambre que quand elle fut parvenu à camoufler correctement ses cernes, elle savait bien que ses amis voulaient l'aider, mais qu'ils sachent à quel point ses nuits étaient mauvaises ne l'aiderait pas, elle en parlerait encore longuement avec sa psy, au moins avec eux, elle pouvait oublier et s'amuser, loin des ombres qui se refermaient sur elle et exacerbaient ses doutes. Si seulement le traumatisme du suicide d'Alvaro avait été la seule chose à gérer…  
Elle se secoua, refusant de se laisser prendre dans cette spirale qui la mènerait droit à la déprime. Il n'en était pas question, elle était résolue à ne pas se laisser aller, à remonter la pente. Ses amis l'épaulaient, à elle de s'accrocher.

En passant devant la chambre d'ami où dormait Ginny et Audrey, elle fut surprise d'y entendre du bruit. Prudente à l'entente des jurons bien sentis et à la coloration typiquement sorcière qui dénonçait Ginny, elle entra dans la chambre. En équilibre précaire sur un pied, la rouquine se massait précautionneusement les orteils de l'autre. Hermione ne pouvait la voir car son amie lui tournait le dos, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la grimace de celle-ci.  
« Des problèmes ? » demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son amusement.  
Ginny se retourna brusquement, mais dans sa position, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala lamentablement. Hermione eut bien des peines à contenir son rire, mais devant la colère de la jeune fille, explicitée par son vocabulaire plus que vulgaire, elle se força à se tenir.  
« Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse », proposa-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.  
Ginny se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant et jeta un regard malheureux à son amie.  
« Ferme la porte », souffla-t-elle finalement.  
Hermione s'exécuta avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ginny joua quelques instants avec une mèche de cheveux, pensive et contrariée.

Par habitude, Hermione laissa planer le silence, elle n'avait rien à dire, c'était son amie qui voulait se confier. Ginny, après s'être trituré les doigts, finit par se lancer.  
« Harry et moi on s'est embrassé… »  
Le silence plana un moment après cette révélation. Deux choses frappèrent Hermione : le ton et l'expression de son amie, elle paraissait complètement désespérée.  
« Et c'est un problème ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Oui ! Enfin… En fait, je ne sais plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.  
Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle restèrent silencieuse un moment, le temps que Ginny se reprenne.  
« Le problème, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, c'est que je doute d'être encore vraiment amoureuse de lui.  
- Formule ça autrement, Ginny, intervint Hermione, car ce n'est ni clair pour moi, ni pour toi… »  
La rousse soupira et hocha la tête, réfléchissant avec soin.

« Je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Harry, lança-t-elle, mais j'ai encore beaucoup d'affection pour lui. C'est si compliqué !  
- Tu ne peux pas tout effacer d'un coup, remarqua la brune avec un sourire encourageant.  
- Certes, mais je fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Je suis bien d'accord que tu ne peux continuer à l'éviter comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours, sourit Hermione, cette maison est petite tu ferais bien d'être préparée. Quand il s'agit d'explication sentimentale, les Weasley ne savent pas improviser…  
- Tu sembles parler en connaissance de cause », remarqua Ginny.  
La brune rougit violemment et détourna la tête avant de se joindre au rire qui secouait son amie.  
« Nous sommes ridicule », remarqua celle-ci.  
Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer, et leur rire redoubla.  
« Eh bien, vous semblez très joyeuse, toutes les deux ! » s'exclama une voix.  
Elles se tournèrent vers Audrey qui les regardait avec curiosité.  
« On doit préparer Ginny à annoncer à Harry qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de lui, expliqua Hermione.  
- Et c'est ça qui vous fait rire ?! » s'étonna Audrey avec perplexité.  
Les deux sorcières se regardèrent et partirent ans un véritable fou rire qui laissa leur amie interloquée. Celle-ci s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et attendit patiemment que le rire de ses amies passe, cela faisait tellement de bien de voir Hermione rire aux éclats…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny souffla et joua quelques instants avec une mèche échappée de sa queue de cheval. Jusqu'ici, elle avait parfaitement réussi à éviter Harry depuis la fête d'anniversaire, vivre au Terrier avec une bande de six grands frères vous apprend très tôt à filer comme une anguille. Mais elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle serait obligée de lui faire face et d'avoir avec lui une explication, car la fuite et l'évitement n'étaient pas des explications convenables.  
Pour l'instant, elle rangeait les courses pour la petite fête qu'ils avaient prévu ce soir-là, avec les des amis d'Hermione et les membres du groupe. C'était d'ailleurs un problème, car puisque Liandro serait présent ce soir-là, il fallait absolument qu'elle est sa conversation avec Harry avant qu'il n'arrive.  
Elle claqua la porte du frigo, et se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec _lui_. Elle déglutit tandis qu'il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle fut sauvée par Sterenn qui revenait avec un grand sac de course, distrayant l'attention du sorcier brun. Ginny se rua dans le jardin, abandonnant Harry qui se retrouva embauché pour le rangement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne solution, remarqua une voix derrière elle.  
- Espèce de traître, grogna Ginny, c'est toit qui m'a abandonnée !  
- Dès que je l'ai vu entré, je suis sortie prendre l'air, reconnut la jeune fille.  
- Tu es une… »  
Ginny ne parvint même pas à trouver ses mots tellement elle était surprise, surtout face à une Audrey écroulée de rire. La rousse secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
« Il faudra bien que tu lui parles, remarqua judicieusement Audrey.  
- Quand je l'aurais décidé, grogna la sorcière.  
- En l'an 2050 ? » taquina la brune.  
Ginny haussa les épaules sans répondre, elle n'avait que jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi pour avoir sa conversation avec Harry, elle en était pleinement consciente. Pour l'instant, elle préféra tout de même se réfugier dans la chambre d'ami.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Je te trouve bien nerveuse.  
- Moi, nerveuse ? sourit Sterenn.  
- Ouais, on dirait une collégienne, se moqua Hermione.  
- Très drôle », grimaça sa mère.  
Elles se trouvaient dans la chambre parentale, Sterenn sortait de la douche et faisait les dernières recommandations maternelles à sa fille, pour le bon déroulement de la soirée.  
« Hello ! »  
Sterenn laissa son front s'effondrer sur sa coiffeuse en gémissant et Hermione s'esclaffa.  
« Salut Clara ! accueillit chaleureusement Hermione.  
- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- En pleine forme, affirma la femme, mais ta mère ne m'a pas l'air dans son meilleur jour. »  
Hermione fut reprise d'un fou-rire et Sterenn se releva enfin.  
« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.  
- Je t'en prie, Sterenn, tu sors ce soir, je suis là pour vérifier que tu ne t'habille pas n'importe comment !  
- Clara, soupira son amie.  
- Depuis le temps tu commences à me connaître, non ? » demanda Clara avec amusement.  
Sterenn se résigna et laissa son amie fouiner dans ses affaires en jetant un regard de désespoir à sa fille. Celle-ci préféra s'éclipser, mais une fois à la porte, voyant le désordre de vêtements qui s'accumulait sur le lit, elle ne put résister :  
« De vraies collégiennes. »  
Et elle fila dans le couloir, tandis qu'un objet non identifier s'écrasait sur la porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques amis étaient déjà arrivé, John et Andrew préparaient le barbecue à l'extérieur, tandis Ginny, Hermione et Audrey préparaient les salades sous l'œil amusé de Léo, Nimfa et Liandro. Harry et Ron, faisait semblant d'être occupés dans un coin de la pièce, mais surtout pour fusiller le jeune batteur du regard.  
La sorcière rousse ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise qu'aujourd'hui, même la fois où elle avait lu quelques pages du journal intime de sa mère, apprenant des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer au sujet des relations amoureuses de celle-ci.  
Elle n'avait pas eu sa conversation avec Harry et sentait parfaitement la perplexité de Liandro qu'elle avait savamment évité lui-aussi. Elle tenait à mettre les choses au clair avec le sorcier, plutôt que de le laisser comprendre par lui-même.

La pièce était assez silencieuse, surtout que Léo et Nimfa semblaient assez énervées, leurs regards promettant milles tourments à la jeune sorcière.  
On entendait plus de bruits provenir de l'étage où Sterenn semblait tenter de se défendre face à sa féroce amie. Hermione ne cessait de sourire en imaginant la tête de sa mère et les insistances de Clara. Finalement, les bruits devinrent plus fort, puis une porte claqua.  
Clara finit par apparaître, penaude et surprise.  
« Elle m'a collé dehors ! » s'exclama-t-elle.  
Hermione ne put y échapper, elle s'écroula de rire en se retenant à la table.  
« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Mione ! se défendit Clara, avec une moue contrariée.  
- Eh bien moi, follement !  
- Mione !  
- Clara, admets que tu dépasse facilement les bornes, remarqua la brune.  
- Un peu… Peut-être… »  
Le regard de la jeune fille eut l'effet désiré.  
« Oui, bon d'accord, j'y suis allée un peu fort, reconnut-elle, mais tu dois reconnaître que ta mère à la tête dure.  
- Elle a du caractère, et avec toi, il vaut mieux », lança doucement Hermione.  
Clara prit un air offusqué qui tira un sourire à la sorcière, et avant que la femme puisse répliquer, la sonnette retentit. Tout sembla se figer un instant et un gros bruit se fit entendre à l'étage.  
« Je crois que ta mère vient de s'étaler, s'amusa Clara, je vais la voir, toi, va ouvrir.  
- Avec plaisir !  
- Et ne l'affole pas ! s'exclama l'amie de sa mère.  
- Comme si c'était mon genre », se défendit Hermione d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

Elle se rendit dans l'entrée plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait admis, elle lissa les plis de sa tunique et repoussa une mèche de cheveux. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et hésita une micro seconde. Elle ouvrit le battant avec un sourire avenant et se figea.  
« Par la barbe de merlin », souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.  
La personne qui avait sonnée était tout aussi figée qu'elle-même, observant la jeune sorcière avec stupéfaction.  
« Vous… Vous êtes… Pour Sterenn ? » bafouilla la jeune fille.  
L'homme ne put qu'hocher la tête, comme privé de parole, ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il se trouvait muet.  
Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, le malaise était palpable des deux côtés. Il la suivit avec gêne, jusqu'au salon où elle l'installa. Au moment où elle allait s'éclipser, le bruit de talon retentit dans les escaliers et Sterenn entra dans le salon, resplendissante dans sa robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ceinturée de rouge juste sous la poitrine, et joliment mise en valeur par quelques bijoux d'argent et de pierre rouge.  
Les yeux de l'homme pétillèrent et il se releva rapidement pour aller lui faire un baisemain, Hermione crut qu'elle allait être malade.  
« Bonsoir, salua-t-il d'une voix grave.  
- Bonsoir », répondit-elle d'une petite voix qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

Du bruit provint de la cuisine et Ginny ouvrit rageusement la porte. Elle fit plusieurs pas, Harry et Ron sur les talons, avant de prendre conscience de la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
« Par tous les chaudrons des sorcières de Salem », laissa-t-elle échapper.  
Derrière elle les autres se figèrent à leur tour. L'homme lui avait atteint la couleur étrange du lait caillé.  
« Pr-Professeur Rogue », balbutia Ron.  
Sterenn fronça les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait.  
« Le professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille. La chauve-souris mal embouchée ? »  
Elle plaqua les mains à sa bouche tandis qu'Hermione pâlissait reculait de plusieurs pas. Quelque chose semblait coincer dans la gorge du professeur pour qui la scène semblait irréelle, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…  
De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre et quatre jeunes gens arrivèrent à leur tour, il pâlit encore plus et soupira, attendant ce qu'il ne pouvait éviter.  
« Oncle Sev' ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Liandro et Nimfa.  
- Sevy ! » lança en même temps Léo.  
La stupeur se lut à égalité sur tous les visages, tandis que Léo et Nimfa se jetait sur le sombre professeur, qui désormais en était sûr, il vivait un véritable cauchemar.


End file.
